


The Boys of Summer

by RainbowDonkeys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Very very fluffy, and some truth or dare sprinkled in, haechan is a lil shit, hes also 12 so..., implied johnil, it's literally just fluff, summerau, summercampau, the dreamies make some appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 47,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDonkeys/pseuds/RainbowDonkeys
Summary: After his freshman year of high school, Doyoung goes to Camp Purple, an all boys summer camp. He meets nine other boys who change his life forever.





	1. Why Was Doyoung Here Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Soon, Doyoung finally finished unpacking his things, grabbing his book and flopping onto the bed. 
> 
> "Why did my parents even send me here?" Doyoung frustratedly mumbled to himself. "I hate the outdoors, I hate physical activity, and most of all I hate overexcited camp counselors. I swear, I'm spending the rest of my summer on this bed. No way am I participating in any stupid childish camp activities." 
> 
> Suddenly, a boy around his age burst into the cabin. Doyoung dropped his book in surprise, looking up. 
> 
> "What the hell are you doing in here? There's pizza in the dining hall," the boy said. Doyoung sighed, rolling his eyes and putting down his book. Pizza did sound pretty good. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> This was my first full length NCT fic and I've finally decided to post it here! Of course, you can find it on aff as well. I will be posting all the chapters of this shortly, and the first page of a sequel is already up (which you can find on both this account and my aff)
> 
> Previously, I wrote three exo stories set in this universe. Two out of those three I wrote almost three years ago, when I was fifteen, which means....low quality writing. So, I won't be posting those here. But if you really like this au then you can find those fics on my aff! They're still sort of a fun read. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

"Mom, tell me again why I have to waste a month of my summer at camp?" Doyoung asked incredulously. 

"Honey, we think you need to get out of the house more. It's worrying that you can go weeks without going outside," she responded. Doyoung released an exaggerated sigh. 

"Come on!" He whined, sounding ten years younger than he actually was. "I have a perfect GPA, I'm class president, and I spend my time indoors reading! What more do you want from me?" 

"Son....you're kind of a loser," Doyoung's dad spoke. 

"Dad!" Doyoung cried. Doyoung's mom glared at his dad. There shared a look and Doyoung's mother sighed. 

"Honey, we don't think you're a loser. We just want you to have some new experiences! Get outside, do a little bit of physical activity, maybe even make a few new friends!" She said excited. But to Doyoung, those three things sounded like the worst things he could possibly do. 

Just as he was about to respond, his mother pulled into the parking lot of camp. Doyoung released a loud, frustrated groan and flopped onto his seat. 

"Come on honey, help me get out your luggage," His mother spoke. Doyoung rolled his eyes and left the car, helping his mom get his things. 

"I'll miss you," Doyoung's mother said sadly. 

"Miss you too mom," Doyoung responded. Even though he was mad at his parents, he'd never been away from them for a whole month. The thought of it was scary. They shared a loving hug before Doyoung took his bags from her and went over to passenger's seat of the car. Doyoung's dad leaned out the window and ruffled his son's hair. 

"I'll miss ya," he said casually. Doyoung sighed. 

"I'll miss you too," he responded reluctantly. He moved away from the door so his parents could drive off. 

"Have a good time sweetie!" His mother yelled as they drove down the road, far away from Doyoung. Doyoung didn't have the heart to respond. 

He sighed and picked up his bag, looking at his surroundings. A long line of boys, most appearing younger than him, stretched out from a table that had a sign reading "SIGN IN HERE!!!" in huge block letters above it. He got to the back of the line and waited. 

When he finally got to the front, a smiley boy who looked not too much older than him was manning the table. 

"Welcome to Camp Purple! What's your name?" The counselor asked cheerfully. 

"Kim Doyoung," he responded with a glare. The man flipped through a packet of papers and smiled as he ran a highlighter across Doyoung's name.

"Welcome Doyoung! I'm Yixing, director of five to seven year olds!" he said with a grin. "You're all set to go! Your cabin is at the very end of this path, labelled E2, with the other thirteen to fifteen year olds. 

"Thanks," he mumbled to Yixing, starting to trudge down the path. 

"Wait! Doyoung, is it?" Yixing called. Doyoung turned back around and nodded. 

"Don't be scared or sad. I can promise you that this summer is going to change your life." 

"Um....okay. Thanks," Doyoung responded, starting to walk down the path. 

 As frustrated as Doyoung was, he had to admit that this place was beautiful. Bushes covered in flowers and redwood trees surrounded the woodchip path, the afternoon sunlight filtering in through the leaves. He passed by different cabins, all labeled with letters and numbers, and he could here the noises of little boys playing and talking come from them. It smelled like warmth and nature and it made Doyoung feel at least a little bit better about his situation. 

At the very end of the trail were two cabins labelled E1 and E2. He stepped towards the one labelled E2, the wooden door creaking loudly as he pushed it open. 

The cabin was much smaller than he expected. Three sets of bunk beds framed the room, pushed up against the wooden walls. All of the beds except two had luggage on them, so Doyoung dropped his things on the bottom bunk farthest from the door. Clearly people had already arrived, but no one was in the cabin, so Doyoung just shrugged and started to make his bed. 

Soon, Doyoung finally finished unpacking his things, grabbing his book and flopping onto the bed. 

"Why did my parents even send me here?" Doyoung frustratedly mumbled to himself. "I hate the outdoors, I hate physical activity, and most of all I hate overexcited camp counselors. I swear, I'm spending the rest of my summer on this bed. No way am I participating in any stupid childish camp activities." 

Suddenly, a boy around his age burst into the cabin. Doyoung dropped his book in surprise, looking up. 

"What the hell are you doing in here? There's pizza in the dining hall," the boy said. Doyoung sighed, rolling his eyes and putting down his book. Pizza did sound pretty good. 

Doyoung tucked his bookmark into his page and followed the friendly boy out of the cabin, back onto the woodchip path he'd followed earlier. 

"I'm Ten," the boy introduced. 

"Uh, I'm Doyoung," he responded uncomfortably. 

"It's nice to meet you! I've never been to this camp before, have you?" Doyoung shook his head. 

"Me either, but I'm super excited. Just me and a bunch of boys, am I right?" Ten said. 

Doyoung was trying to think of response when they came up on the dining hall, a large wooden building with the sound of loud chattering coming from it. 

"Let's go in!" Ten said excitedly, grabbing Doyoung's wrist and leading him inside the dining hall. 

The inside looked almost exactly like their cabin, except for the circular tables and large amount of people inside. In the back of the room there were stations for tea and cereal, as well as an area for dirty dishes. A few of the counselors were handing out pizza and PB-J's to the hungry kids, and there was large pitcher of bright, strangely colored liquid on every table. 

"I think those are the other people in our age group," Ten said, pointing to a group of uncomfortable looking teenagers. Ten and Doyoung looked at each other, shrugged, and made their way over to the table. 

At the table were seven other kids, a few of them talking but most of them looking down at the ugly, pink and yellow plastic tablecloth. Doyoung and Ten sat down at a free spot, and Ten smiled at all of them. 

"Is this all of us?" Ten asked. 

"Looks like it," A super tall guy responded. 

"We should introduce ourselves!" Ten said excitedly. 

"Let's say our name, age, and something we like," another guy answered. 

"That's kinda lame, but I'll start," Ten responded. "I'm Ten, I'm fourteen, and I'm a dancer." 

"Uh, I'm Taeyong, I'm fifteen, and uh, I guess I like....writing?" The guy sitting next to Ten spoke. Ten gazed at him with a dazed look in his eyes. 

"I'm Johnny. I'm fifteen, and I like.....just kinda fucking around, you know?" The super tall guy said. Ten also gazed at him with a dazed look in his eyes. Doyoung was quickly starting to feel out of place. Taeyong and Johnny seemed way cooler than him. 

"Hi, I'm Taeil," the next guy said very quietly, looking away from the group. "I'm fifteen, and I like to sing." Doyoung immediately felt better; Taeil felt like the kind of person he could hang out with. 

"I'm Mark, I'm thirteen, and I like to rap cool rhymes," the smallest boy said. Doyoung pursed his lips and looked at the table. Everyone else just sort of looked vaguelly uncomfortable. 

"Hi, um, I'm Sicheng, I like playing piano. Oh, yeah, I'm thirteen," another boy said. 

"I'm Jaehyun, I'm thirteen, and I like...I dunno, just hanging out with my friends," a boy with a bright smile spoke. Ten gazed at him with a dazed look in his eyes, and even Doyoung blushed a little when their eyes locked. 

"My name is Yuta, I'm fourteen, and I like playing football. Manly stuff, you know?" He said, flipping his hair out of his eyes. Ten chuckled loudly, and everyone stared at him. Ten looked at Doyoung for help, and he sighed. 

"I guess I'm last then," Doyoung mumbled to himself. "I'm Doyoung, I'm fourteen, and I like to read."

Suddenly, two teenagers, one small and one gigantic who looked not much older than Doyoung's peers stood up on a table. 

"Hello Camp Purple!" The tiny one yelled. The room fell silent and everyone turned to stare at them. "I'm your Camp Director number one, Kim Joonmyeon!"

"And I'm Camp Director number two, Wu Yifan!" The tall one said loudly. 

"We're here to make this the best summer of your lives! Each age group will have their own counselors who will tell you all where to go next, so you can start your fun camp activities!" Joonmyeon spoke. The two camp directors got off of the table as a bunch of other counselors swarmed through the dining hall. 

The thirteen to fifteen year olds waited only a few moments before a lanky, blonde haired boy approached them, wearing ripped black skinny jeans and an annoyed expression. 

"I'm Sehun, I'm your counselor or whatever, blah blah blah. Look, I'm only here to get away from my parents and suck my boyfriend's dick. Go do whatever the hell you want," he spoke, and then promptly left the table. 

The campers shared a confused look with each other before shrugging. 

"Let's just hang out in our cabins, sounds good?" Taeyong asked the group. They all nodded in agreement and stood up, leaving the dining hall and starting to walk down the path back to their cabins. Ten suddenly approached Doyoung, linking their arms and walking alongside him. 

"Ugh, everyone here is so hot," Ten whispered into Doyoung's ear. "I'm too gay for this. How am I going to live?" 

Doyoung sighed. For completely different reasons, he didn't know how he was going to live either. 


	2. Donghyuck's Annoying But At Least Jaehyun's Hot

As soon as Doyoung opened his eyes the next morning, he rolled his eyes. Instead of being at his cozy bed at home, he was stuck here at summer camp. 

The previous day hadn't been so bad. After all the boys had introduced themselves, they'd all just gone back to their cabins and kept to themselves. Other than the occasional conversation with Ten, Doyoung had been able to get through a substancial amount of his book before turning in for the night. No physical activity, no outdoor time, no overenthusiastic counselor. To his surprise, and joy, he'd ended up with an extremely unenthusiastic counselor. 

But he was sure today would be different. His parents had paid money for him to be here; he was bound to be forced to go outside. 

The sudden blaring of a bell awoke the other boys in Doyoung's cabin: he ended up sharing the place with Ten, Taeyong, Johnny, and Taeil. Doyoung could hear loud groans coming from every bed, and he laughed at the other boy's laziness as he slipped on some shoes. 

"What the fuck is that bell?" Johnny groaned in a deep, sleepy voice. Ten bit his lip and gave Doyoung a look. For some reason, Ten had decided that Doyoung was to be his confidant for all of his thirsty thoughts. 

"I think that's the breakfast bell," Taeil tiredly responded. Ten got out of his bed and sat down next to Doyoung. 

"Johnny's morning voice is so sexy," he whispered in Doyoung's ear. Doyoung just shrugged awkwardly. 

"We should get going then," Taeyong responded to Taeil. He gave Ten a once over before grabbing his shoes. Ten's eyes widened. 

"Taeyong's voice is even sexier!" He whispered excitedly before getting off of Doyoung's bed to put on his shoes. They all finished getting ready and shared looks. 

"Let's go together," Taeyong decided. They all followed him out the door, soon catching up with the other boys in their age group. 

"Hey guys!" Jaehyun said, smiling at all of them. 

"How are you so fucking awake? It's eight am," Johnny growled back. Jaehyun shrugged and smiled softly. 

"I dunno...I guess it's just nice out," he responded. Doyoung turned his eyes upward. It really was nice out; the sun was shining and only a few sparse clouds dotted the blue sky. He looked back at the road at the same time Jaehyun did. They momentarily locked eyes but Doyoung quickly turned his head away, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. What even was that?

Everyone else was already there by the time the boys went into the dining hall. 

"You're late," the tiny chef growled at them, dropping pancakes onto their plates. 

"We're not late, we're fashionably late," Yuta replied. The chef glared back at him. 

"Sorry," Sicheng said sheepishly. 

"I like that one," the chef said, patting Sicheng's head. "But the rest of you are now on my list. My name is Kyungsoo. Remember it well." He stomped away. 

They all shared a slightly confused look before bursting out laughing. 

"What the hell just happened?" Johnny asked the group while chuckling loudly. Suddenly they all realized they were quite hungry and quickly scarfed up their food. 

Once they finished, they noticed all the counselors approaching the table with their age group at it. Sehun walked by their table and eyed all of them. 

"What are we doing today?" Yuta asked. 

"Uh...nothing. Go do whatever you want," Sehun responded and started to walk away. 

"Wait a second," Johnny said, and Sehun slowly backed over to the table again. "Isn't this your job?"

"Yeah. But like I said, I'm only here to avoid my parents and see my boyfriend. I give 0 fucks about anything else," Sehun said. He shrugged, pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, and walked away from their table once again. 

"Sehun! I'm paying you to do this! Not just laze around!" The camp director, Joonmyeon, yelled to the thirteen to fifteens counselor.

"You can't make me do anything, grandpa!" Sehun yelled back, leaving the dining hall as quickly as he came. 

The campers all turned back to each other. 

"So...what should we do?" Taeyong asked the group. 

"We should just go back to our cabins. That was so nice yesterday," Taeil responded. Doyoung grinned widely. 

"No way! If I'm gonna be here for a month, I wanna actually make some friends," Mark whined. Doyoung stopped grinning. 

"I agree. Let's hang out," Ten said. Doyoung glared at his only friend at this camp. How could he have betrayed him this way?

"Yes! Friendship dab," Mark responded, then proceeded to dab. Everyone at the table glared at him except Sicheng, who just looked confused. 

"That was the worst thing I've ever seen in my life," Johnny said. 

"What's a dab?" Sicheng asked. Everyone turned their attention towards him in shock. 

"How do you not know what a dab is?" Jaehyun asked. "Aren't you the same age as us?" Sicheng just shrugged uncomfortably. 

"Come on guys, let's get out of here before the mean chef bugs us again. We can hang out around the pool; I think all the other groups have activities today so we'll have it all to ourselves," Taeyong said. The other's cheered, even Taeil, but Doyoung rolled his eyes. He could always just ditch these guys and hang out in the cabin though, so he was fine. 

As everyone was walking back to their cabins, Ten pulled Doyoung aside. 

"Oh my god I am SO READY to see all of these guys shirtless!" Ten quietly squealed in Doyoung's ear. "Johnny, Yuta, Jaehyun, and especially Taeyong. Mmh. Who are you looking out for? I saw Jaehyun making eyes at you earlier you know."

"I think I'm just going to stay in the cabin and read my book," Doyoung responded. Ten pouted at him. 

"Doyoung! You can't abandon me. Come on! We'll have fun in the pool," Ten responded. 

"Wait, you aren't gonna come?" Jaehyun asked Doyoung, abandoning his conversation with Mark. He looked almost hurt, like Doyoung had personally rejected hanging out with him, and even Doyoung couldn't resist his handsome expression. 

"Well, maybe it will be fun," Doyoung said quietly. Ten and Jaehyun cheered, and Doyoung was fucked. Normally, he would do anything to stay inside and read his book. Well, he was still reading his book. He'd just bring it with him to the pool.

The boys quickly got dressed and headed to the pool. Doyoung sat himself down at the edge, putting his feet in the water with his book in his hands. He felt a tap on the shoulder, and he turned around to see Ten standing over him, eyes ablaze. 

Without warning, Ten plopped down next to him and grabbed his head. 

"Everyone is so hot I'm gonna die!" Ten whisper yelled into his ear. Doyoung did have to admit that everyone, especially the older boys, looked pretty nice. Even his eyes lingered on Jaehyun's body a little too long for his liking. 

"Hey Ten?" A quiet but strong voice spoke. Doyoung and Ten looked up to see Taeyong standing over them. Ten's eyes immediately glazed over with lust, and Doyoung noticed Taeyong's eyes do a slow rake over Ten's body. 

"I-I wanted to talk to you about dance, because I remember you saying you liked it yesterday. I like to dance a little bit too, I'm not that good, but I dunno, so..." Taeyong trailed off. His stance was tall and his voice was confident but by the way he was fidgeting and brushing his hair out of his eyes, Doyoung could see he was nervous. Why would he be nervous to talk to Ten? Ten was practically falling at his feet. 

"Um, sure," Ten responded with an 'I'm pretending to be innocent but I'm really not' kind of giggle, standing up. 

"I think he's my favorite," Ten whispered before sitting down on a lawn chair with Taeyong. Doyoung sighed. At least he could read his book again. 

But before he could really get into it, a loud voice brought his attention back into the world. 

"Hey cool teenagers!" A loud voice called. Everyone looked up to see a child wearing a disturbingly confident smirk, sauntering towards them. He looked around at them all and blew a kiss to where Mark, Sicheng, and Yuta had been playing in the pool. 

"You guys may be cool, but I'm definitely the coolest. My name is Donghyuck and I am way cooler than all of you," he spoke. 

"And...how old are you?" Johnny asked. 

"I'm twelve," Donghyuck answered. 

"Figures," Taeyong mumbled, immediately focusing his attention back onto Ten. 

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like, playing a game or something?" Yuta asked. Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

"The other guys in my group are lame-o! I wanted to be with my people?"

"And who, exactly, are your people?" Johnny asked sarcastically. 

"The cool people, obviously," Donghyuck responded, pulling off his shirt and leaping into the pool. He splashed water all over the campers but he didn't care, smiling over to Mark with a smirk that made everyone slightly uncomfortable. 

"You know, your friends here are quite handsome," he said to Mark, slowly swimming towards the thirteen year old as he backed away. He swam right up to Mark until they were just inches apart. Donghyuck was a lot shorter though, since he looked to be a while away from puberty at that point. He gave Mark a once over and Mark blushed, looking away from the boy. Donghyuck cleared his throat and began to speak again. "But I think you're the prettiest one."

"Donghyuck?" A deep voice suddenly screamed. 

"Shit," Donghyuck said under his breath, running out of the pool as fast as he could. He grabbed his top and disappeared into the woods just as a gigantically tall counselor ran into the pool area. 

"Have you guys seen a boy? Red hair, tan, maybe twelve years old, totally obnoxious?" The man asked in between his heavy breaths. 

"He went that way," Johnny casually responded, pointing into the woods. The counselor nodded and started to chase after Donghyuck before turning back to the group. 

"Wait, what are you guys doing here? Where's your counselor?" He asked. 

"He's abadoned us," Yuta responded. 

"How old are you guys?" The counselor asked. 

"Thirteen, fourteen and fifteen," Taeyong explained. The counselor suddenly smiled at them and laughed. 

"Well...good luck, boys." 


	3. New Friends and Crushes

The next morning, when all the boys were eating in the dining hall, their counselor approached them. 

"Okay today we're actually doing something. We're going on a hike with Jongdae and the sixteen to eighteens," Sehun said. Most of Doyoung's friends were excited, but he just groaned loudly. He knew Ten would make him come though, so he braced himself for physical activity. 

After getting changed and lining up to go, Donghyuck poked his head around the corner. 

"I'm coming along with you guys," he said firmly. 

"No you're not," Johnny responded. "Don't you have your own activities?"

"Are you a teen?" Jongdae, the sixteen to eighteens counselor asked. 

"Yes," Donghyuck responded. 

"No he's not," Yuta said. Jongdae turned to give Donghyuck a look. 

"Well, I'm twelve, so I'm practically a teen," he responded. 

"Twelve and thirteen are very different," Jaehyun interjected. 

"Yeah! Cool teen dab," Mark said and dabbed uncomfortably. 

"Thanks for completely disproving my point," Jaehyun responded. Suddenly, a very exhausted looking Chanyeol ran over to them. 

"Found you!" He said to Donghyuck in between gasps for breath. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and glared at the teenagers, following Chanyeol away from the others. 

"Alright guys! Follow me!" Jongdae said loudly, leading the group into the forest. Doyoung rolled his eyes but followed, a dead sort of look on his face. Doyoung looked around for Ten, but the fourteen year old had ditched him for Taeyong, hanging off of him almost ridiculously. Oh well; by the way Taeyong looked at Ten he seemed to like him back. 

"Are you okay?" Jaehyun suddenly asked Doyoung. Doyoung felt himself blushing at the sudden interaction, his eyes quickly darting to look up at Jaehyun before looking back at the floor. Jaehyun was really handsome; even Ten thought so. It made Doyoung uncomfortable in a way he couldn't explain. 

"Yeah," Doyoung chuckled in response. "I just don't really like hiking. Or, any sports for that matter."

"Really? It's funny that you came to an outdoor summer camp then," Jaehyun said. 

"To be honest, my parents made me go. They want me to get out of the house more. And make some friends," Doyoung responded. 

"Your parents should be happy then. You're going on a hike, plus you've made at least one friend," Jaehyun spoke, wrapping his arm around Doyoung. The contact made Doyoung's skin heat up and he wiggled his way out of Jaehyun's arms as fast as he could. Jaehyun frowned at his actions, looking him over with a sad expression before going over to talk to Mark. 

Doyoung frowned himself, looking at the long stretch of nature ahead of him and sighing. He had a long hike ahead, with just himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Doyoung was straggling at the back of the pack as they walked over a hill, praying that their lunch break would come soon. He was so tired, so hungry, and all he wanted to do was sit down. 

When they went over the hill, Doyoung was in shock. The view was absolutely stunning: a shot of snow capped mountains surrounding tree covered valleys. A few steps away were a few small pools of water next to a small lake, with spots to sit down next to it. The nature looked stunning, with the sun beating down and the sound of the birds and the trees flickering through his ears. Maybe that long hike was worth it. 

Doyoung grabbed his lunch from a strangely whistful looking Sehun and sat down in a far off corner. Luckily, Ten sat down next to him, feeling better about his friend ditching him. Taeyong came up to them and stood next to Ten. 

"The view is beautiful, isn't it?" Ten said, looking up at Taeyong. 

"It is beautiful," Taeyong responded, but his eyes were glued to Ten's face. Doyoung rolled his eyes at the cheesiness but Ten didn't seem to notice. Taeyong looked awkward after that, rubbing the nape of his neck. 

"Well, I'm going to go sit with Johnny and stuff," Taeyong said, running off. Ten watched him go with a loving sigh.

"Isn't he handsome?" Ten said to Doyoung once Taeyong was out of earshot. 

"I guess," Doyoung responded, biting into his sandwich. Ten did that corny little sigh again. 

"He's really sweet too. He's very quiet though. I feel like I just talk and talk and talk; I hope it doesn't annoy him," Ten admitted. 

"I mean, I have no experience with love and all, but from what I can tell he seems to like you," Doyoung said. 

"Really?" Ten responded. Doyoung nodded. 

"Ugh, I really like him too. He's the kind of guy I could just talk to for hours. He's definitely the cutest guy here and we'd make an adorable couple," Ten spoke. He squealed loudly. "Can you imagine? We'd be the cutest couple here at camp!"

Doyoung chuckled and nodded along with Ten. 

"Speaking of couples...what's going on with you and Jaehyun?" Ten asked, waggling his eyebrows and smirking at Doyoung. Doyoung rolled his eyes. 

"What do you mean?" Doyoung whined back. 

"You blush so hard whenever he even talks to you. Come on, you like him," Ten teased. Doyoung shook his head angrily, but his cheeks did start to turn pink. 

"See! You do have a crush on him," Ten responded to his actions. "Seriously though. How does he make you feel?"

Doyoung sighed, trying to put his feelings into words. "I dunno....I just really like being around him. And I always get this weird feeling in my stomach whenever I look at him or talk to him. Or hear the sound of his voice or laugh. I feel all hot when he touches me too," Doyoung explained. 

"And do those stomach feelings....happen to feel like butterflies?" Ten asked. 

Doyoung shrugged. "I guess you could say that," he responded. Ten grinned at him. 

"Then you most definitely have a crush on him," Ten said. 

"No way!" Doyoung whined, but even he knew he was lying. "It's just....I've never really had a crush on anyone before."

"No one?" Ten cried. Doyoung nodded shyly. 

"I can't even imagine that," Ten mumbled under his breath. 

"Guys! Come hang out with us!" Johnny suddenly yelled, beckoning Ten and Doyoung over to where everyone else was sitting. They looked at each other, shrugged, and walked over to the others. 

"I think I'm going to back flip into the lake," Johnny said, peeling off his shirt. Ten still gazed at Johnny lustfully, but went over to Taeyong much quicker than he would have a few days ago. It made Doyoung shrug, and he just sat down and watched everyone around him. Everyone looked up as Johnny prepared to dive, and he jumped off of the ledge, flipped over in the air, and smoothly landed into the lake. 

"I can do that!" Yuta cried, standing up and shaking off. He scrunched his face as he prepared to do it. Everyone watched him expectantly, wondering if he'd actually do it. 

"Come on!" Johnny yelled up to him. 

"I'm definitely going to do it!" Yuta yelled back. "Sicheng, look, I'm gonna do it," he added. Sicheng just watched him uncomfortably, everyone knowing he probably wasn't going to do it. 

"Fuck this," Taeyong grunted, pushing Yuta in and jumping in after him. 

"Fuck you!" Yuta screamed as he came up for air. Taeyong just shrugged and chuckled. 

"Ten!" Taeyong yelled. "Come here!" Ten and Doyoung shared a look, Doyoung winking at Ten before Ten ran over and jumped into the water. Doyoung heard them all giggling in the water and suddenly wanted to go in. He couldn't swim very well, but for once it actually seemed fun. No way was he jumping off that big ledge though, so he crawled down to the edge of the lake and slid in. 

"It's so cold!" He whined loudly, shivering uncomfortably. He heard a few splashes and Jaehyun and Mark's heads bobbed out of the water. 

"Let's warm you up then," Ten responded, swimming over to Doyoung and hugging him tightly. Suddenly, he felt all of the other boys wrap their arms around him. 

Doyoung had never been friendless at school, but he was usually way too focused on his studies to establish tight friendships. So to have all these boys hugging him like best friends made him feel special and loved in ways he'd never felt before. He grinned widely. 

"Thanks guys," he mumbled, warmed up from the heart. 

"Oh my god Doyoung is right!" A voice screeched. 

"Hug Taeil!" Ten responded, everyone swimming over to the freezing Taeil and hugging him tightly. Finally when Taeil pushed everyone off of him, the boys looked around. 

"Where's Sicheng?" Taeyong asked. Mark put his finger over his lips and pointed upwards to where the thirteen year old had fallen asleep on the rocks. Everyone quietly giggled at the napping boy. 

"He's just so cute!" Yuta said quietly. "Like in the baby or puppy way." 

"I just want to tuck him under the covers," Taeyong responded. 

"How is he so pure and innocent?" Ten asked. The whole group shrugged and laughed, finally starting to become friends. 


	4. The Ledge

The next day, Taeil woke up everyone in their cabin. 

"Breakfast bell," he said tiredly. The boys all got up with a groan, standing and making their way to the dining hall. 

By the time they got there, Mark, Yuta, Jaehyun, and Sicheng were already sitting at their usual table with confused looks. 

"Where were you guys?" Yuta asked them as Kyungsoo, the chef, angrily put mac and cheese in front of them. 

"Asleep," Johnny responded groggily. 

"Why are we eating mac and cheese for breakfast?" Taeyong asked tiredly. 

"Because you guys slept through breakfast! It's noon now," Mark responded. The older boys started laughing to themselves. 

"Damn," Ten responded, hungrily digging into his meal. 

The boys quickly finished up their food as Sehun approached them. 

"Yo, I actually need to help out my boyfriend today so go do whatever the fuck you want," their counselor said. 

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?" Ten asked. Sehun nodded. 

"Here?" Ten asked. Sehun nodded again. 

"Did you guys meet here?" Ten spoke. Sehun nodded a third time. Ten chuckled awkwardly, looking at his friends and then back at Sehun. 

"Um, could I talk to you for a minute?" Ten asked Sehun. Sehun shrugged and the pair walked off to talk in the corner. Everyone looked at each other, shrugged, and started talking again. 

Ten came back and sat at the table, smiling sneakily. 

"Okay, so, I have an idea of what to do today," Ten said with a small smile. Everyone looked at him expectantly. 

"So apparently there's this ledge over by the stream with a great view. We could get some snacks from the store and chill up there," Ten suggested. 

"Sounds good," Taeyong responded, a soft smile on his lips. Everyone nodded in agreement, putting away their things. 

After everyone finished getting ready and gathering snacks/blankets, they finally made their way up to the ledge Ten was talking about. When they got on it, the boys gasped. 

"Wow, the view is beautiful!" Mark said. The middle part of the ledge looked over all of the forest and mountains of their camp, with the horizon in the distance. 

"This is super cool; thanks Ten," Yuta said. Everyone mumbled their thanks to Ten and he smiled. 

"It's no problems guys," he responded. As everyone settled down, Ten suddenly grabbed onto Doyoung's arm. 

"Doyoungie, I have to show you something!" He said loudly. Doyoung shrugged, used to Ten's shenanigans at that point. He walked further up the ledge, leading Doyoung along until they were in a much more secluded spot. 

"Okay so I was talking with our counselor today, right?" Ten said excitedly, his voice dropping to almost a whisper. Doyoung nodded along. "Since he and his boyfriend met here, I wanted to ask him what were the most romantic spots where I could make my moves on Taeyong. He said here was the best spot, and I think he was right!"

"He was right," Doyoung responded. The spot really was beautiful and many spots were quite secluded. 

"Where the hell did you guys go?" Johnny shouted. 

"Coming!" Ten yelled back. 

"I'm putting my plan into action tonight. Wish me luck!" Ten cheered, standing up and walking back to the others. Doyoung chuckled fondly at Ten's craziness and followed him back. 

At first, all of the boys sat in a big clump on the ledge, talking in a friendly way. Doyoung was starting to realize that all of these boys were really nice, and he could even consider them friends. Well, maybe he liked Jaehyun a bit too much but that was beside the point. Even though all of them would be at very different cliques if they went to the same school, their friendship just sort of worked. It was surprisingly to a guy like Doyoung, who had never had too many friends, but he was actually enjoying it. 

It was getting to be later in the evening, the breeze growing chilly, when the boys split off into smaller groups. Ten pulled Taeyong up to a higher part of the ledge, a move Doyoung was definitely expecting. Mark and Yuta were trying to explain dabbing to Sicheng, and Taeil was singing to himself in the corner. That left Doyoung alone with Jaehyun, something that made him both excited and uncomfortable all at once. 

To avoid the conversation, Doyoung pulled his book out of his pocket and started to read it.

"What book is that?" Jaehyun asked. 

"Great Expectations," Doyoung responded. 

"Isn't that old?" Jaehyun questioned. Doyoung chuckled. 

"Yeah, it's by Charles Dickens. From the eighteen hundreds."

"It must be hard to read," Jaehyun said. Doyoung looked at it and thought a moment. 

"A little; it's not that bad though," Doyoung responded. Jaehyun looked over his shoulder at the page. 

"It's too hard for me to read," Jaehyun admitted. "You must be really smart!"

Doyoung blushed hard at the compliment. "I-I dunno," he stuttered out.

"Really! It's cool that you like to read," Jaehyun said, and Doyoung blushed even harder. Why was Jaehyun making things so difficult for him? Doyoung didn't even know if Jaehyun liked boys. Hell, Doyoung didn't even know if Doyoung liked boys. All he knew was that he liked Jaehyun and it was really, really confusing. How did people constantly have crushes? They were so distracting!

At that moment, Taeil decided to come sit next to Jaehyun and Doyoung. Doyoung was grateful for the escape but Jaehyun frowned a bit. 

"Taeil! What's up?" Doyoung asked. He knew Taeil would never start a conversation himself. Doyoung may not like people, but he's definitely not shy. 

"Nothing," Taeil responded with a shy little shrug. 

"You have a nice voice," Jaehyun said. Taeil grinned wide. 

"Thanks!" Taeil responded, but Doyoung frowned. He shouldn't have thought he was special when Jaehyun gave him that compliment. Jaehyun was just nice to everyone. Taeil looked up and his eyebrows suddenly furrowed as the sun began to set on the horizon.

"What are they doing?" Taeil asked with concern. Jaehyun and Doyoung turned their heads to look where Taeil was looking. Up on the ledge they could see Taeyong and Ten giggling together, Taeyong's hand on Ten's thigh and faces only inches apart. 

"Do you think they like each other?" Jaehyun asked. Doyoung didn't say anything because he didn't want to share Ten's secret, even though he had a suspicion that Ten wouldn't really care. Doyoung considered Ten to be his closest friend here and he didn't want to lose his trust. Anyways, hearing all of Ten's inner drama was pretty funny. 

"Seems like it," Taeil responded. Just as Taeyong shut his eyes and started to lean in towards Ten, the sky colored beautiful shades of orange, pink, and blue, a loud voice broke them apart. 

"How are my cool teenage friends?" Donghyuck yelled to everyone. Ten and Taeyong looked beyond disappointed, Mark looked terrified, Yuta looked mad, and Johnny groaned aloud. 

"What are you doing here?" Yuta whined. 

"I wanted to hang out with my cool teenage friends instead of those lame twelve year olds," Donghyuck responded. 

"You're twelve!" Jaehyun shouted back at him. 

"But I'm not lame," he responded with a smirk. He sat down next to Mark and looked at Johnny and Sicheng. 

"What are you guys up to?" He asked casually, like he didn't just interrupt everything the boys were doing. 

"Um, we're trying to explain dabbing to Sicheng," Yuta answered. 

"Fuck yeah!" Donghyuck responded, accentuating each word with a dab. "Back home, I'm the king of dabs. I can even dab with a fidget spinner in each hand."

"No thanks," Johnny said, standing up and walking over to where Taeil was. He sat down next to them with a disgusted look on his face. 

"What's a fidget spinner?" Sicheng asked. Donghyuck smirked. 

"It's the greatest invention since-" 

Yuta suddenly covered Sicheng's ears in the middle of his sentence. 

"You must be protected," Yuta mumbled to Sicheng, leading him away from Sicheng. That left Mark and Donghyuck alone, and Donghyuck bit his lip suddenly, trying to be sexy. 

"You know, that's actually pretty cool. About the fidget spinners and dabs," Mark admitted shyly. 

"Mark! Don't go to the dark side!" Jaehyun shouted. 

"Donghyuck!" A loud, deep voice suddenly yelled. 

"Shit," Donghyuck mumbled, running down the ledge and into the woods. The same counselor who had been looking for Donghyuck two days prior reappeared at the top of the ledge. 

"Where did that little shit go?" The counselor said, in between heavy breaths. 

"Down there," Johnny responded, casually pointing to the woods. The counselor groaned and rolled his eyes. 

"Thanks," the man said with a sad look in his eyes, slowly stumbling down the ledge and into the forest. 

"I feel really bad for that counselor," Yuta said. Just then, the dinner bell rang, and all the boys got up. 

As they were walking to the dining hall, Doyoung pulled Ten aside. 

"I'm really sorry you got interrupted," he said. Ten rolled his eyes. 

"It's fine," Ten responded with annoyance. "I still have some time though."

"Yeah. If it wasn't for that kid though," Doyoung said. 

"He is pretty annoying," Ten said. "But I can't blame him. When I was twelve I acted just like that."

That didn't really surprise Doyoung at all, but he pretended to be shocked. 

"Overconfident, wanting to be popular and cool, and a thirst for guys. Sounds like me at twelve, and Donghyuck as well. He's still annoying though."

"That's for sure," Doyoung responded. The pair walked into the dining hall, wondering what the next day had in store for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! Author speaking. How are you guys liking the story so far? This is my first NCT fic so I'm a bit nervous but I do like where the story is going. Any questions? Things you'd like to see? What do you like and dislike? Leave me a comment and let me know! I love comments. Thank you guys so much for reading and hopefully enjoying!


	5. Awkward, Uncomfortable, Yet Somehow Wonderful

"I'm bored," Mark announced the next evening in cabin D2. All of the thirteen to fifteen year olds were piled in there, plus Donghyuck (who had refused to leave all day).

"We've been bored," Johnny responded with aggravation. The whole group groaned. They'd been in the cabin all day, with absolutely nothing to do, because Sehun had abandoned them (yet again). They'd only emerged from the cabin for meals, but otherwise they just lazed around on their beds with nothing to do. 

Suddenly, Ten grinned sneakily. Doyoung cursed internally. He knew that the look on Ten's face only meant trouble. 

"I know a game that would keep us very entertained," Ten said, his tone sly. Everyone else looked at Ten expectantly, but Doyoung stared at the floor in fear. "We should play spin the bottle."

Doyoung facepalmed. He knew something like that was coming. 

"Yes! Let's play that," Donghyuck cheered. 

"Not you," Ten whined. "You're too young." Donghyuck pouted. 

"Honestly...I'd be down," Johnny said, looking at everyone else in the room. 

"Same," Taeyong answered. Yuta shrugged and Mark nodded shyly, agreeing to play. 

"I-I guess that could be fun," Taeil quietly spoke. 

"I think so too," Jaehyun added optimistically. Doyoung rolled his eyes dramatically. 

"Fine, I'll play too," he said angrily. Honestly, he was only agreeing because Jaehyun agreed to. 

"What's spin the bottle?" Sicheng asked. Yuta stood up as everyone gathered in a circle on the floor, grabbing an empty soda bottle. 

"It's a game where one person spins the bottle, and whoever the bottle lands on they have to kiss," Yuta explained, scooting next to Sicheng and placing the bottle in the middle. Sicheng's eyes grew wide but his expression remained the same. 

"Oh. I've never kissed anyone before," Sicheng admitted. 

"That's okay," Yuta responded, rubbing Sicheng's shoulder. "You totally don't have to play if you don't want to."

"N-no, I want to," Sicheng protested. Yuta grinned. 

"Good," he responded with a smirk that made Sicheng blush. 

"Get out of the circle Donghyuck," Johnny said firmly when the prepubescent boy tried to squeeze in next to him. 

"Come on!" Donghyuck whined back. "Fine. I'm watching though," he protested, climbing up to one of the top bunks to watch the game from above. 

"Okay, let's set up the rules. First of all, you have to kiss whoever it lands on, no exceptions. Second of all, if it lands in between two people, you have to kiss the person to your right. Third, no pecks. We aren't wimps here; you gotta go for a full on make out sesh," Ten said. 

"What's make out?" Sicheng asked. 

"Dude, I get not knowing spin the bottle, dabbing, or fidget spinners, but not knowing what making out is? Do you live under a rock?" Johnny asked. Yuta glared at him. 

"I mean, my parents are pretty protective of me. I'm home schooled, so I don't really have a lot of friends my own age," Sicheng explained. Everyone nodded in understanding. 

"That makes a lot of sense," Taeyong responded. "And making out is.....open mouthed kissing." Sicheng tilted his head in confusion. "It makes more sense once you actually do it," Taeyong explained. 

"Me first!" Ten said excitedly. He spun the bottle, making two or three rounds before it landed squarely on Mark. The thirteen year old turned a bright shade of red. Ten grinned happily. Doyoung thought he would've been disappointed not to get Taeyong or even Johnny or Yuta, but then he remembered Ten would pretty much go for anything. 

"Come here big boy," Ten said seductively. Donghyuck glared as Mark slowly made his way over to Ten. His eyes averted, Mark quickly pecked Ten on the lips before scurrying away. 

"You call that a kiss?" Ten said in shock and anger. Mark blushed even more, so hard Doyoung thought his face would explode. 

"That was my first kiss," Mark quietly whined. 

"That doesn't even count! Let me show you how it's done," Ten said, pulling Mark back over to him. This time, both Taeyong and Donghyuck glared at the two boys. They shared a look of understanding, averting their eyes. 

Mark kneeled next to Ten and he didn't have much time to figure what was going on before Ten pulled him in for a deep kiss. Ten held him there for quite a while, the kissing noises quite loud before Ten released him. Mark blinked rapidly, wide eyed with a look of shock on his face. 

"Good?" Ten asked, like he already knew the answer. 

"Y-yeah," Mark answered breathlessly, slowly crawling back to his seat. 

"God, would I kill to be Ten," Donghyuck announced, making Mark whine and blush even harder than before. 

"Don't bug the poor kid; Ten's already traumatized him enough," Johnny responded. "Now it's Taeil's turn."

Taeil wordlessly spun the bottle very slowly, inching over to and stopping on Johnny. Taeil's eyes widened considerably but Johnny just shrugged, cupping Taeil's cheek and pressing their lips together. Johnny kept it going for a few seconds before pulling away. 

"Was that your first kiss?" Johnny asked. 

"Was I really that bad?" Taeil whined back. 

"Nah, you just seemed nervous," he responded. 

"Next!" Ten called out. 

"Again?" Mark whined. He sighed and spun the bottle, this time landing on Taeyong. Taeyong passionlessly kissed Mark, pulling away as soon as he could. 

"Mmh, I bet Mark's pretty lips are so soft. Taeyong, are they soft?" Donghyuck asked as soon as Taeyong and Mark returned to their respective seats. 

"No, not really. They're pretty chapped. Honestly though, Mark isn't too bad," Taeyong answered. 

"It was good," Mark said, "But Ten was better." Taeyong pouted and Ten grinned with pride. 

"I just restrained myself so I wouldn't freak you out," Taeyong mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms. 

"Is it my turn?" Sicheng asked. Everyone nodded. 

"U-um, okay," he responded nervously, awkwardly spinning the bottle until it landed on Yuta. 

"So we are gonna...kiss?" Sicheng asked as Yuta crawled over to him. 

"Yup," Yuta responded, brushing Sicheng's bangs out of his eyes and tucking them behind his ear. Sicheng looked down at the floor before Yuta leaned in slowly, pressing their lips together. 

He kept things chaste for a few moments before opening up their mouths, hand resting on Sicheng's slim waist. Sicheng leaned into him before Yuta finally pulled away, grinning wide. Sicheng's eyes blinked open and a blush dusted over his cheeks, eyes quickly averting from Yuta's gaze. 

"Oh....I didn't think it would be that nice," Sicheng mumbled. 

"Of course it was," Yuta responded, ruffling Sicheng's hair. "I know I'm good." 

Finally, it was Doyoung's turn. Internally, he was nervous and full of butterflies. But on the outside, he glared at everyone and spun the bottle just a little too hard. After whirring around too many times to count, it finally landed on Jaehyun. Doyoung exhaled, trying to decide whether or not he was happy about that outcome. Jaehyun grinned wide, something Doyoung wasn't expecting, and beckoned Doyoung closer. Doyoung crawled over to Jaehyun and Jaehyun pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Jaehyun whispered into Doyoung's ear. Doyoung shook his head. "I have, but not that much so I'm not very good," Jaehyun admitted in a whisper. He tilted his head and started kissing Doyoung on the lips. 

Doyoung almost pulled back because of the intensity of the situation. Jaehyun's lips were so soft and so warm against his, and Doyoung felt a strange warmth in his stomach that he couldn't explain. His hands naturally rested on Jaehyun's broad shoulders, and Jaehyun's hands suddenly flew to Doyoung's hips. Doyoung felt so hot, so alive, so energetic and overwhelmed, yet somehow everything felt right. Especially when he finally pulled away and Jaehyun was looking back at him. 

"That was kinda hot," Donghyuck said. Doyoung glared at Donghyuck but Jaehyun just chuckled. 

"For once, I agree with the kid," Johnny responded. 

"Shut up guys," Doyoung whined. Jaehyun suddenly winked at him and Doyoung felt a shiver run down his spine, going back to his place as quickly as he could. 

"My turn, fucking finally," Johnny said, spinning the bottle until it landed squarely on Mark. 

"Really?" Mark whined. 

"Come on, you know you want to," Johnny said, waggling his eyebrows. 

"Maybe we should let Johnny roll again," Donghyuck mumbled under his breath. 

"No way! That's breaking the rules," Ten protested. 

"Fine," Mark groaned, walking over to Johnny and plopping down in front of him. Johnny chuckled at Mark's silliness and smiled into the kiss, carding his fingers through his hair as Mark leaned in closer. 

Mark whined a tiny bit when Johnny pulled away then blushed and covered his mouth, physically running away from Johnny. Johnny just laughed as Donghyuck absolutely glowered. 

"Is he really that good?" Taeyong asked. Mark curled up in a tiny nervous ball and Taeil nodded to Taeyong. 

"Please move on," Mark begged the group, his face still hidden in his arms. 

"Jaehyun!" Ten called. Jaehyun smiled and spun the bottle, slowly down around Sicheng. But other than Doyoung, nobody noticed that Jaehyun pushed the bottle ever so slightly. 

"Wow, Doyoung again," Ten teased. 

"What a surprise," Jaehyun responded with a nervous chuckle. Doyoung was trying to process Jaehyun's actions, how he wanted to kiss Doyoung more than Sicheng and was willing to cheat to do it, when Jaehyun suddenly grabbed the back of Doyoung's head and kissed him. This time things were rougher, more passionate, mostly because Doyoung felt more comfortable and Jaehyun didn't feel like he needed to hold back. Jaehyun pulled away panting, his and Doyoung's eyes locked, and Donghyuck physically whistled. 

"Damn, you two are one hot couple," Taeyong said. 

"Okay, whoever I kiss next, we'd better be good. I'm gonna outdo those two," Ten responded. Doyoung blushed and brushed his hair out of his eyes. 

"I don't think that's possible," Jaehyun said to Ten. Doyoung grinned to himself and Yuta reached over to spin the bottle. The plastic bottle landed on Taeil. Taeil chuckled uncomfortably as Yuta pulled him in for an open mouthed yet quick kiss. Yuta sighed when it was over. 

"Johnny was better, wasn't he?" Yuta asked sadly. Taeil pursed his lips and nodded, and Yuta rolled his eyes. Johnny smirked and nodded. 

"Oh yeah, I'm the best," Johnny said confidently. 

"If you guys let me play I'm sure I would beat all of you at kissing," Donghyuck spoke. The others just laughed at him. 

"No way. You've definitely never kissed someone," Taeyong said. 

"Yes way! I told you guys; I'm the most popular guy in the seventh grade. I've definitely been kissed before. I'm no stranger to spin the bottle," Donghyuck rebutted. 

Everyone just kind of rolled their eyes at him. 

"Anyways....it's my turn," Taeyong said, spinning the bottle and landing on Ten. Both boys smirked seductively at each other. 

"It's time we showed these boys what a hot kiss really looks like," Ten spoke, biting his lips. Taeyong nodded, eyes glued to Ten's seductive pout. Without hesitation he pressed their lips together, open mouthed and lewd, his hands drifting a little too far past Ten's hips but god did he love it. Ten wanted to believe that Taeyong had been saving all this for him, his tongue swiping against Ten's lower lip, his body slowly lowering until he was on top of Ten, just taking his mouth like he owned it. Ten had kissed a lot of guys before, but honestly, it was nothing like this. The boys Ten had kissed before were just that: boys. Taeyong kissed like a man. 

"Is Donghyuck in here?" That deep voice that the boys were starting to recognize spoke. Donghyuck suddenly ducked under the covers of the bed he was sitting on. Taeyong and Ten continued kissing, not hearing the voice, while the other boys looked up. 

"He's up there," Johnny responded, pointing up at the bed Donghyuck was hiding in. The counselor started to walk over to the bed before almost tripping on Taeyong and Ten. The pair finally realized the counselor was in their room and blushed hard, pulling away quickly, but not before the counselor literally saw Taeyong completely on top of Ten. 

"Um...okay," the counselor responded. "Donghyuck, please come out. I see you under those blankets. It's way past your bed time," he said. Donghyuck sighed dramatically, jumping out of the bunk bed and onto the floor. He crossed his arms and glared at Johnny. 

"Thanks for ratting me out, asshole," Donghyuck angrily said to Johnny. 

"No swearing!" the counselor said to Donghyuck. "By the way guys, my name is Chanyeol. Call me if you ever need me to get rid of this little bastard."

"Oh, we will," Johnny responded. Chanyeol lead Donghyuck out of the door, but not until Donghyuck flipped them all off. 

The room was silent for a few moments. 

"I can't believe the counselor saw us making out!" Ten whined. 

"That was so awkward," Taeyong responded under his breath. Suddenly, Sicheng yawned loudly. 

"Let's go to bed. It's late, and I'm pretty tired," Yuta said. Everyone nodded, going to their respective cabins, minds racing. 


	6. Lazy Days

Doyoung had not slept a wink. Despite being beyond exhausted, the racing of his mind and the butterflies in his stomach prevented him from falling asleep for the whole night. He'd finally been able to sleep in the morning, around when the breakfast bell rang, but he woke back up soon after. 

In the afternoon, someone knocked on their door. 

"Who is it?" Taeil groaned. Apparently, the others were in the same situation. 

"Just us," Mark tiredly responded. He, Jaehyun, Yuta, and Sicheng sleepily walked into the room, sitting down on the floor in their pajamas. 

"Wanna head to the dining hall? The lunch bell just rang a few minutes ago," Taeyong said, standing up. 

"I'm so not hungry," Sicheng responded sadly. Most of the others nodded. 

"What's wrong with you guys?" Johnny asked with concern. Usual, he and Taeyong were the ones who were too tired to get up for breakfast and even lunch. 

"After I had my first kiss I almost threw up," Ten explained. "It's a lot of nerves." Johnny and Taeyong nodded. 

"Wow, were me, Taeyong, and Ten the only ones who had been kissed before?" Johnny asked. 

"I'd been kissed before but only ever by one person," Yuta explained. 

"I'd kissed before too but never made out," Jaehyun added. Johnny nodded in understanding. 

"You guys must be dead tired then," Taeyong said understandingly. Everyone else groaned and nodded. 

"What are we gonna do today?" Jaehyun asked. 

"I am not leaving this cabin," Taeil responded, rolling off of his bed and onto the floor with the others. Doyoung figured he should do the same, getting up and angrily sitting on the floor. 

"I heard there's an art shack, maybe we can do some crafting from there," Sicheng said optimisitically. 

"Like what?" Ten asked. 

"I dunno, I could teach you all how to make friendship bracelets," Sicheng responded. 

"Let's do that," Yuta said enthusiastically. 

"Sounds kinda lame," Taeyong responded. 

"It's summer camp; we have to make a few friendship bracelets," Johnny responded. Taeyong stood up with a groan. 

"I'll get some string. Does anyone want food from the dining hall?" Taeyong asked. 

"Don't they have cereal in the back? That sounds nice," Mark said softly. Everyone agreed with him, so Taeyong promised to bring everyone back some lucky charms. 

"Oh, Ten, could you come with me?" Taeyong asked. Ten looked confused but nodded and smiled. 

"Sure," he responded, standing up and following Taeyong out the door. 

The walk to the art shack was silent for reasons that Ten couldn't pinpoint, a strange tension coming from Taeyong. They quickly picked up the string and headed towards the dining hall. 

"Are you alright?" Ten suddenly asked. He knew Taeyong was a quiet person, but Taeyong had start being more talkative around him, up until now at least. 

Taeyong sighed. "Look, I know this is a bit weird," he said quietly, nerves evident in his tone. "But I figured that since camp isn't very long, I might as well say this now. I like you a lot," Taeyong said, stopping in the middle of the gravel road and turning towards Ten. Ten looked up at him, eyes wide but expression unreadable. "You're really sweet and cute and I don't want any of the other guys snatching you up. So, you should be my boyfriend. If you want," he spoke, brushing away his hair and looking at the floor. 

"Wait...are you serious?" Ten asked. Taeyong nodded. 

"I-I mean I know we haven't known each other very long, I'm really sorry for making things awkward, we only have a month though and I didn't wanna waste that time, I'm really fucking sorry, man, I'll just shut up now," Taeyong trailed off. 

"No no no, Taeyong, I like you too," Ten responded excitedly, grabbing Taeyong's wrists. Taeyong looked up at him and Ten grinned. "I just kinda thought you were joking at first."

"You thought I was joking? Ten, you're fucking perfect," Taeyong spoke. 

"Says Lee Taeyong, the literal sex god," Ten responded, gaze driting from Taeyong's eyes to his well-bitten lips. Taeyong smirked down and Ten and kissed him, Ten moaning into his mouth as he grabbed his shirt to pull him closer. Taeyong wrapped his arm around Ten's waist, his free hand carding through Ten's silky hair. 

"Can you guys not?" A voice suddenly called. Taeyong and Ten turned around to see Sehun, their counselor, looking at them with disappointment. 

"You're just salty that you and the five to sevens aren't the hottest couple at camp any more," Ten responded. 

"And who, may I ask, is the hottest couple at camp?" Sehun asked. 

Ten gestured to himself and Taeyong. "Us."

"Yeah," Taeyong added. Sehun just shook his head and laughed, walking down the gravel road. 

"As much as I want to make out with you more, we do need to get food for the others," Taeyong spoke once the counselor was gone. 

Ten sighed. "You're right." But Taeyong grabbed Ten's hand and interlaced their fingers, and Ten automatically felt better. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Ten and Taeyong returned to their cabin a few minutes later carrying string and cereal with no milk in cups for everyone. They were holding hands too and looking extra giddy, and the other boys were quite confused. 

"Are you two dating now or something?" Yuta asked. Ten grinned proudly. 

"Yes we are!" Ten responded. Taeyong squeezed Ten's hand. 

"That was awfully fast," Jaehyun commented. 

"Only took you two six days," Johnny added as Taeyong and Ten went up into Taeyong's bed, the top of a bunk bed. 

"Well, you guys are going to start having crushes on each other, and you won't even confess until the last day of camp and waste the entire summer, alright? I just wanted a head start so I could spend as much with Ten as possible," Taeyong explained. 

"I guess it makes sense," Mark responded. 

"Jaehyun," Ten mouthed to Doyoung when only Doyoung was looking. Doyoung just rolled his eyes, turning back to Sicheng who was explaining how to make the braceletes. 

Once all the boys had set to work (other than Taeyong and Ten, who were just snuggling in Taeyong's bed), Yuta turned to the others. 

"Why is it so quiet?" Yuta asked. The others thought for a moment. 

"Donghyuck isn't here," Jaehyun responded after a few moments. 

"You know, I kinda miss that little shit," Taeil admitted. 

"Me too," Mark added. 

"I don't. He's a brat," Johnny responded, and everyone chuckled. 

"He's got a huge crush on you, Mark," Doyoung said. Mark immediately turned a bright shade of red. 

"No way!" He whined. 

"Doyoung is right. He's always flirting with you. Well, whatever the twelve year old version of flirting is. He's doing that," Johnny said. 

"You guys are making stuff up," Mark responded with an uncomfortable laugh. 

Later in the evening, right before dinner, Sicheng finished his bracelet. He was the first one done, and it actually looked good, so everyone was begging for it. 

"Um....I guess I'll give it to....Yuta," Sicheng finally decided. Yuta grinned with pride, holding out his wrist for Sicheng to tie it on. When Sicheng finished, Yuta pulled Sicheng onto his lap. 

"You're so cute," Yuta said sweetly. "Isn't he so cute?" Yuta announced to the group. "Like a kitten." 

Sicheng blushed softly, but Yuta just laughed. Sicheng knew that their kiss meant a lot more to him than it did to Yuta, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking that Yuta was really handsome. And thinking about how handsome he was. All that time. And on top of the fact that Yuta sort of babied him, so it was hard not to imagine him as the sweet, caring boyfriend he'd always seen in TV shows. 

"Okay, I can say that it's official that I'm the best kisser here," Johnny bragged, breaking Sicheng out of his thoughts. 

"I have to say, Taeyong is pretty good," Ten responded. 

"Not as good as Johnny," Mark responded. 

"I think Mark is right," Taeil added. "Anyways, you're biased."

"I've kissed more people in my fourteen years of life than you guys will ever kiss as long as you live. I can genuinely say Taeyong's one of the best," Ten responded. 

"But you've never kissed Johnny," Taeil mumbled. Ten rolled his eyes but Taeyong grinned at Ten defending him, pulling Ten closer into his arms. 

Doyoung thought for a moment. Yeah, supposedly Johnny and Taeyong and Ten were good, but Doyoung was really happy he'd only kissed Jaehyun. From what Doyoung could tell, Jaehyun was pretty good, and Doyoung was sort of even starting to accept his crush on the thirteen year old. 

Finally, the dinner bell rung. 

"More cereal?" Taeyong asked, standing up and getting out of the bed with Ten. 

"Yes please," Sicheng responded. Ten started to fix up the blankets on Taeyong's bed before Taeyong stopped him. 

"Don't worry about fixing our bed," he said. 

"Our bed? You two are sharing a bed now?" Yuta asked. 

"I mean, we're a couple and our parents aren't here. Of course we're going to share a bed," Ten responded. 

"Please don't have sex while we're sharing a cabin," Johnny said desperately. 

"Of course not! We've only known each other for six days," Taeyong responded. 

"Come on, let's go so we can make out right now and get it out of our system," Ten said, pulling Taeyong along, but with Ten, Taeyong was always along for the ride. 


	7. Gifts and Making Out

As usual, everyone in cabin E2 groaned loudly when the breakfast bell rang. Doyoung rolled his eyes and got dressed as the boys from the other cabin pounded on the door. Doyoung opened up for them and they stared at the tired teens. 

"Come on guys; let's get breakfast," Jaehyun said. Taeil groaned again and rolled straight off of the bed and onto the wooden floor. 

"That hurt way more than I thought it would," he mumbled. 

"Nobody told me that going to camp meant waking up before noon," Johnny grumbled in his sleep voice. But they all eventually got up, Ten and Taeyong being the last of them. 

"Okay, you two look like you haven't slept in years," Mark teased. Ten just glared at everyone. 

"Do you think we can bribe the counselors for coffee?" Taeyong asked as he put on shoes and just walked out of the door in his pajamas.

As they walked to the dining hall, Ten pulled Doyoung aside. 

"Kill me," Ten mumbled. 

"What were you guys doing?" Doyoung whispered. Ten just pulled down his top to show Doyoung the hickies dotting his collarbone. 

"We only went to bed when it started getting light outside," Ten explained. 

"You better not have had sex!" Doyoung angrily muttered. 

"We just made out, I swear!" Ten responded as they walked inside. They sat down at their usual table as Kyungsoo, the chef, dropped pancakes onto their plates with a stony expression. 

"Late, again," he said with frustration. 

"Sorry sir," Sicheng mumbled back. 

"This is one is such a sweetie," the chef responded, ruffling Sicheng's hair. "The rest of you....." Kyungsoo just sighed and walked away. Yuta wrapped his arm protectively around Sicheng's waist and Sicheng blushed. Ten gave Doyoung a look Doyoung couldn't quite understand. 

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Jaehyun asked as the boys ate their pancakes. 

"I thought I saw tie dye tables set up at the art shack," Mark responded. 

"That sounds sort of fun," Yuta said. 

"First of all, tie dye is disgusting," Ten spoke. 

"We can just make out," Taeyong responded. 

"True," Ten mumbled, eating his pancakes again. 

"Didn't you guys make out for like....seven hours last night?" Doyoung asked incredulously. 

"Doyoung, I'm a fourteen year old boy. I could spend the rest of my existence just making out and I'd be satisfied," Ten responded. 

"He has a point," Yuta said. 

After breakfast, the boys all headed down to the art shack. Mark was right; tables with white clothing, tubs of water, and dye tubes were lined up. 

"Let's go find a spot," Taeyong mumbled into Ten's ear. Ten grinned and bit his lip as Taeyong grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a tree not too far from the art shack. 

"This is nice," Taeyong mumbled as he backed Ten up against a tree. Ten just nodded and cupped Taeyong's cheeks, leaning in to press their lips together. Taeyong stepped closer, their bodies almost touching as they softly kissed. Ten was quickly getting used the physical sensation of kissing Taeyong, but he didn't think he could ever get used to the way it made him feel, because honestly, it felt like magic. 

"I'm so glad I met you," Taeyong said quietly, pulling away and running his fingers through Ten's hair. It was oddly affectionate, contrasting with the way Taeyong had kissed him the previous night: lustfully, full of want and desperation and control. 

"That's kinda cheesy," Ten responded with a small giggle. "But I'm really glad I met you too." 

Taeyong mumbled something so quietly Ten couldn't even understand. 

"What did you say?" Ten asked. 

"N-nothing," Taeyong responded, even blushing a little bit. 

"Come on, tell me!" Ten whined. Taeyong shook his head and kissed Ten once again, all thoughts blown out of his head. 

"Shouldn't we go back to the others?" Ten asked after a few minutes of lips on lips. 

"How could we? All I want is you," Taeyong responded. Ten giggled again and looked Taeyong dead in the eyes, in the way that made Taeyong's heart melt. 

"You're right," he responded, resting his arms on Taeyong's broad shoulders. The movement caused Ten's shirt to get pulled down a little, revealing the marks left along his collarbone and neck. 

"Where'd you get that?" Taeyong asked with concern. Ten glared back at him. 

"Oh, I did that?" Taeyong asked with a little chuckle. 

"Yeah," Ten responded, somewhere between frustrated and proud. 

"Want me to kiss it better?" Taeyong said seductively into Ten's ear, forcing Ten to grin and pull his boyfriend back in. 

Back at the art shack, Doyoung was sighing loudly. 

"What's wrong?" Jaehyun asked, immediately rushing over to him. 

"I can't figure this out," Doyoung groaned, a wet shirt dripping dye every where held between his hands. 

Jaehyun giggled a little and Doyoung looked away, Jaehyun's handsome smile making him blush. Doyoung was still waiting for his crush to die down, but somehow it had only gotten worse, especially after they'd kissed during spin the bottle. 

"Well usually what you do is you use the rubber bands to tie up sections, then put the color you want in each individual section. But I think this is beyond hope. Maybe if you put more colors on it, it'll turn black," Jaehyun responded. 

"Ugh," Doyoung groaned with feeling. He grabbed the purple and started spraying it all over the top, trying to turn it black. Jaehyun just watched with a big smile, laughing at how silly Doyoung was. 

"Whatever," Doyoung eventually whined, grabbing a new shirt to start over. 

"Let me help you this time," Jaehyun responded. Their hands brushed as Jaehyun grabbed the top out of Doyoung's hands, making him blush. Jaehyun had just wanted an excuse to talk to Doyoung, but now he was blushing like an idiot just because they'd touched the tiniest bit. 

Jaehyun was so screwed for him. Even when they'd all gone around and introduced themselves, Doyoung's annoyed attitude had seemed almost cute to Jaehyun, and he was really smart too (except at tie dyeing, clearly). Their kisses during the spin the bottle had only made things worse, especially since Doyoung admitted it was his first kiss. Jaehyun could only hope that Doyoung felt the same way he did. 

"Hey boys!" Donghyuck said loudly, forcing Jaehyun out of his thoughts. The twelve year old boy sauntered over to them, peering over Taeil's shoulder. 

"Tie dye? That's awesome!" Donghyuck said, grabbing a t-shirt out of the pile to start making one. 

"Where were you yesterday?" Johnny asked. He was still annoyed with the kid, but at this point they figured Donghyuck could not be escaped. 

"Chanyeol practically held me captive," Donghyuck responded, expertly tying up the rubber bands. He started grabbing the pink dye and squeezing it onto the tied up top, walking over to Mark. 

"Missed you," Donghyuck said with a wink. Mark didn't respond but blushed from the tips of his ears down to his chest. 

"Leave the kid alone," Yuta responded, wrapping his arms around Sicheng. Sicheng blushed too, knowing Yuta had a weird complex about "protecting" him from Donghyuck. Sicheng sort of enjoyed his protective nature though, in the end. 

"Fine," Donghyuck said, glaring in Yuta's direction and continuing to work on his shirt. 

"Where are the others? The slutty one and the manly one?" Donghyuck asked as he finished dyeing the top and let it dry. 

"Do you mean...Taeyong and Ten?" Taeil asked. 

"Yeah, those guys," Donghyuck responded. Doyoung tried to hide his laughter, but he and Jaehyun secretly giggled to each other. 

"They're dating now," Sicheng explained. 

"Really?" Donghyuck asked. Everyone nodded at him. 

A suddenly loud rustling in the trees made Donghyuck suck in a breath. "Donghyuck?" A loud voice yelled. 

"Shit," Donghyuck mumbled, running over to Mark and handing him the shirt. 

"Uh, I think it's dry, just rinse it out.....it's for you," Donghyuck explained before running as fast as he could into the woods. Chanyeol, Donghyuck's counselor, burst into the art shack area. 

"Hey Chanyeol. He went that way," Johnny explained, pointing in the direction Donghyuck left. 

"Thanks," Chanyeol responded, panting heavily but following the boy. He didn't need to go far before a loud whistling sound came through the trees. 

"That's so hot," the all heard Donghyuck say loudly. 

"Stop!" They heard Ten whine back. 

"Donghyuck you little shit get back here," Chanyeol yelled as well. All of the others looked at each other and laughed at the craziness of camp life. Suddenly, the lunch bell rang, so they packed up their things. 

"Wait, first let me go rinse this," Mark said. The whole group went with him to the bathroom sink, and Mark began to run the top under the cold water. When the water came out clear, he finally squeezed out the excess water and opened the shirt. 

On it was a big pink heart surrounded by blue. 

"Did he really make that for you?" Doyoung asked. Mark blushed and nodded. 

"Okay, honestly, that's kind of adorable," Jaehyun responded. Mark smiled to himself and Sicheng sighed. 

"Guys, let's go to lunch before the chef guy yells at us again," Sicheng spoke. They all laughed and ran down the path, Mark straggling behind to hang his gift out to dry. 


	8. Scavenger Hunts

In the dining hall the next morning, the nine boys age thirteen to fifteen watched as the head counselors stood on top of a table. 

"Listen up guys! Today we're having a camp wide scavenger hunt! The winner gets a free pass to the store!" Head counselor Joonmyeon announced. The boys all shared a look. Usually they wouldn't participate in something like that, but free ice cream for the rest of camp was free ice cream for the rest of camp. The other head counselor, Yifan, walked around and handed each age group their first clue. Taeyong grabbed it and they all crowded around him. 

"Ready...go!" Joonmyeon yelled.

"It says 'what is the most colorful place at camp'?" Taeil read. 

"RIght now it's definitely the art shack. That place is a mess after all the dye from tie dyeing leaked everywhere," Doyoung responded. 

"Let's go then," Johnny said, the nine boys rushing down to the art shack to find their first clue. 

Once they reached the art shack, they found another note resting underneath the dyed shirts drying out in the sun. 

"If I was a fish, where at camp would I be?" Mark read aloud. 

"The pool, duh," Doyoung responded. 

"You're so good at this," Jaehyun mumbled softly as they rushed down to the pool before anyone else had even gotten to the art shack. 

"This was literally made for children," Doyoung answered with a chuckle. 

"Still..." Jaehyun spoke, with that little smile that made Doyoung's heart melt everytime. 

Once they reached the pool, they found the next clue. 

"Look...we aren't helping very much; we should probably just go," Ten said quietly. 

"You guys are NOT ditching us to go make out," Yuta responded agressively. 

"Yeah, you have to stay and help. Or else you don't get any ice cream," Sicheng added, Yuta possessively wrapping an arm around his waist. 

Ten rolled his eyes dramatically and groaned. "Fine, but you guys suck," Ten responded. 

"All we want in this world is to go make out, and you guys took that from us," Taeyong added. 

"You guys literally make out for five hours every night! Now go find the clue so we can move on," Doyoung responded as Taeyong nervously searched for the clue, eventually finding it underneath one of the pool chairs. Doyoung read the clue to himself and immediately pointed in the direction of the ledge. 

"Come on guys; let's go." The whole group followed after Doyoung, putting their trust in him to win the prize. Free ice cream was incredibly useful. 

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me and Taeyong just go make out," Ten whispered to Doyoung. 

"You guys do so much of that already! I'm just worried that you guys won't established a mental relationship as well as a physical one," Doyoung responded. "And anyways, I need you and Taeyong here. You two have practically disappeared the past two days..."

"Are you saying that you've missed me?" Ten said with a happy smile. Doyoung rolled his eyes. 

"I guess I have," Doyoung groaned in response. 

"Aww!" Ten cried, hugging Doyoung tightly. "You're honestly a much better friend than you seem."

"That's...really nice to hear," Doyoung responded. He didn't really have that many friends back home so it was great to hear Ten call him a friend. It meant a lot. 

"We're here!" Doyoung suddenly yelled once the group was outside the counselor's cabins. "Now go look for a clue."

As the others searched high and low for the clue, Jaehyun came up to Doyoung. 

"You're really smart..." Jaehyun mumbled, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Doyoung blushed and looked at the floor, but when his eyes darted up he saw that Jaehyun's cheeks were also dusted pink. Doyoung couldn't for the life of him figure out why, so he brushed away the thought. 

"Thanks Jaehyun," Doyoung responded with a gentle smile. Jaehyun kept staring at Doyoung, and Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"Found it!" Taeil yelled, finally grabbing Jaehyun's attention. Taeil immediately handed Doyoung the clue and Doyoung took about five seconds to figure out the answer. 

"Let's go!" He called to the others, and they formed a crowd behind him. 

"Where are Taeyong and Ten?" Mark asked. Taeyong and Ten sheepishly poked their heads out from behind one of the cabins, walking over to the others with flushed cheeks and well kissed lips. 

"You guys have to concentrate!" Doyoung whined. 

"We're a power couple, okay? And power couples have to make out. All the time," Ten responded. 

Johnny laughed. "You guys are not a power couple."

"Shut up or I'll kick your ass! Now let's find these dumb fucking clues," Taeyong responded. 

"Sorry man," Johnny said sarcastically, holding his hands up as Doyoung lead them in the right direction. 

"We are a power couple," Taeyong grumbled under his breath, squeezing Ten's hand as they followed Doyoung's lead. 

The nine boys ended up at a fire pit towards the back of camp, and Mark picked up the clue right away, handing it off to Doyoung. 

"Holy crap guys, this is the last clue! We just have to go back to the dining hall to get our prize," Doyoung said excitedly. The others cheered and followed Doyoung back to the dining hall. 

Once they arrived, Doyoung handed the final clue over to head counselor Joonmyeon. 

"You guys finished already?" The counselor asked suspiciously. 

"Yeah," Doyoung simply responded with a shrug. 

"Huh. You're like the Baek of your age group...anyways, here are enough cards for your group. Congrats!" Joonmyeon said. They grinned as Joonmyeon gave them each a card that would guaruntee free food from the store for the rest of camp. They all mumbled their thanks to the counselor. 

"What should we do now?" Johnny asked. 

"Go get ice cream obviously," Sicheng responded. Everyone agreed, going to get whatever snacks they wanted for free before heading over to the ledge to relax. 

On their way to the rocks, they passed by Donghyuck's age group. 

"What clue are you guys on?" One of the twelve year olds asked. 

"We won already," Doyoung responded with a smirk, licking his ice cream bar. The ten to twelve year olds whined and groaned to each other. 

"I knew I should've pretended to be in your group," Donghyuck grumbled. 

"We wouldn't have let you," Yuta responded. 

"Come on then, let's go try and finish this up. Maybe they have a second place," the ten year old spoke. The others agreed and headed off. 

"Bye Mark," Donghyuck said slowly, his eyes dragging over Mark's small frame before throwing him a wink, running off to catch up with the others. It made the thirteen year old's whole face turn bright red. 

"We told you he likes you," Johnny said to Mark. 

"He just said goodbye to me! That's all!" Mark whined back, a little too loudly. Just then, they reached they ledge and climbed on top to get the best view. 

"He's gross anyways; it's best if you don't spend time with him at all," Taeil said, plopping down onto the rocks. The others sat next to him, Ten laying down and resting his head in Taeyong's lap and Sicheng on Yuta's lap. 

"Can we just talk about how great Doyoung is? He got that entire thing for us!" Jaehyun said with a big smile. Doyoung bit his lip and blushed but smiled a bit. 

"Agreed; this free ice cream is awesome," Ten responded. 

"You're cool as fuck," Johnny added. 

"You guys are too sweet," Doyoung said quietly. 

"No way," Taeil responded as Jaehyun rubbed Doyoung's arm, the action making Doyoung's heart pound in his chest and his heart beat even harder. 

"We mean it," Jaehyun said softly, directly looking at Doyoung, the casual smile coming off his face, replaced by a more serious look Doyoung couldn't read. 

"You guys sort of helped though," Doyoung mumbled. 

"Yeah, Sicheng found most of the actual clues once you found the places," Yuta bragged, wrapping his arms around Sicheng's waist. Sicheng didn't say anything, just bit his lip. 

"Excuse me, I  was the one who found most of them," Taeil responded. 

"You're so touchey with him Yuta, are y'all a thing?" Taeyong asked, tucking a lock of Ten's hair behind his ear. Sicheng blushed and didn't say anything. 

"No way! He's just so cute! I wanna protect him!" Yuta said, and it came out sincere. Sicheng's face fell but he tried his best to hide it from the rest of the group. Only Doyoung caught the disappointed expression on his face, saving it for later to discuss with Ten (Ten brought out the secret gossip in Doyoung). 

The boys spent the afternoon just talking and laughing together, discussing their ridiculous counselors and Donghyuck, and how incredible this camp experience was. Doyoung wouldn't be surprised if the nine of them remained best friends for life. How was this place so magical? He couldn't quite explain it, but he felt closer to these teenagers than any acquaintances he'd ever made back home. 

Suddenly the dinner bell rang, forcing the boys to get up and go back to the rest of camp. To the chagrin of Kyungsoo, the chef, the boys barely touched their food, too full from ice cream. But hey, at least it was free. 


	9. Pottery and Love Letters

During breakfast, Doyoung seemed to notice that Taeyong was acting strange. 

"What's up with him?" He whispered to Ten. Ten shrugged and furrowed his brows. 

"Not sure, he's been like this all morning," Ten whispered back with concern. Suddenly, Sehun approached their table. 

"You guys wanna do pottery?" Sehun asked in a growl. It was clear that he did not want to do pottery. 

"Sure!" Sicheng responded happily. "Me and my parents make all our own bowls." 

"Homeschooled kids," Johnny mumbled with the shake of his head. 

"Great. I'll meet you guys there after breakfast," Sehun spoke sarcastically. 

Once everyone was ready, the thirteen to fifteens arrived at the art shack. The eight to nines were making little bowls with their hands off in the corner with their counselor. The ten to twelves were also waiting for the tables with Chanyeol, their counselor. 

"Sup babes?" Donghyuck yelled to the thirteen to fifteens. 

"That's gross," the ten year old whined, slapping Donghyuck on the arm. 

Sehun half heartedly explained the process to the campers, letting them loose with the clay after five minutes. 

"Get into pairs or else this will take all day!" He yelled. Ten immediately reached for a still uncomfortable Taeyong. Yuta smiled and wrapped his arms around an overexcited Sicheng. 

"Wanna be my partner?" Jaehyun quickly asked Doyoung. 

"S-sure," Doyoung shyly responded. Johnhy and Taeil looked at who was left, shrugged at each other, and grouped up. 

"Am I the last one left?" Mark whined. 

"Guess you're stuck with me then," Donghyuck responded with a little eyebrow wiggle. Mark groaned loudly and Donghyuck bit his lip. 

"That was sexy," Donghyuck mumbled. Mark crossed his arms and sighed, admitting defeat. 

Yuta and Sicheng were given a fairly large piece of clay. 

"You said you know how to do this, right? Because I have no idea what am doing," Yuta said with a chuckle. Sicheng grinned. Finally, a chance to prove to Yuta that he wasn't just a baby to take care of, that Sicheng was his equal, someone he could fall for. 

"So you poke your thumb in like this," Sicheng began to explain. Yuta sat down next to him on the tiny ledge, thighs pressed tightly together. Yuta followed his actions, placing his thumb alongside Sicheng's. 

"Then you move your finger outwards to expand." Yuta and Sicheng's hands pulled away from each other. 

"Finally, you shape with the rest of your fingers. But don't make any part too thin or it'll break in the kiln." Yuta wrapped his shapely hand around the outside of the bowl and stared intently at Sicheng's fingers, trying to make the same motions. Their hands continued to collide and Sicheng felt his face turn red despite himself. Yuta suddenly became distracted from the bowl and looked up and Sicheng's blushing cheeks. 

"Are you okay?" Yuta asked, eyebrows furrowing. 

"Y-yeah," Sicheng responded, looking away. The finished the bowl and Sicheng quickly ran off to bring it to the drying area. 

"You don't look so good," Yuta said, running over to where Sicheng was. He placed the back of his palm on Sicheng's forehead, which only made Sicheng blush more. 

"You're really warm," Yuta mumbled, his face a little too close to Sicheng's for Sicheng's liking. 

"Stop!" Sicheng whined loudly. "I'm fine, really!"

Yuta grimaced and backed up a bit. "I-I'm sorry. That was too much," he responded, rushing away. Sicheng sighed and pouted. Maybe he'd been too harsh. But now Yuta was talking to Sehun, and he didn't want to bother him. 

Meanwhile, Johnny and Taeil were a mess. 

"How the fuck is this supposed to work?" Johnny grumbled under his breath as Taeil kicked the base to make it spin. Taeil wrapped his hands around the clay as it was moving and it started to shape. 

"Hey, it's working!" Johnny cheered, placing his hands underneath Taeil's. The bowl became more and more shaped like a vase, then a glass, until the middle became too thin. The entire piece split in half. 

"Shit," Johnny mumbled. 

"Does anyone actually know how to do this?" Taeil yelled, but no one listened. 

"Do you remember anything that Sehun said?" Johnny asked. 

"I don't, but I'm sure it wouldn't have been useful anyways," Taeil responded. Johnny sighed and slumped into his half of the seat, pushing Taeil off in the process. 

"Hey!" Taeil whined, standing up and brushing the dust and grass off of his pants. 

"Sorry," Johnny guiltily mumbled back. They both crammed back on the tiny seat, contemplating what to do. Finally, Johnny stopped the spinning of the work table with his foot. 

"Fuck it," Johnny spoke, handing half of the clay to Taeil. "Let's just watch and do what the eight and nine year olds are doing over there," he added, pointing to the kids molding little bowls with their hands. 

"Now that's a plan," Taeil responded, starting to create a misshapen bowl he'd cherish for a lifetime. 

Nearby the other ten to twelve year olds, Mark and Donghyuck were working on their own bowl. Donghyuck had created the dip in the bowl and now they were shaping it. 

"Wanna make a vase instead?" Mark asked, looking over at Donghyuck. 

"Anything for you babe," Donghyuck responded with a crude wink. Mark suddenly realized that his and Donghyuck's thighs were pressed close together, which made him sigh with irritation and blush. 

Sitting close like this made the height difference between the two obvious; despite the fact that Mark wasn't very tall he had major height compared to the prepubescent Donghyuck. Still, the fact didn't seem to affect Donghyuck's confidence in the slightest. 

Starting to shape the vase, Mark wrapped his hands around the clay. Donghyuck put his hands on top of Mark's with a sly grin. Mark just blushed even harder and looked away. 

"Why are you blushing so much? Don't be shy. There's no reason to be afraid; I know it's very romantic," Donghyuck whispered into Mark's ear. Mark just grimaced and blushed harder. 

"You don't mind, do you?" Donghyuck mumbled like he already knew the answer. 

"Uh-um," Mark stuttered, unable to respond out of pure embarrassment, the vase already forgotten about. 

"Donghyuck, stop harrassing the poor kid," Chanyeol said sadly. 

"Chanyeol, stop cock blocking me!" Donghyuck aggressively responded. 

"I'm so sorry," Chanyeol mouthed to Mark. Mark just gave him a half hearted smile and tried to focus on the vase, instead of Donghyuck's presence so close to his own. 

"How do you know how to do this so well?" Doyoung asked Jaehyun as Jaehyun directed him on how to make it. 

"I go to summer camp every year! Last year I went to art camp," Jaehyun explained.

With a soft chuckle Jaehyun's arms snaked around Doyoung's and a pair of hands were placed on top of his own. 

"No Doyoung, it's like this," Jaehyun gently instructed, directing Doyoung to thin out the bowl. 

"I knew that," Doyoung mumbled under his breath, trying to not let Jaehyun see how frazzled he was. 

"You don't have to be good at everything, you know," Jaehyun responded. "I'll still like you." 

Doyoung didn't want to let himself read too much into  Jaehyun's words. Like could mean anything. Like could mean friendship like, respect like, acquantaince like. Not necessarily like-like. 

Anyways, his statement was nice to hear. It wasn't often Doyoung heard those words; as class president he had a duty to represent his school well. His parents expected a lot out of him too: they wanted him to be intelligent with good grades, but also have a full social life, and a million and one extracurriculars. 

"Thank you," Doyoung responded, sincerely. 

"Hm, it's no problem bunny," Jaehyun responded quietly. Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Bunny?" He asked with annoyance. 

"Yeah! You look like a bunny. I wanna call you that now," Jaehyun responded with a huge smile. Doyoung grumbled quietly to himself, pretending not to like the nickname. 

"Is it done now?" Doyoung asked. 

"Oh yeah," Jaehyun responded with a chuckle. They got off of the stool and carried their bowl to the drying rack, when Doyoung suddenly noticed a paper on the ground. 

"What's that?" Doyoung asked, picking it up off of the ground. Suddenly Yuta came from behind him and snatched the paper out of Doyoung's hands. 

"Dearest Ten, 

Your eyes shine like the stars

Your laughter warms me like the sun

Your lips are warm and gentle like the light of the moon. 

Sincerely,

Your daring TY" Yuta read out loud. Yuta immediately started laughing and Doyoung had to hold back his giggles. 

"Is that for real?" Jaehyun asked. Yuta showed him the note and Jaehyun grew wide eyed. 

"That's hilarious," Jaehyun responded. 

"Cmon, let's go tease him," Yuta said quietly, giggling. Doyoung and Jaehyun nodded at him and they walked over to Taeyong and Ten's work table. 

"I'll go put this in the drying area Taeyong," Ten spoke. 

"Don't you mean, your darling TY?" Doyoung said, holding back his laughs. 

"Wait, what?" Ten said quietly. 

"Hey!" Taeyong whined loudly. 

"What's going on?" Sicheng asked. Yuta read the note out loud again, for all the thirteen to fifteens to hear. Taeyong tried repeatedly to snatch the slip of paper out of Yuta's hands, but Yuta dodged his every moved. 

"You're so mean," Taeyong said loudly, finally taking the note from Yuta's hands and crumpling it. "That was for Ten's eyes only," he mumbled. 

"You wrote that for me?" Ten cried. Taeyong crossed his arms and nodded angrily. 

"That's so sweet! See, this is why we're a power couple," Ten bragged to the other's. 

"You don't think it's too cheesy?" Taeyong asked. Ten shook his head. 

"No way! I love it. Can I keep it?" Ten asked. Taeyong nodded, handing Ten the wrinkled paper. Ten read it him to himself and a huge smile bloomed on his face. 

"I get why the others are teasing you, but this is really sweet," Ten said quietly so only Taeyong would hear. 

"I just didn't want you to think I'm only dating you to make out. I really do like you Ten. This was the only way I could think to prove it," Taeyong responded, just as softly. 

Ten planted a soft kiss on Taeyong's lips. "Well, it's absolutely perfect to me." A sneaky grin took over his face. "Now, we just have to think of a revenge plan." 


	10. Singing and Interrupting

The next day, the nine boys decided to just relax in the cabins. Talking, making bracelets, and playing cards together helped pass the lazy day away (along with some heavy making out, at least on Ten and Taeyong's part). Other than going to the dining hall for breakfast and lunch, the campers just remained in their warm and cozy cabin. 

At dinner time, however, their counselor Sehun approached their usual table. 

"So, uh, tonight's the teen sing along. You guys should come," Sehun said. 

"What's that?" Sicheng asked. 

"Oh, we just sit around a camp fire and sing old hippie songs out of a big booklet. It's actually pretty lit," Sehun responded. 

"I like singing," Taeil said excitedly. 

"We'll go," Taeyong spoke. 

"Great, meet at the bridge when you're done," Sehun responded and left. The boys excitedly finished their dinner and headed to the meeting spot. When they arrived, the sixteen to eighteen year olds were already there along with Jongdae, their counselor. Sehun was waiting for them as well.

"Ready?" Sehun asked. They all looked at each other and nodded, following the others across the bridge and down a long path until they reached an already set up camp fire. Waiting there for them was Yixing, the five to sevens counselor, holding a guitar in his hands. 

"Hi!" Yixing said cheerfully. The overly tattooed and pierced Sehun took a seat directly next to Yixing, resting his head on his shoulder. 

"Huh. That seems like an unlikely combo," Doyoung whispered to Ten. 

"I bet they go wild in the sack," Ten whispered back with a smirk. Doyoung rolled his eyes. Typical Ten. 

Everyone took their seats around the campfire, Doyoung squeezed tightly between Jaehyun and Ten. Ten was holding hands with Taeyong, but that did little to ease him from the discomfort of sitting on uncomfortable logs in the freezing night air. At least the campfire was hot enough to warm them up. 

"What should we sing first?" Jongdae the counselor asked as Sehun walked around, handing out the thick song booklets. Inside were lyrics as well as guitar chords. 

"Brown Eyed Girl!" One of the sixteen to eighteens responded. 

"That's on page thirty seven," Yixing explained. Everyone turned their pages to thirty seven and Yixing played the opening chord. 

The sixteen to eighteens had no shame about singing loudly, and clearly they'd all been coming to camp for a while. Doyoung and his friends were pretty quiet, but by the end they were as loud as the others. 

"This isn't half bad," Ten whispered to Taeyong. Taeyong grinned back at him and looked into his eyes and Ten couldn't help by smile back. 

"Let's do Allstar by Smashmouth," Mark yelled out when the song was over, emphasizing his words with a dab. 

"Please don't turn into Donghyuck," Yuta whined loudly as the counselors rolled their eyes and told everyone the correct page. 

"No way! He would've picked a much more sexual song," Mark responded. 

"Very true," Sicheng mumbled as Yixing reluctantly played the chords. Everyone, other than Mark, dejectedly sang the song. 

"Why does everyone hate that song so much?" Sicheng mumbled to Yuta. 

Yuta sighed. "It's kind of a long story. I'll explain it to you another time." 

"This little light of mine!" One of the older campers requested. The counselors breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the right page. 

"Oh, I actually know this one!" Sicheng said excitedly. 

"That's because it's really old," Johnny teased. 

"Hey! Just because he's out of the loop doesn't mean he deserves your bullying," Yuta responded defensively. Sicheng blushed at Yuta's actions, looking away and fumbling with his fingers. 

"It seems like you're always the one defending him," Johnny said, raising his eyebrows, implying what Sicheng had been thinking since he and Yuta's kiss. 

"Can't a father protect his child?" Yuta responded, wrapping his arm around Sicheng's shoulders. Sicheng physically winced at the wording. It still pained him to think that Yuta only saw him platonically. 

The song finally finished and Yuta released his hold on Sicheng's shoulders. If only the same would happen with his heart. 

"God damn you're beautiful!" Taeyong called out. 

"Really?" Mark asked Taeyong with an eye roll. Taeyong turned red and Ten giggled to himself. 

"You try to act cool but really you're just a huge romantic," Johnny added. 

"No way! I'm not romantic. I just really like that song," Taeyong aggressively responded, reaching over to playfully slap Mark's shoulder. Mark dodged out of the way just in time and Taeyong pouted. But Ten smiled happily and kissed Taeyong's cheek, and Taeyong was appeased. 

"It's on page fifteen," Sehun called out, and everyone flipped open the books to sing the song. 

As they began to sing, Doyoung's attention turned from himself to the boy sitting right beside him. Jaehyun was a really talented singer. His voice was beautiful to Doyoung, somehow sort of magical just like Jaehyun himself. It made Doyoung weak in the knees, just like the song said. 

"You have a beautiful voice," Jaehyun mumbled into Doyoung's ear, his breath tickling the small hairs on the back of Doyoung's neck. Doyoung blushed hard. He knew he had a decent voice, but he didn't necessarily practice it or think he was good enough to warrant a compliment. 

Suddenly, Jaehyun's hand was on the side of Doyoung's face. He tucked a small lock of Doyoung's pitch black hair behind his ear, eyes glued to Doyoung's pink face. Doyoung looked back at Jaehyun and their eyes locked, making the butterflies already building in Doyoung's stomach go absolutely wild. 

"Y-you too," was all Doyoung could manage to responded, quickly staring back down at the soft grass beneath him. He could feel Jaehyun's eyes lingering on him for a long while afterwards, but they finally moved to the fire when Jaehyun realized Doyoung could say no more. 

"Hey Jude!" Mark suggested. Everyone agreed, and the campers and counselors began to sing. 

During the song, a loud rustling could be heard from the surrounding bushes as well as children's whispers. The campers looked around worriedly, eyebrows furrowing, but they couldn't locate the source of the noise. 

When the song ended, everyone pausing to try and figure out what was going on. 

"Donghyuck, remind me again why you thought that crashing the teen sing a long was a good idea?" A boy whispered. He sounded maybe twelve years old. 

"So we could hear them sing about sex stuff, obviously," the very distinct voice of Donghyuck responded. 

"Ew!" The voice of a ten year old loudly whispered. 

"This was not worth it!" Another twelve year old voice whined. 

"Shit," Donghyuck mumbled, the sound of someone tripping and falling on grass filling the small area. An extremely loud, dolphin like laugh responded. 

"Why aren't they singing any more?" Yet another voice whispered. 

The teenagers and counselors, finally pinpointing the source of the noise, turned their head to look at a bush directly behind Mark and Johnny. The face of Donghyuck poked out of the bushes with his signature sly grin. He suddenly frowned when he noticed everyone starting at him. 

"We've been caught," the others heard Donghyuck's voice say. 

"I hate you," one of the twelve year olds responded. That loud laugh came back, somehow even more funny this time. Donghyuck poked his head out again with a guilty smile. 

"Nice voice you've got there, Mark. Althought I do think it would sound better moaning my name," Donghyuck said. 

Mark turned a bright shade of red and stared pointedly at the log beneath him. "Shut up Donghyuck," he mumbled in response. 

"Ooh, a sexy mumble...that'll have to do for now," Donghyuck responded. 

"It's late anyways. Let's head back and escort these children back to their cabin," Jongdae said, checking his watch. Sehun and Yixing offered to stay to put out the fire, but the others followed Jongdae back to camp. 

"It was fun while it lasted," Taeyong responded, helping Ten up and following Jongdae. 

"I'm not a child, I'm a preteen!" Donghyuck whined. 

"You act like a child though. Just more sexual," the ten year old responded. 

"Exactly, Jisung. Teenagers are just sexual children," Donghyuck explained. 

"That's really gross!" Yuta whined. Donghyuck stuck his tongue out at the others and went to go talk to Mark. Mark ignored Donghyuck but didn't make him leave, and for that Donghyuck was grateful. 

After counselor Jongdae dropped off the ten to twelve year olds at their cabins, he turned to the others. 

"The rest of you guys can do whatever you want. I'm sorry those little shits interrupted us," Jongdae said. 

"You mean little shit," Johnny clarified. "The rest of them are sweeties. Donghyuck's just crazy."

The thirteen to fifteens split ways from the sixteen to eighteens and headed back to their own cabin, tiredly crashing on their beds. 

"I'm freezing," Doyoung whined. 

"Get a boyfriend then and share his bed," Ten responded, cuddling up to Taeyong. 

"Jaehyun was definitely making eyes at you," Taeyong added. 

"Shut up," Doyoung whined back, and promptly fell asleep. 


	11. Blushing and Balloons

After a quick breakfast, the boys were all hanging by the pool when Mark, Jaehyun, and Sicheng suddenly ran off. 

"Where are they going?" Taeil quietly mumbled. The others shrugged, quickly returning to whatever they were doing before: Doyoung reading with his feet in the water, Taeil wading in the shallow end, Johnny and Yuta doing swim races, and Taeyong and Ten making out in a pool chair. 

"Wait, where did they go?" Doyoung asked after many minutes, his eyebrows furrowing. They had been gone a long time, and Doyoung missed Jaehyun's presence. 

"Lifeguard dudes, did you see three thirteen year olds run off?" Johnny asked the lifeguards. 

"They looked like they were going towards the store," the buff one responded. 

"And they were giggling like idiots," the one with pink hair added. 

"When are they not," Johnny mumbled under his breath. Finally, Mark, Jaehyun, and Sicheng returned. They really were giggling like idiots, holding a big full bag. 

"Where were you guys? And what's in there?" Yuta asked. The thirteen year olds looked at each other guiltily and continued to laugh. 

"It's nothing," Jaehyun responded. "Just snacks for...um...a picnic! Let's go to that grassy field." 

Suspicious but curious, Johnny, Taeil, and Yuta got out of the pool to follow their friends to the field. Johnny tapped Doyoung on the shoulder, shaking Doyoung out of his bookish trance to stand up. 

"Leave that here," Jaehyun whispered in Doyoung's ear. A shiver ran down Doyoung's spine but he was confused at Jaehyun words. 

"Why?" Doyoung responded. 

"Trust me," Jaehyun said. Doyoung hesitated for a few moments but placed his book on the plastic table next to where Taeyong and Ten were making out. 

"Come on guys, the kiddos brought us stuff for a picnic," Taeil said. Taeyong and Ten sighed and rolled their eyes, getting out of their chair to follow the others. 

"Please don't call me kiddo again," Mark said softly. They finally arrived at the field and the giggling started again. 

"So where's the food?" Taeil asked. Suddenly, Mark whipped a water balloon out of the bag and tossed one straight at Taeil. It hit the boy right in the face, leaving him dripping with water. Taeil slowly turned around with a look of shock on his face, which quickly morphed into a confident stare. 

"Oh, it's on," Taeil responded, rushing after the bag of balloons in Mark's hands. Mark screamed and ran away as the others rapidly chased after him, grabbing the bag from his hands. 

"This had better be a fair playing field," Doyoung mumbled, finally wrestling the bag out of Mark's fingertips and dumping all the balloons on the ground. Everyone lurched forward, grabbing the multicolored balloons and tossing them at their friends. It was no big deal, since the sun was shining high in the sky, and they would be warm no matter what. 

As Doyoung was reaching to grab one, he suddenly paused. 

Jaehyun had made him leave the book behind so he wouldn't get it wet. Doyoung blushed at the simple sweetness of his crushes actions, mind going into daydream mode until cool water dripped down his back. 

He turned around to find Yuta giggling at him with a guilty but proud expression on his face. Despite the fact that Doyoung sucked at pretty much every sport, he decided to exact his revenge. Picking up a balloon at aiming it directly at Yuta, his tossed it, only for his aim to be even worse than he thought it was. It flew straight past Yuta and burst directly on Jaehyun's chest. 

"Shit," Doyoung mumbled under his breath. Jaehyun looked up and directly at Doyoung's embarrassed face with surprise, tilting his head and laughing. 

"It was an accident! I meant to hit Yuta!" Doyoung loudly whined. But Jaehyun just laughed and grabbed a balloon to throw at Doyoung. For the first time ever he was able to duck something that was being thrown at him, but he immediately got distracted when he got up. 

The front of Jaehyun's plain white t-shirt was completely wet to the point of being see-through. 

"How can a thirteen year old have such a nice body?" Doyoung thought angrily, eyes glued to Jaehyun's chest. 

"Mmh, like what you see?" Ten suddenly mumbled in Doyoung's ear. Doyoung glared at him out of the corners of his eyes and mumbled unintelligibly under his breath. 

Doyoung suddenly heard a loud 'splat' and saw Ten's jaw dropped. The two of them turned around to see Taeyong laughing his ass off. 

"Oh that's it," Ten growled, grabbing a balloon and throwing it in Taeyong's direction. The balloon just barely missed Ten's giggling boyfriend and instead hit Jongin, the maintenance counselor. 

Ten looked around Taeyong to see Jongin's manly, muscular, shirtless chest drip with the water. 

"Sorry," Ten said. It was obvious that he wasn't sorry at all. 

"It's alright," the maintenance man responded, laughing loudly and lifting a wooden beam over his shoulder. Ten watched, lower lip caught between his teeth, fire in his eyes. 

"You have a boyfriend," Doyoung mumbled into Ten's ear. 

"Come on, the least I can do is stare," Ten responded. Doyoung rolled his eyes; Jongin the maintenance guy was really gorgeous. 

"Let's go over here," Taeyong said loudly, dragging Ten away from Jongin's toned back. Doyoung laughed at the couple as Jaehyun approached him. 

"I swear; I didn't mean to hit you!" Doyoung whined. 

"Nah, it's alright," Jaehyun responded with his boyish smile, pushing his wet dripping hair out of his eyes. The sight of Jaehyun looking like that made Doyoung turn his head away. 

"Wanna team up against Yuta and Sicheng? They're the reason I'm dripping," Jaehyun whispered to Doyoung. 

"Jaehyun's not the only one dripping," Ten mumbled into Doyoung's ear as he and Taeyong passed by. Doyoung delivered a quick slap to Ten's arm before turning his attention back to Jaehyun. 

"I'm down. Yuta got one down my neck," Doyoung responded. Jaehyun handed Doyoung a few of the water balloons and lead Doyoung to sneak up behind Yuta and Winwin, just as they were pelting Taeil. 

"Ready, set, go!" Jaehyun whispered. On go, he and Doyoung threw their balloons onto Yuta and Sicheng's awaiting backs. 

"Revenge," Jaehyun said with a smile when Yuta turned around. Sicheng and Yuta started throwing balloons back at Jaehyun and Doyoung, getting each other completely soaked. 

Finally, once almost all the balloons had been used up, the lunch bell rang. 

"But we're so wet!" Mark whined. They sighed and headed to the dining hall anyways, not wanting to be late. 

After sitting down, Kyungsoo the chef approached them. 

"For once, you guys aren't late. However, you're dripping wet. When will you guys ever get it right?" The counselor asked with a frustrated sigh, giving each teenager a corn dog. 

"Sorry," Sicheng mumbled bashfully, pulling a piece of torn balloon plastic out of his hair. 

"Where was Donghyuck?" Ten asked the group as they began to eat their lunches. 

"God, would I have liked to throw a water balloon at him," Johnny mumbled. Many others voiced their agreements.

"Hmm, he would've gotten all of us though," Yuta responded. 

"True," Doyoung agreed. 

"Speak of the devil," Taeil mumbled as Donghyuck strode over to their lunch table. 

"Why so wet? Is it because I'm finally here?" Donghyuck said with a smirk. 

"That's disgusting," Sicheng mumbled. 

"Actually, we had a water balloon fight," Doyoung clarified. 

"Why didn't you guys invite me? I would've kicked all of your asses," Donghyuck whined. 

"Exactly," Taeyong mumbled. Donghyuck raked his eyes over every boy in the group before landing on Mark. 

"You look hot with wet hair, you should wear it more often," Donghyuck said to the thirteen year old. Mark looked up at Donghyuck before suddenly looking away and blushing, not giving him a real response. Nobody else spoke for a few moments. 

"Fine, I guess if I'm going to be so underappreciated here I'll just go back with the lame-o preteens," Donghyuck said, stomping back to his usual table. 

"Are you actually blushing?" Johnny asked Mark with a laugh. 

"Shut up it's just because he gave me a compliment," Mark whined, his mouth stuffed with food. Ten felt Mark's cheeks with the back of his hand. 

"Hm, I think someone's got a little crush," Ten teased. Mark swallowed his food and glared at Ten. 

"The very idea of that disgusts me," Mark responded seriously. 

"Very true," Taeil mumbled. 

As lunch was winding down, Sehun approached the thirteen to fifteens table. 

"Why are you guys so wet?" He asked. 

"Water balloon fight," Jaehyun mumbled in response, kind of embarrassed. 

Sehun chuckled. "Those are always fun," he said. "Well, I don't have any plans. Just make sure you're dry before night or you'll freeze your asses off."

"Right," Doyoung responded. Sehun waved goodbye to the group and headed out of the dining hall. 

"It's so nice that he lets us do whatever," Jaehyun said. 

"He knows exactly what he's doing," Johnny responded with a sly smile.


	12. Cleaning and Other Blues

Exhausted from their water balloon fight the day before, the thirteen to fifteen year olds dragged themselves to the dining hall at twelve fifteen for lunch. Sicheng was the only one worried about pissing off the chef, but the others didn't seem to care about skipping breakfast and being very late for lunch. 

"Excuse me," Kyungsoo the chef said to the ten boys sitting around their usual table. Doyoung grimaced, Sicheng looked terrified, and Mark gave him an oblivious smile. 

"Sorry," Ten groaned. Kyungsoo death glared all of them. 

"You know what? You boys need to be taught a lesson. I slave over a hot gigantic microwave, day and in and day out, only to be disrespected by you boys skipping meals. Today, you guys are the ones cleaning the kitchen," The chef said to all of them.  

The whole group whined and groaned loudly, frowning at the counselor. 

"Really? Come on," Jaehyun grumbled. 

"That's that. I'm going to take a break. Be done by the time I come back to make dinner," Kyungsoo the chef stated, storming off. The boys glared at him as he left, sitting down next to one of the hot maintenance guys (the one named Jongin, Doyoung remembered). Jongin tried to rub Kyungsoo's shoulder but Kyungsoo shook him off and crossed his arms. 

"Are they together?" Mark asked. 

Ten sighed. "Some as hot as the maintenance guy deserves better than that mean chef," he responded, leaning his head on the table. None of the boys were hungry any more, so they just watched the other kids file out of the dining hall slowly but surely. They sighed as even the counselors started to leave. 

"Don't feel too bad, he's mad about other stuff," the hot maintenance guy whispered to them as he left. 

"That doesn't help! We still have to clean the fucking kitchen!" Ten yelled back to him. The maintenance guy just gave him an apologetic shrug and left the dining hall. 

"Get to work boys," the chef said to the group. "Oh wait, you're free. But the rest of you have to clean," Kyungsoo said to Sicheng. Sicheng visibly brightened. The chef headed out with the others and the campers were alone in the dining hall. 

"I should stay and help you guys," Sicheng said sadly. 

"Nah, you go. Don't worry about it," Yuta responded, smiling at the thirteen year old. Sicheng blushed but smiled and nodded back at Yuta as Yuta patted his shoulder. 

"Thanks. Are you guys sure?" Sicheng asked. 

"Of course!" Yuta said cheerfully. 

"Okay, bye then. I can come back if you guys need me!" Sicheng said excitedly, heading out of the dining hall. 

"Great, because of your little crush we just lost one more helper," Johnny said to Yuta. 

"I do not have a crush on him," Yuta firmly responded. 

"Dude. Stop lying to yourself," Taeil said. 

"He's like my little brother!" Yuta protested loudly. 

"Guys, guys, we have to get to work. Let's divide up the tasks so we can get it done quicker. Me and Ten will load the dishwasher, Doyoung and Jaehyun can sweep, Johnny and Taeil can wipe down the tables, and Mark and Yuta can bring everyone supplies when they need it. Sounds good?" Taeyong said to the group. 

"That's brilliant babe," Ten said, kissing Taeyong on the cheek. Ten tilted his head and grabbed Ten's jaw, kissing him deeply on the lips. 

"We have to get to work, remember?" Taeil said to the couple making out before them. Taeyong and Ten blinked and pulled apart, fixing their shirts. 

"Oh yeah, right. Let's go!" Taeyong responded, and they all got to work. 

Ten and Taeyong carried the tubs of dishes into the kitchen, setting them down on the counter with a huff. 

"I'll hand them to you and you put your load in the dishwasher," Ten said. 

"But babe, I'd much rather put my load in you," Taeyong responded with an embarrassed smile. Ten's jaw dropped and he turned to look at Taeyong. 

"Really?" Ten asked. Taeyong started loudly laughing. 

"I'm sorry that was really bad," Taeyong responded. Ten laughed loudly too. 

"Nah, I can appreciate a good dirty joke," Ten responded. Still laughing, Taeyong opened the dishwasher and Ten started handing him the dishes. 

"You know why I suggested we worked here?" Taeyong asked, and Ten shook his head. 

"Well, first of all, so we could take make out breaks without being teased."

"Obviously," Ten responded. 

"And second of all, so we could gossip about everyone else," Taeyong said. 

"Sometimes I wonder if you can read my mind," Ten responded with a sly smile. 

"Nah. I think we're just perfect for each other," Taeyong answered. 

Ten suppressed a squeal and grinned brightly. "God, you're so sweet," he said softly. Taeyong winked at him and started organizing the dishes as Ten handed them to him. 

"Speaking of being perfect for one another, thoughts on Doyoung and Jaehyun?" Taeyong asked. 

"Doyoung likes him, pretty sure Jaehyun likes him back. It's on Jaehyun to confess though," Ten said. 

"Why? Doyoung can be pretty blunt when he wants to be," Taeyong responded. 

"He's awkward about romantic stuff. It's crazy that we're the same age yet I'm so much more experienced than him. Get this; Jaehyun is his first ever crush. Not just his first kiss or anything," Ten said. Taeyong stared back at him with wide eyes. 

"Seriously?" He asked. Ten nodded. 

"I know; I was surprised too," Ten explained. 

"I agree with you though, about Doyoung and Jaehyun liking each other. I'm not too close with either of them so I just have to go off of the interactions I saw," Taeyong responded. 

"I hope they get together soon; I want Doyoung to experience having a relationship. He's really smart and stuff but from what I can tell he's always super stressed about schoolwork and needs a break," Ten responded. 

"Speaking of taking a break," Taeyong said, loading a final dish before standing next to Ten. "I'm exhausted. I think I might need a little make out break."

Ten smirked at him and pulled Taeyong closer. "Hmm, I think I might need one too."

~~~~~~~~~~

In the main dining hall, Jaehyun was standing up and brushing the scraps into piles while Doyoung was scooping the piles into the trash. 

"Hey, we're almost done!" Jaehyun said excitedly. Doyoung looked around to see a very clean looking floor. 

"We are!" He excitedly responded. 

"See what happens when we team up? Things turn out perfectly," Jaehyun said, looking forlornly over at Doyoung. Doyoung blushed and looked down at the floor, trying his hardest not to misconstrue Jaehyun's words. 

"Y-yeah. I guess," Doyoung responded sadly, shaking his head. Jaehyun looked away from him and finished cleaning the floor, disappointment filling his heart. Doyoung clearly didn't feel the same way he did. And to think; when they'd kissed there had been so many sparks. Even Mark and Sicheng had assured Jaehyun that Doyoung liked him. But Doyoung sure didn't act that way. 

Jaehyun sighed and leaned on his broom, finally finishing sweeping. Doyoung picked up the last of the trash on the floor and tossed it. 

"What now? Should we see if anyone else needs help?" Jaehyun asked. 

"Hm, Johnny and Taeil are almost done. Yuta and Mark are just lying around. And to be honest, I don't really want to walk into that kitchen. Who knows what we might can Taeyong and Ten doing?"

"True. Very true," Jaehyun responded with a sigh. "I guess we can just relax then," he said, going to sit next to Mark. He saw Doyoung's face fall, but he couldn't help himself. He needed to talk to someone else. He needed to be distracted. 

"Guys, we still have so much left! If you're not busy come help us," Ten said. 

"And whose fault is that?" Mark mumbled, the others laughing as they went into the kitchen. 

"Yuta?" A voice suddenly called. Sicheng poked his head through the dining hall door and beckoned Yuta towards him. Yuta ran towards the door and smiled at his friend. 

"What's up?" Yuta responded when he reached the doorway. 

"Yuta...I'm really bored. Wanna sneak off from this and hang out?" He asked. Yuta's face bloomed into a smile. 

"Of course. Let's go," Yuta responded. He looked around the dining hall but everyone else was busy, so he darted out the door and followed Sicheng. 

They ran away before anyone could catch them, heading towards the bridge that lead away from camp. 

"What have you been doing all this time?" Yuta asked when they reached the spot, sitting down next to Sicheng just above the stream. 

"Just sitting here. Watching the water," Sicheng responded. Yuta pulled Sicheng onto his lap and Sicheng blushed hard. He was glad Yuta couldn't see his face because it was bright red. 

Yuta wrapped his arms around Sicheng's skinny, boyish waist and rested his head on Sicheng's shoulder. 

"Your skin is so soft," Yuta said happily. Sicheng just sighed; he was sick and tired of being lead on by Yuta. But he couldn't hurt Yuta's feelings, even if they were platonic, so he stayed on his lap and stuck it out, wondering when the torture would end. 


	13. Cold Lakes and Warm Beds

After breakfast, Sehun approached the group of thirteen to fifteen year olds. 

"If you guys want, I've saved four kayaks at the lake for you guys. So if you want you can go kayaking," he said. 

"That sounds great!" Jaehyun excitedly responded. Most of the other boys cheered, but those that didn't enjoy physical activity (ie Doyoung and Taeil) groaned. 

"The lifeguards will already be waiting there for you guys so get ready," Sehun responded, leaving the campers on their own. 

After the boys changed into t-shirts and swim shorts, Sehun lead them across the bridge to the man-made lake just ten minutes away. A small beach lay before the dock, with kayaks and canoes hanging off of it. The group walked through the warm sand in the late morning, approaching the long wooden dock. 

"Are you boys here to get your kayaks?" One of the lifeguards asked. The boys nodded. "Get into groups of two to three and we'll get you on the water." Sehun down in a chair overlooking the lake. 

Ten and Taeyong immediately reached for each other, Yuta grabbed Sicheng, and Jaehyun tapped Doyoung on the shoulder. 

"Will you be my partner? My...uh....kayaking partner," Jaehyun said, brushing his hair back and chuckling awkwardly. 

"Are you sure? I'm not very good at this sort of thing," Doyoung responded. 

"But of course I want you," Jaehyun said, as if the idea of Doyoung not being his partner was absurd. Jaehyun looked away suddenly, not quite sure what his words meant any more. 

"A-alright then. If you're sure," Doyoung spoke quietly. They stood closely next to each other. 

"I guess we can be a trio," Johnny said, looking over at Taeil and Mark. They all nodded and everyone looked back at the lifeguards. One of them handed everyone life vests and the other gave them oars. 

"Over there is a really nice spot. You can sit and relax, and there's a big cliff you can jump off of into the water," Sehun explained. He also handed Doyoung a basket. "In here is some sandwiches for a picnic."

"You act all tough Sehun, but you're really just a sweetheart!" Ten cooed. Sehun grimaced. 

"No way," he mumbled in response. One of the lifeguards lead Taeyong and Ten down to a bright red kayak. He helped them get in and pushed them on their way. 

They helped each couple or trio get into the kayaks until it was Jaehyun and Doyoung's turn. Doyoung put the basket at the bottom of the kayak and looked around nervously. 

"So we just...oar?" Jaehyun asked the lifeguard. 

"Yup!" He responded, pushing them away from the dock. Jaehyun and Doyoung share a hesitant look, and he gives Doyoung one of the oars. 

"So we're heading right there," Jaehyun says softly, pointing to the area counselor Sehun had reccomended. They began to row in what they thought was the right direction. 

"Hey, we're actually getting somewhere!" Doyoung said excitedly. His arms weren't even sore yet from all the oaring. 

Doyoung and Jaehyun suddenly came upon Ten and Taeyong's kayak. The only problem was that it was capsized, and Taeyong and Ten were clinging onto it the water and trying to flip it over. 

"Fuck!" Ten loudly whined. Taeyong groaned and rested his head against the other side of the kayak. 

"Need some help?" Jaehyun asked the couple. 

"If you try to fix this you'll end up like us," Taeyong responded sadly. 

"How did that even happen? It's not that hard," Doyoung said. Ten and Taeyong blushed, looking away from Doyoung and Jaehyun. 

"Well...um...." Taeyong uncomfortably started. 

"We started making out and we leaned over too far," Ten admitted. 

"You guys suck!" Doyoung whined. Jaehyun just rolled his eyes and leaned over, Doyoung gripping the sides of the kayak to keep it steady. 

"Let me try and help. But no more making out until we're on dry land," Jaehyun said. 

"Fine," Taeyong and Ten groaned. The pushed their end down as Jaehyun flipped the other end up, getting the kayak back right side right. 

"Thank god; I was getting tired," Taeyong said, carefully climbing back into the kayak. 

"Jaehyun, I owe you my life," Ten said, pulling off his shirt and wringing it out. Taeyong eyed him up and down and Jaehyun smiled sweetly. 

"It's no problem. No more making out though, you two," Jaehyun responded. 

"But he just took his shirt off! How can I resist," Taeyong whined back. 

"You two can do it if you want, but I'm not helping you out next time," Jaehyun said. Taeyong groaned, and Jaehyun and Doyoung began to row away. 

They quickly arrived at Sehun's spot and looked around, noticing they were the first ones there. 

"That's not surprising," Doyoung mumbled as he put down the picnic basket. 

"Ooh! Brownies," Jaehyun said excitedly, licking his lips and reaching in for the desert. Doyoung forced himself to look away from Jaehyun's slicked lips and sat in the sand. Jaehyun smiled and handed him a brownie, sitting next to him. 

"Damn these are good!" Doyoung said. 

"They are," Jaehyun quietly mumbled back. 

"When do you think the others will get here?" Doyoung asked. 

"Probably not for a while, if Taeyong and Ten are any indication at how skilled these boys are with an oar. But I don't mind. It's nice to just be here with you," Jaehyun said, looking at Doyoung with his kind brown eyes and a soft smile. 

"Don't read into it don't read into it," Doyoung mumbled under his breath. 

"What?" Jaehyun asked. 

"Nothing!" Doyoung said a little too loudly, shaking his head. "I-I don't mind either," he said more quietly. 

Jaehyun started eating another brownie. 

"Wait, isn't that your second one?" Doyoung asked him. Jaehyun shrugged. 

"They can have some when they get here," Jaehyun responded. He sighed contentedly, biting his lip nervously. He finally decided to just go for it and rested his hand on Doyoung's arm, pulling him to rest his head on Jaehyun's shoulder. 

Doyoung immediately blushed, tensing up slightly out of nervousness. Other than the butterflies going crazy in his stomach he felt so safe and comforted here with Jaehyun. He didn't want to move even slightly in case Jaehyun took it the wrong way; thought Doyoung wanted to move or didn't like this contact with Jaehyun. He loved being so close to him though. 

"This is nice," Doyoung managed to mumble. 

"Yeah," Jaehyun responded, and Doyoung was disappointed he couldn't see Jaehyun huge grin. 

Suddenly, a loud splash filled the area as Taeyong and Ten got out of their boat and onto the sand. 

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Ten cheered. Doyoung lifted his head off of Jaehyun's shoulder and the two of them blushed. 

"What are you talking about?" Jaehyun mumbled, unable to stop himself from smiling. 

"Fuck yeah! Brownies," Taeyong said loudly, reaching into the picnic basket to grab one for himself and one for Ten. 

Soon after, Johnny, Taeil, and Mark's boat washed onto the shore. 

"That was a complete disaster; our boat capsized twice," Taeil grumbled. Taeyong and Ten cheered and high fived. 

"Yay! We aren't the worst," Ten said excitedly. 

"If I'd been in the kayak with Donghyuck I would've been fine," Mark mumbled aggressively. 

"That's disgusting!" Johnny said to Mark. 

"Wait, where are Yuta and Sicheng?" Taeyong asked. 

"Probably just making out. I'm sure they'll show up soon," Johnny responded. The hungry, tired boys reached into the basket and devoured all the food in a matter of minutes. 

"What now?" Mark asked. 

"Let's wait for Yuta and Sicheng," Doyoung responded. 

The boys waited and waited, but their thirteen and fourteen year old friends never showed up. 

"Okay, now I'm worried," Johnny said. 

"Me too," Taeyong added. "We should go look for them."

"Hm, what if we went back to the dock and got Sehun? The lifeguards have a motorboat; we could look for them much faster that way." Doyoung suggested. 

"You always know exactly what to do," Jaehyun said softly to Doyoung. 

"That's actually a much better idea; I'm sure most of us would disappear ourselves looking for Yuta and Sicheng," Mark responded. They all got back into their boats, concentrating much harder than on the way there to look for their missing friends. 

Doyoung and Jaehyun were the first ones to reach the dock, of course, running over to Sehun as quickly as possible. The silence and frantic rowing had made them extremely nervous for their friends. 

"Yuta and Sicheng are missing!" Jaehyun nervously said to their counselor. Sehun quickly blinked awake. 

"Wait, shit, seriously?" He asked anxiously. Doyoung and Jaehyun nodded with furrowed brows. He leapt onto the motorboat as the others started to arrive back at the dock, getting on land to safety and watching Sehun go off into the water. 

The group of boys waited impatiently for Sehun to come back, cheering loudly when the motorboat came back into sight with Yuta and Sicheng on it. As soon as the pair stepped off of the motorboat the others all pulled them into a tight hug. 

"We were all so worried," Mark admitted. 

"We just got lost," Yuta responded. 

"You two must have been really lost," Johnny said. 

"Yeah, we could barely see land," Yuta said with a chuckle. 

"I was pretty scared," Sicheng admitted, still clinging to Yuta's arm. Yuta ruffled his hair and didn't push him off, even though Sicheng was gripping Yuta's arm so tightly he was gonna leave marks. 

"Come on; let's go back to camp," Sehun said, leading the boys down the gravel road back to the safety of their cabins. 

~~~~~~~~~~

In Jaehyun, Yuta, Sicheng, and Mark's cabin that night, Jaehyun and Mark were deeply asleep. Yuta was still lying in bed awake though, his sleep disturbed by the sound of chattering teeth. 

"Sicheng?" Yuta whispered. 

"Y-yeah," Sicheng responded. 

"Are you alright?" Yuta whispered. Yuta heard the sound of Sicheng getting out of bed and tip-toeing over to Yuta's bed. 

"I'm just cold," Sicheng spoke quietly. 

"You're cold every night though," Yuta said. Yuta could see Sicheng nod even in the darkness of the cabin. 

"It's freezing at night," Sicheng explained. Yuta grunted and scooted over in his bed. 

"Stay in here with me. It's not a problem," Yuta said softly. Sicheng blushed hard, glad that Yuta couldn't see his face in the dark. 

Sicheng debated it in his head. He knew Yuta would never take advantage of him, especially because of the fact that Yuta didn't see him as anything more than a friend. Also, it would be pretty nice to share a bed with his crush, plus he'd be warm enough to finally get some sleep at night. But, he knew the others would tease them. 

A warm, good night's sleep is definitely worth his friend's teasing, plus Yuta would just ignored it anyways. So he crawled in bed next to Yuta and fell into the deepest sleep he'd had at camp so far. 


	14. Secrets

The next morning, Jaehyun slid out of bed at the sound of the breakfast bell. With a sleepy yawn he put on some slippers and turned to wake up Sicheng. 

"Where's Sicheng?" Jaehyun asked out loud, seeing his empty bed. 

Sicheng groaned back tiredly, stretching under the covers of Yuta's bed. 

"What are you doing there?" Mark asked, turning around in his bed to look over at Yuta and Sicheng. 

"Okay why the fuck are you guys in the same bed? Yuta if you took advantage of Sicheng I may have to kill you-" 

"Jaehyun, I just got cold!" Sicheng loudly whined, getting out of the bed with a pout. 

"It is pretty cold at night. I guess I see it," Mark mumbled, climbing down from the top bunk. 

"As long as you two aren't having sex," Jaehyun said as Yuta and Sicheng finished getting ready for breakfast. 

"We aren't!" Yuta and Sicheng whined simoultaneously, walking out of the cabin to meet the others. 

"Why is Sicheng sad?" Taeyong asked once they all reached the gravel road. 

"We teased him about sleeping in the same bed as Yuta," Mark explained. 

"Oooh!" Ten cooed. 

"It's just really cold!" Sicheng yelled. 

"You don't just share about with anyone though," Taeil mumbled. Sicheng humphed and stomped off down the road. 

"Sicheng wait!" Yuta called, running back after him. Taeyong and Ten grabbed hands and shared a look. 

"Oh kids," Taeyong said quietly to Ten, walking down the gravel path toward breakfast. 

~~~~~~~~~~

For some reason the weather was especially hot that day, the sun beating down on their backs harshly. It was too hot to do anything but hang out at the pool, the nine boys immediately going there after breakfast and changing into their swimsuits. 

Sadly, the ten to twelve year old boys had the same idea, letting their counselor, Chanyeol, go hang out with his boyfriend. They played in the pool, splashing the thirteen to fifteen year olds until they were soaked. Any other day they would've been annoyed as hell, but honestly the cool water was such a relief to their burning skin. 

"Hey Donghyuck, wanna play marco polo with us?" One of the twelve year olds asked. 

"No way, I'm hanging out with the cool kids," Donghyuck responded, wrapping his arm around Mark's shoulder. Mark wiggled out of his arms, blushing slightly and kicking his legs in the water. 

"Your loss," the twelve year old responded, swimming away from the edge of the pool where Donghyuck, Mark, and Johnny were sitting. 

"Shit," Doyoung mumbled from his spot on a pool chair. 

"What?" Jaehyun asked, turning towards Doyoung in his own chair. 

"I forgot my book," Doyoung explained. 

"If you wanna go grab it I'll come with you," Jaehyun said. 

"Sure. Let's go," Doyoung responded, getting up and walking back to the cabin. 

The only thng on his mind during the walk had been obtaining his book. But once he entered the cabin with Jaehyun, his thoughts went elsewhere. 

The sweltering heat had left sweat trailing down the boy's bare chests. Doyoung had to avert his eyes from Jaehyun's body, blushing just from looking at him. But Jaehyun didn't look away from him. 

Adolescent feelings began to take over, Doyoung quickly grabbing his book and trying to leave the cabin. But Jaehyun leaned against the door frame, preventing Doyoung from heading out. 

"D-Doyoung," Jaehyun mumbled. Doyoung brushed his damp hair out of his eyes, another bead of sweat trickling down his bare chest. Jaehyun took a step closer to him, Doyoung casting his eyes downward. 

"Can I, um...." Jaehyun said, standing over Doyoung with a nervous but curious look. Doyoung processed Jaehyun's request in his mind. He wanted so badly to kiss Jaehyun, especially since the atmosphere was so tense and they were alone, but he had fears at the same time. Was this all Jaehyun wanted from him, a quick make out session and that's it? Or did he actually feel something for Doyoung? Both thoughts were scary to Doyoung. 

But he wanted to touch him so, so badly, lust beating out logic, so he looked up at Jaehyun and gave him the smallest of nods. 

Jaehyun cupped Doyoung's cheek and forcefully pressed their lips together, leaning in closer. Doyoung reached up to wraps his arms around Jaehyun's neck to steady himself, the force of Jaehyun's kisses leaving him dizzy. Whether his dizziness was from the heat or from the fact that this was really only his third kiss, he wasn't sure, but god did he want more. 

Jaehyun's lips became soft and slick with spit as their mouths mouthed together, stumbling about the cabin until Jaehyun had backed Doyoung into the wall of the cabin. Jaehyun's tongue poked out to swipe Doyoung's bottom lip, and Doyoung wasn't quite sure what to do but he opened his mouth. Jaehyun slipped his tongue inside Doyoung's mouth, and Doyoung made a small surprised noise against Jaehyun's mouth. He'd never french kissed before, but it was good. Really good. 

He pressed back against Jaehyun and slid his tongue against Jaehyun's, hands resting on his broad shoulders. Jaehyun's hands moved from Doyoung's face down to trail along his slim, pale waist. 

They only pulled away when the need for air was desperate, harsh breaths fanning on each other's skin. Doyoung rested his head on Jaehyun's sheened shoulder, trying to catch his breath. 

"Is it good?" Jaehyun shyly asked. 

"Of course," Doyoung responded. 

"You're good too," Jaehyun said. Doyoung bit his lip. 

"Thank you," Doyoung said quietly. 

"No need. I'm just telling you the truth," Jaehyun mumbled. He gently pressed his lips to Doyoung's milky neck, forcing a shiver down Doyoung's spine. 

"We should probably go back to the others soon," Jaehyun whispered against Doyoung's skin, kissing harder. 

"Y-yeah," Doyoung breathed back. He sucked on the skin, leaving a bright purple bruise. He whined loudly at the sensation, the slight pain giving way to strange pleasure. 

Jaehyun's eyes slowly blinked open, looking over his handiwork. "Fuck!" He loudly whined. 

"What?" Doyoung asked, still breathless. 

"I gave you a hickey," Jaehyun explained. 

"Oh," Doyoung could only respond, his face and neck turning redder by the second. 

"It's really dark," Jaehyun said. "Sorry."

"N-no, it's okay," Doyoung responded. "I-It felt good," he mumbled. 

Jaehyun grinned. "I guess I don't feel so bad then. But unless we want to get mercilessly teased by the others then we should find a way to cover this up." 

"How though?" Doyoung asked. Jaehyun thought for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed in a way that Doyoung could only describe as adorable, before finally smiling. He walked across the cabin and started digging through Ten's luggage, searching for something. Doyoung sat down on his bed and watched. 

"Why are you in Ten's things?" Doyoung asked. 

"He and Taeyong make out constantly, yet I've never once seen a hickey on him. He must have concealer," Jaehyun explained. Just then, he pulled a small tube of skin colored liquid out of Ten's bags. "Perfect."

"That's smart," Doyoung said softly as Jaehyun squeezed out some of the makeup and started dabbing it gently on Doyoung's neck. The moment felt strangely intimate, enough to make him blush, and clearly Jaehyun felt it too because he was avoiding Doyoung's eyes. 

"There we go. Now try not to sweat it off and don't go into the pool or else it'll wash off," Jaehyun explained. Doyoung smiled up at him and Jaehyun held out his hand. 

"Come on; we should really go back to the others before they suspect something," Jaehyun said. He helped Doyoung stand up from the bed, and the two of them walked out of the cabin right after Doyoung quickly grabbed the book he'd came for in the first place. 

The silence between them on their stroll back to the pool gave Doyoung time to think. What the hell had just happened? How did Jaehyun feel about it? Was Doyoung a good kisser? These were the questions clouding his mind when he arrived back at the pool as if in a daze.

"Where did you guys go?" Mark asked when they finally got back. 

"Doyoung had to pick up his book," Jaehyun responded. 

"Took you two an awfully long time just to grab a book," Johnny said suspiciously. 

"Doyoung couldn't decide which book he wanted," Jaehyun explained. Satisfied, the others returned to whatever they were doing before. With a knowing smile, Jaehyun looked over at Doyoung before sitting down next to Mark and Donghyuck. Doyoung made his way over to Ten, who Doyoung could tell had been up to the same sort of things Doyoung had. 

"Where's Taeyong?" Doyoung asked. 

"Bathroom," Ten responded. Doyoung's eyes quickly darted to where Jaehyun was sitting before looking back at Ten. 

"What's up?" Ten asked. Doyoung just smiled guiltily. "What?" Ten pressed with a grin. 

"I'll have to tell you later," Doyoung whispered, leaning into closer his friend. "It's a secret. But I've got to tell you all about it." 


	15. Truth or Dare

After a long day of working on different projects at the art shack, the nine boys headed back to cabin E2 after dinner. 

"What should we do?" Johnny asked everyone. Suddenly, Donghyuck burst into the room. 

"Okay I know you guys are avoiding me but that's it! I'm hanging out with you guys tonight and I don't care what you say," he said, firmly sitting on the floor, panting from running after them. 

"Whatever," Johnny responded. At this point, he was used to Donghyuck's presence even if it was annoying. It always kind of felt weird to hang out without him. 

"So what are we doing?" Donghyuck asked. 

"That's what we're still deciding," Taeil responded. 

"Ooh, let's play truth or dare! I'll go first," Donghyuck said. 

"That could actually be pretty fun," Ten spoke. 

"Alright, I'm in," Taeyong said.

"Wait, what's truth or dare?" Sicheng asked. Yuta quietly explained the game to him as the others agreed and sat in a circle on the floor. 

"Mark, truth or dare?" Donghyuck asked. 

"Dare," Mark hesitantly responded. 

"I dare you to kiss me," Donghyuck said. 

"No! That's against the rules. You can't dare get someone to kiss yourself!" Yuta protested. 

"Come on, you guys are just making that up!" Donghyuck whined. 

"You know, I could always call Chanyeol to come here and pick you up," Johnny threatened. 

"Fine, fine," Donghyuck responded with a sigh. "Ten, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ten answered fearfully. 

"Has Taeyong fucked you yet?" Donghyuck asked. Sicheng's jaw dropped. 

"Donghyuck you are too young to know those words!" Taeil said in shock. 

"No, surprisingly," Ten answered truthfully. Everyone laughed and Sicheng looked away with wide eyes. 

"Ten, your turn," Taeyong said, trying to get the attention off of the couple. 

"Jaehyun, truth or dare?" Ten asked with a sneaky grin. 

"Um, truth," Jaehyun responded, fearful of what crazy thing Ten would come up with. 

"Ugh, lame," Ten said. "Fine then. If you had to date one of us, which one would it be?" 

"Doyoung," Jaehyun responded, extremely quickly. He blushed a bit after he realized how overeager he was, avoiding Doyoung's eyes. Doyoung blushed slightly too. 

"Ooh!" Ten teased. 

"Hmm, you two would make a good match," Taeyong added. 

"I ship it," Donghyuck spoke. 

"Stop!" Jaehyun whined. "Yuta, truth or dare?"

"Dare, since all of you guys are too whimpy and lame to pick it," Yuta responded. 

"Okay. Try to do the splits," Jaehyun said. Yuta rolled his eyes and everyone cleared a space for him on the floor. 

He got halfway down before groaning loudly. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," he whispered under his breath, grimacing at the stretch. He got a little bit further down before quitting and sitting back down. 

"That really hurt!" He whined to Jaehyun. He started rubbing his inner thighs, knowing they'd be sore the next day. 

"Are you okay?" Sicheng mumbled to Yuta. 

"Yeah, I'm just exaggerating," Yuta whispered back to Sicheng with a soft smile. Sicheng smiled back and sat back down, and Yuta was satisfied. He didn't like seeing Sicheng worried. 

"Anyways, Taeil, truth or dare?" Yuta asked. 

"Dare, I guess. Somehow the truths seem more dangerous," Taeil responded. 

"Hmm....go sit on Johnny's lap. For the rest of the game," Yuta said with a grin. 

"Seriously? I wasn't even the one dared," Johnny spoke. Taeil pouted and sat down on Johnny's lap, wiggling to get comfortable. 

"Don't do that," Johnny mumbled. 

"Oh sorry! Does it hurt?" Taeil asked innocently. 

"You could say that," Johnny responded. Ten and Taeyong started to laugh, and Johnny shot them a death glare, but none of the others noticed. 

"Um, truth or dare....Sicheng," Taeil said. 

"Dare..." Sicheng worriedly responded. Taeil thought for a moment, trying to think of a crazy dare. 

"Go make out for fifteen seconds. With tongue," Taeil said. 

"Ooh, Taeil! Gettin' naughty!" Taeyong teased. 

"Who am I making out with?" Sicheng asked. 

"Whoever you want," Taeil responded with a shrug. Sicheng looked down shyly, knowing exactly who he wanted to kiss but being fearful to do it. He shook his head, deciding to just go for it. 

He turned towards Yuta and blushed. "Um..." He said softly. 

"You pick me? Aw, I feel so proud," Yuta responded. He brushed Sicheng's hair out of his eyes and cupped his cheek before kissing him deeply. Sicheng leaned in closer to the slightly older boy, pressing in, trying desperately to get closer. Sicheng suddenly felt Yuta's tongue and let out a surprised noise, quickly silenced by the swipe of Yuta's tongue against his own. 

"Your time is up," Taeil suddenly called out, but Yuta took his time pulling away, looking Sicheng up and down with an expression that made him blush hard. 

"How was it?" Johnny asked. 

"Weird," Sicheng answered honestly, with an awkward laugh. 

"It's your turn," Ten said. 

"Oh, yeah," Sicheng said breathlessly. "Johnny, truth or dare?" 

"Truth," Johnny answered. 

"You do not seem like the truth type," Taeyong said. 

"I just don't feel like getting up," Johnny responded. 

"What's that thing poking my butt?" Taeil asked Johnny. Johnny turned red. 

"Shut up," he growled to Taeil. 

"OMG," Donghyuck said, whispering something in Mark's ear. 

"Johnny, you're so gross!" Mark whined. 

"Well if Taeil would stop wiggling his ass on my dick then maybe I wouldn't have this problem," Johnny responded with annoyance. 

"Let me ask my truth!" Sicheng interrupted. "Johnny, what's the farthest you've ever gone?"

"Hmm," Johnny responded, thinking for a moment. "Well, I've recieved a blowjob or two before. Never given one though," he answered. 

"Woah!" Mark said with surprise. 

"I guess you are the most experienced person here," Taeyong mumbled angrily. 

"Were they from a guy or girl?" Ten asked. 

"I've gotten a BJ from two girls and one guy," Johnny responded. 

"So you swing both ways? Interesting," Yuta said. 

"Honestly, I don't care about gender at all. Getting laid is getting laid," Johnny explained. 

"Understandable," Taeyong responded. 

"Well....Mark, truth or dare?" Johnny asked. 

"Dare," Mark responded. 

"Make him kiss me please," Donghyuck begged. 

"No fucking way. Mark, you have to play the rest of the game in your underwear," Johnny said. Mark's eyes widened and he blushed, slowly stripping off his t-shirt and jeans. 

"That's the second best thing! You're a blessing Johnny," Donghyuck said with a huge smile, watching as Mark slid his pants off and folded them, putting them back in his baggage. 

"Ugh, you have great thighs! I'm so jealous," Ten said. 

"Baby, I love your thighs," Taeyong mumbled in Ten's ear, rubbing Ten's inner thighs. Surprisingly, Donghyuck said nothing, just eyed Mark with a dusting of pink on his cheeks. Mark, however, was blushing bright red, only able to mumble a soft "thank you" before curling up in a shy little ball. 

"U-um....Taeyong, truth or dare?" Mark quietly asked. 

"Dare," Taeyong loudly responded. 

"Make out with Ten while he's...um....straddling you," Mark responded, trying to get the attention of himself. 

"Easy. No problem," Taeyong said. 

"Thank you Mark!" Ten added cheerfully, walking over to Taeyong with a bounce in his step before straddling Taeyong and pressing their lips together. Taeyong quickly grabbed the back of Ten's hair, kissing back with vigor. Their lips slid together, the gross noises of kissing making Sicheng grimace uncomfortably. Taeyong suddenly grabbed Ten's butt and Ten moaned loudly into Taeyong's mouth. 

"That's enough guys!" Johnny said loudly. The two of them smirked at the others, and Ten went back to his seat. 

"Doyoung, truth or dare?" Taeyong asked. 

"Dare, I guess," Doyoung casually responded. He would rather do something crazy than admit his crush on Jaehyun, especially after what happened with him yesterday. 

"Lay down and make out with Jaehyun on top of you for fifteen seconds," Taeyong spoke. Doyoung made a defeated expression, trying to hide his excitement before laying down. Jaehyun climbed on top of him, eyes locked uncomfortably before Jaehyun captured his lips. 

Even though Doyoung was starting to get more accustomed to kissing, it just felt so good with Jaehyun that he could never get used to it. Jaehyun's warm body on top of his own felt quite nice too, putting his hands on Jaehyun's broad back. 

"You two are done," Yuta said firmly. Jaehyun pulled away and blinked his eyes open, staring into Doyoung's eyes for a little too long. Both of them blushed at the intimate moment, avoiding the words they both knew they needed to say. 

Jaehyun suddenly got up and returned to his own seat, avoiding Doyoung's eyes. Doyoung did the same, and he didn't know what to make out of all of it. 

Shaking his head, Doyoung remembered it was his turn. "Donghyuck, truth or dare?" Doyoung asked. 

"Dare, obviously," Donghyuck responded. Doyoung thought for a moment. "I dare you to sleep on the floor of your cabin tonight and not explain why to the other kids in your age group."

Donghyuck laughed. "Whatever, they all think I'm crazy anyways."

"With good reason," Johnny mumbled. 

"Guys, we should go to bed. Sicheng's falling asleep," Yuta said. Sicheng lifted his head off of Yuta's shoulder and blinked tiredly. 

"Whuh..." He mumbled. 

"I'm pretty tired too," Mark said. "I also would really like to put my clothes back on." Everyone laughed and agreed, going back to their individual cabins to get a good night's sleep. 


	16. The Confession

The night after the boys all played truth or dare, Jaehyun couldn't sleep. There was so much on his mind. 

After spending more than two weeks, all day every day with Doyoung, he couldn't help but fall for the soon to be high school sophomore. He was intelligent (probably the smartest kid of their whole group), adorable, and a damn good kisser. Plus, he and Jaehyun always got along so well. He knew that camp was more than halfway over, and if he wanted anything to happen with Doyoung he'd have to confess as soon as possible. 

But what if Doyoung didn't feel the same way? It always felt like Doyoung shied away from him; avoiding his glances and touches. Yes, he'd agreed to kiss him two days before, but it seemed like pure lust to him. If he told Doyoung how he felt about him, then Doyoung might get really uncomfortable around him and end their friendship, and Jaehyun couldn't imagine anything worse. 

The debate in Jaehyun's mind is what kept him up throughout the night. After barely getting any sleep, he was not his usual cheery self in the morning. In fact, he could barely find the motivation to go to the dining hall and get breakfast. 

But he didn't want anyone to think something was wrong with him, so he forced himself to get up and get dressed for breakfast. 

"Are you alright?" Sicheng asked, looking at the dark circles underneath Jaehyun's eyes as he emerged from his and Yuta's (now shared) bed. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jaehyun tiredly responded, rubbing his eyes awake. He sleepily followed the group out to meet the others, and finally understood why Taeyong, Ten, and Johnny barely ever had the will to get breakfast. 

Doyoung shyly waved hi to Jaehyun but Jaehyun's mind was racing too quickly to really respond. His heart panged at the sad expression Doyoung made when he got no response, but Jaehyun was too afraid to come over and comfort him. 

During breakfast, Jaehyun barely touched his food. Kyungsoo, the camp chef, kept looking over and glaring at him, but Jaehyun just wasn't hungry. He saw Taeyong and Ten repeatedly whispering and staring at him, but he just shrugged it off. The two of them were gossips and they did it all the time. 

After breakfast, when everyone else was headed to the cabins to get changed to go to the pool, Taeyong pulled Jaehyun off to the side. 

"Hey, can I talk to you? In private?" He asked softly. 

"Sure," Jaehyun responded, yawning loudly. He was too sleepy and too distracted to wonder why. 

Taeyong led him up to the ledge where no one would overhear or bother them (except maybe a sneaky Donghyuck, but he never came around unless Mark was there), leaning against a rock beneath the rising sun. 

"I stole this from one of the counselors. Thought you might need it," Taeyong said, handing Jaehyun a can of doubleshot espresso. 

"Thanks," Jaehyun responded. He normally did not drink coffee, but he needed it desperately now. After a few moments of silence, Taeyong spoke up. 

"Dude, me and Ten are worried. You're never this quiet. What's up?" Taeyong asked. 

"Why isn't Ten here?" Jaehyun responded. 

"Well, we thought it might be awkward to bombard you, so he just sent me because I'm close to you. I've never seen you tired before though. Are you alright?" Taeyong asked. 

Jaehyun sighed. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well that I can tell," Taeyong spoke with a scoff. "What's really bothering you?"

Jaehyun sighed again. "Do you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Ten?" Jaehyun asked. 

"Of course not. Your secret is safe with me," Taeyong responded, holding out his hand for Jaehyun to shake. Jaehyun shook it and thought for a moment. 

"Well, um, I've, uh, kinda liked Doyoung since the beginning of camp, right? And it's been bugging me and I want to tell him, but I don't think he likes me back. What do I do?" Jaehyun asked. 

"You're an idiot," Taeyong responded, holding back a laugh. 

"What? God, I told you this big secret and you're so mean about it," Jaehyun whined. 

"No, dude, I'm saying you're an idiot because Doyoung totally likes you back and everyone knows it."

"Wait, what?" Jaehyun asked with surprise. 

"Of course! I mean, I know a hundred percent because Doyoung told Ten who told me, but it's pretty obvious to everyone. He always blushes and stammers around you, and there's obviously chemistry when you guys kiss," Taeyong explained. 

"But he always avoids being too close to me," Jaehyun mumbled. 

"That's just because he's shy about romantic stuff. Ten told me you're his first real crush, let alone boyfriend. He's insecure because he's not quite sure how to react," Taeyong spoke. 

"A-are you sure?" Jaehyun said. Taeyong nodded seriously. "What do I do now? Should I confess?" 

"Of course. I mean, camp is halfway over. Do you guys live close by?" Taeyong asked. 

"We don't even live in the same state," Jaehyun responded. 

"Now's your best chance. I'm sure you want as much time with him as possible, so the earlier you tell him the more time you'll be able to be with him," Taeyong said. Jaehyun's eyes suddenly widened, picking up his can of coffee and downing most of it. He leapt up and started running down the ledge, all the way back to the main part of camp and to the pool. 

"Wait!" Taeyong yelled in response, following him at a much slower pace. Jaehyun ran all the way to the pool, to where all of their friends were hanging out. 

"Doyoung!" Jaehyun shouted loudly. Everyone turned to stare at Jaehyun's caffeine crazed frame. Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows and looked up from his book. 

"What's up?" Doyoung asked quietly, confusion evident in his tone. 

"Come here," Jaehyun responded, beckoning towards himself. Doyoung slowly got out of the pool chair, folding down his page and walking towards Jaehyun. "Hurry!" Jaehyun added. Doyoung looked at his surroundings before walking quicker when Jaehyun grabbed his wrist. 

"Come on," Jaehyun said to him, leading him away from the pool. Doyoung watched the others as he left, and Johnny gave him one final confused shrug before Doyoung and Jaehyun disappeared. 

Jaehyun led Doyoung out into the big grassy field in the middle of camp. At the moment it was completely deserted, as everyone else was already busy doing activities or hanging out somewhere else. 

"I-I know this is really abrupt and confusing but like....okay, I haven't slept in a while and I've never had this much coffee before so maybe I'm not right in the head right now but I had to tell you. Doyoung, I like you," Jaehyun confessed, his nervous expression morphing into an anxious smile. "Like, like-like you. A lot. Really." 

Doyoung blinked back at him a few times, a dumbfounded expression on his face. The smile fell from Jaehyun's lips, silence growing on the empty grassy field. 

"Really?" Doyoung finally spoke. 

"Uh-huh," Jaehyun responded. 

"I," Doyoung started before laughing awkwardly himself. "I didn't think I was good enough for you."

"But Doyoung, you're so smart! And funny! And cute! I'm crazy about you," Jaehyun admitted. 

"Really?" Doyoung asked. 

"Yes, really!" Jaehyun responded. 

"Well.....um....I...uh....I like you too?" Doyoung admitted, unable to stop himself from smiling or his voice going up by ten pitches. 

"You do?" Jaehyun asked, grabbing Doyoung's arms tightly. 

"I do! I do I do I do," Doyoung responded. 

"So we...like each other?" Jaehyun asked. 

Doyoung laughed. "I guess so." The two boys looked away from each other shyly, wondering what to do next. 

"Does that...mean...I'm your boyfriend now?" Doyoung asked. 

"Yeah! I mean, only if you want," Jaehyun responded. 

"I do want! If you want," Doyoung responded. 

Jaehyun laughed. "So you're my boyfriend then! Wow!"

"And you're my boyfriend!" Doyoung excitedly responded. 

"Doyoung's my boyfriend!" Jaehyun shouted across camp. Doyoung and Jaehyun heard a distant cheer come from the direction of the pool. 

"Can I kiss you now?" Jaehyun shyly asked. 

"Oh Jaehyun, you can kiss me anytime," Doyoung responded with a big smile. Jaehyun cupped his cheek and kissed him, deeply but chastely, no need for hesitation any more because their feelings were now out in the open. They both smiled into the kiss and giggled, resting on each other's foreheads. 

"This is so weird," Doyoung mumbled. "I've only seen this kind of stuff in movies."

"I know," Jaehyun responded. "I've never liked someone the way I like you."

"Me either," Doyoung said. Doyoung reached up and kissed Jaehyun once again, cupping the soft milky skin of his cheek. Jaehyun held onto Doyoung's waist, tightly, as if he never wanted to let him go. 

"Should we go back to the others?" Jaehyun asked, staring deep into Doyoung's dark brown eyes. 

"I mean," Doyoung answered, "Not until you kiss me again." 

Doyoung smiled shyly, sort of embarrassed by his own flirting, until Jaehyun captured his lips once again. And this time, as Doyoung was glad to know, it wouldn't be their last. 


	17. Wild Waves and Soft Sand

The next morning, when the boys all met up to walk to breakfast, Doyoung was bombarded by a huge hug. 

"Doyoungie," Jaehyun mumbled in his ear. "I missed you."

Doyoung started to laugh. "We literally saw each other all yesterday until we went to bed," he responded. Jaehyun pecked Doyoung on the cheek. 

"Still, it was too long," Jaehyun spoke, unraveling himself from Doyoung's skinny frame and holding his hand. 

"Ooh, check out the lovebirds," Ten teased. 

"Ooh, check out the sluts," Doyoung teased back, gesturing to Taeyong and Ten. 

"You're an asshole," Taeyong mumbled. 

"You love us though," Jaehyun responded as the nine boys walked into the dining hall. 

During breakfast, they all thought about how they would spend their day. 

"Remember when we went to the lake?" Mark asked the group. Everyone nodded. "There was a really nice beach-y area next to the dock. We could hang out there."

"Hm, that sounds fun!" Johnny said. 

"Agreed. Let's go get into swimwear and go," Yuta added. 

The boys finished up breakfast and got ready, walking across the bridge down the path to the lake. Luckily, it was a very nice day and the sun was shining, so it was the right tempurature to swim. 

Taeyong and Ten laid a few blankets down on the sand, flopping down onto them. Taeyong laid down and Ten rested his head on Taeyong's bare chest, interlacing their fingers. 

"This is so relaxing," Ten mumbled. 

"Get a room!" Johnny yelled to them. 

"To be honest, that's kind of pure," Taeil responded, looking over at Taeyong and Ten's blushing figures. 

"Aren't you two gonna go in the water?" Mark asked. 

"Nah, we were forced out of bed before noon. We're gonna nap," Taeyong responded. 

"Understandable," Doyoung mumbled. All he really wanted to do was cuddle with Jaehyun. They'd been holding hands and sharing short kisses since they became a 'thing', but it didn't really feel like enough. Doyoung wanted alone time with him. And even though he'd judged Taeyong and Ten (and Yuta and Sicheng) for sleeping in the same bed, he was now sort of jealous of them. He didn't really want to do anything sexual, just cuddle through the night. 

Doyoung started wandering over to the water, where Mark, Sicheng, and Yuta were splashing around. He was leaning against a huge rock, slowly dipping his toes in, when Jaehyun suddenly pushed him up against that rock. 

He grinned and pecked Doyoung's waiting lips. "Wanna come with me?" Jaehyun asked. Doyoung smiled back and nodded, and Jaehyun grabbed his hand and ran off. 

The pair wandered around the area of the beach until they found a slight hill. Walking up and up, they soon reached a cliff decorated with light grass and small rocks. 

"This is nice," Jaehyun mumbled, laying down with a sigh. Doyoung sat down next to him, looking out over the beach. Taeyong and Ten sleeping in the sand, Sicheng and Yuta playing in the shallow waterfront, Mark, Taeil, and Johnny swimming farther out. The light noise of laughter and waves lapping on the shore filled their ears. It was absolutely perfect. 

"I'm sorry I pulled you away from everyone," Jaehyun said. "But I kind of just wanted to be alone with you."

"I wanted to be alone with you too," Doyoung responded. Jaehyun and Doyoung let the beach noises take over for a few moments. 

"Can I kiss you?" Jaehyun mumbled.

Doyoung nodded and turned towards Jaehyun, smiling softly. "You don't have to ask," Doyoung responded, the words whispered against Jaehyun's lips.

Jaehyun grinned and pressed their lips together, kissing him deeply. Doyoung kissed back shyly at first, but slowly gaining confidence. Kissing was still fairly new to him, so he was still a bit shy when doing it. But Jaehyun seemed to enjoy kissing him quite a bit, which gave him a lot more confidence. 

Jaehyun pulled away after a few moments, tucking a lock of Doyoung's pitch black hair behind his ear. 

"You're really handsome," he said softly, looking into Doyoung's eyes momentarily before shyly looking down at the ground. Doyoung blushed, averting his eyes as well. 

"Th-thanks," Doyoung quietly responded, resting his hand on the ground and looking back up at Jaehyun. "I'm not as handsome as you though."

Jaehyun gave Doyoung a look. "That's a lie and you know it." 

Doyoung chuckled. "I'm still pretty surprised that you like me though," Doyoung said. 

"Really? Why?" Jaehyun asked.

"You're just really friendly and stuff. I don't have many friends at school. I mean, I'm class president and all, but I'm still not that popular. I'm just kind of considered someone who is boring because they only care about their studies and nothing else," Doyoung responded, staring at the grass beneath him. 

Jaehyun sighed. "That's really dumb though. You don't just care about your studies. You're just smart, probably much smarter than everyone else at your stupid school. I promise; if we went to the same school I wouldn't ignore you. I'd probably be a bit intimidated to talk to you, since you're a year older and you're cute and smart, but I would do it," Jaehyun said. "And anyways, I do have a lot of friends, but I really think the whole idea of popularity is dumb. As long as you're happy with the amount of friends you have then it's alright." 

Doyoung smiled gently. "How come you're so understanding and mature? Especially for a middle schooler."

"I just care about you a lot," Jaehyun responded, looking up at Doyoung but his voice shy. Doyoung covered his mouth and squealed, curling up in a ball and blushing. Jaehyun hugged Doyoung and pulled him so they were both laying down. 

"Snuggle with me, okay?" Jaehyun asked. Doyoung nodded shyly, unable to stop himself from grinning. They laid down in the soft grass, legs intertwined, under the beautiful sun, and life was perfect. 

Back at the lake, Sicheng and Yuta were playing in the water. The lake water was quite cool but the sun was hot and high in the sky, so in the end it all balanced out. 

It didn't take Sicheng long to notice that he and Yuta were mostly alone, since Ten and Taeyong were fast asleep, Mark, Johnny, and Taeil were far out in the water, and Jaehyun and Doyoung had disappeared to who knows where. 

As much as Sicheng wanted to deny it, he was extremely jealous of Jaehyun and Doyoung. They had the same age gap as him and Yuta, but it was obvious that they both liked each other. Every night, when Sicheng felt Yuta's breath fan across his face, all he could think about was how Yuta didn't feel the same way. Like Doyoung, Sicheng had met his first real crush at this camp, but it just wasn't fair that Doyoung got all the luck and he didn't. 

"Sicheng!" Yuta excitedly shouted. Sicheng shook his head and blinked, looking back up at Yuta. 

"Whuh?" He responded, forcing himself to leave his thoughts behind and return to the real world. Yuta giggled. 

"You're so dopey sometimes. That's why I always have to watch out for you," Yuta responded. Sicheng blushed and looked down at the rippling water when suddenly, he felt a huge splash of water across his chest. He looked up at Yuta was chuckling. 

Sicheng suddenly splashed Yuta back, much harder than Yuta had done to him, leaving his white t-shirt completely soaked. Unconsciously, Yuta threw off his shirt, tossing it to the blanket where Ten and Taeyong were napping. 

Sicheng's throat went dry as he gazed at Yuta's muscular, toned chest. A game of splashing revenge had suddenly turned into stare at Yuta's half naked body time, and Yuta hadn't even realized. God Sicheng was fucked. 

Ten groaned when a very wet t-shirt suddenly landed on his leg. 

"What the fuck," he mumbled, emerging from his nap and peeling the wet clothing off of his leg. 

"What?" Taeyong sleepily groaned, awoken from Ten's movement. 

"One of these fuckers threw their nasty shirt at me," Ten explained. 

"Mmh," Taeyong responded, laying back down to fall asleep again. 

"Which one of you threw your grody shirt at me?" Ten shouted. 

"Sorry," Yuta shouted back, laughing as he continued to splash water on Sicheng. 

"You're gross," Ten responded, throwing the top into the sand and laying down next to Taeyong. 

"My shirt's all sandy now! Fuck you!" Yuta yelled, but Ten ignored him, scooting closer to Taeyong. 

"Thank fucking god I came to this camp," Taeyong quietly said. 

"Why?" Ten responded. 

"Because you're perfect," Taeyong mumbled. 

"You're so cheesy!" Ten softly whined. Taeyong pecked Ten's lips. 

"Don't tell anyone," Taeyong whispered. Ten giggled and bit his lip, and Taeyong threw his arm over Ten's waist. 

"Wanna sleep again?" Ten asked. Taeyong hummed and nodded, pulling Ten closer so his head was in the crook of Taeyong's neck. Taeyong kissed the top of Ten's fluffy hair, listening to the sound of the waves and his breaths getting longer. Maybe, just maybe, Taeyong was falling in love with the crazy boy who had changed his world. 


	18. A Relaxing Day (never happens when Donghyuck is around)

At breakfast, the nine boys were eating their pancakes in the dining hall. 

"Hey Sehun, are we doing anything today?" Mark asked as the lanky, tattooed counselor passed by their table. 

"No, I'm pretty busy today," Sehun responded, starting to leave the dining hall. The thirteen to fifteens all gazed at each other, confused. 

"Hey wait! What could you possibly be busy with?" Taeyong called to him, turning his head. 

Sehun turned back and started to blush a little, trying to think of an explanation. 

"We are the ones you should be busy with, you know," Johnny added. 

"Uh....gotta go!" Sehun answered, starting to run out of the builiding. 

"He must be having sex with Yixing," Ten said. 

"Why?" Doyoung asked. 

"His dick was half hard," Ten explained, leaving Mark and Taeil blushing a little and Sicheng blushing hard. 

"Woohoo! Go get some," Johnny yelled to Sehun. Sehun froze in his spot before shooting the teens an embarrassed glare. He quickly left the dining hall. 

"I knew it," Ten mumbled as the others giggled. 

"What's going on?" Donghyuck suddenly asked, leaning over the table into their little circle. Johnny glared up at him. 

"Come on Johnny, you know you all missed me. You guys ditched me yesterday!" He whined. 

"Our counselor ditched us to have sex," Jaehyun explained. 

"Ugh, relatable," Donghyuck responded, squeezing into a seat at the table and throwing Mark a wink. 

"You're twelve," Doyoung deadpanned to Donghyuck. Suddenly, the ten year old from Donghyuck's age group approached their table. 

"Hey Donghyuck, wanna come play soccer with us?" He asked. 

"Um, excuse me, but Jisung, I'm busy hanging out with the cool kids, alright? I don't have time for your childish games. Don't be too disappointed," Donghyuck responded. 

"Donghyuck...you're a lot less cool than you think. And anyways, we were only asking because we needed an even number of players. It's alright though, Chanyeol will play with us instead," the ten year old responded, going back to his own table. 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and looked at everyone else in the circle. "So what are we doing today?" He asked. 

"We haven't decided," Sicheng responded. 

"I'm pretty tired. Let's just chill at the ledge," Taeyong said. 

"You're always tired," Mark responded. "But that sounds good."

They all put away their eating utensils and made their way over to the ledge, the noises of children playing fading away and the sound of trees rustling in the slight breeze, the late morning sun, and the scent of nature surrounding everything. 

Taeyong and Ten laid down on some of the higher rocks, the ones kissed by the sun, just warm enough to be comfortable. 

"Come on you guys! Hang out with the rest of us. You two spent all of yesterday napping," Mark whined. 

"I think they're onto something. I might have to join them," Johnny said, walking up towards the couple. He stopped, however, when he realized they were passionately making out. 

"Um-" Johnny spoke awkwardly. The couple pulled away and laughed. 

"We always have to have our pre-nap makeout," Ten explained. 

"You two are gross. But I do sorta need a nap," Johnny said, looking around where Taeyong and Ten were, trying to ignore their gross kissing noises. He finally picked a spot, still in the sun but with a tree giving the area a little more shade. He tried to get comfortable in the rocks, finally finding a position where nothing was digging into his back. He shut his eyes, letting his sleepiness take over. 

"Hey Johnny," a quiet voice spoke, forcing Johnny awake. He grunted angrily and opened his eyes. Normally, he would be quite upset if someone woke him up from sleep (he was a teenage boy after all). But to see Taeil staring down at him with his usual sweet, sort of uncomfortable expression, Johnny could never be mad. 

"What's up?" Johnny responded with a tired laugh, the sound of Taeyong and Ten snoring close by filling their ears. 

"What are you up to?" He asked. 

"Just trying to take a short nap," Johnny explained. 

"Oh," Taeil spoke, chuckling quietly. "I was just wondering where you were. Everyone else was being so loud, and I kinda wanted to, you know, escape." 

"Come here then," Johnny happily responded, patting the space next to him on the rocks. Taeil walked over and sat down in the spot. 

"Aren't you tired?" Johnny asked. "Lay down; nap with me!" Taeil hesitantly laid down next to Johnny. 

He exhaled, staring up at the bright blue sky. It was really nice to just relax and get a little more sleep in. Although he was a tad bit cold, since they didn't have blankets. 

Slowly, he scooted in closer to Johnny's huge frame, blushing the whole way. He just wanted to have some of his warmth. Nothing else. At least, that's what he told himself. 

"You can't resist me, can you?" Johnny teased. Taeil slapped his arm. 

"Shut up, idiot," Taeil responded. Johnny looked up and down their bodies. 

"I never realized how small you were," he mumbled tiredly, before shutting his eyes.

"I'm not even that short," Taeil quietly responded, but his heart wasn't in it. In any other situation Taeil would've been totally annoyed by the comment, but by the way Johnny said it, he didn't mind. It wasn't an insult, Taeil was sure. It was like Johnny was almost...protective. Taeil willed away the warming of his heart and finally began to fall asleep. 

Down on the lower part of the ledges, the other boys had all escaped, leaving Mark alone with Donghyuck. 

"Wow, are Johnny, Taeil, Taeyong, and Ten really just napping? Lame-o's!" Donghyuck complained. 

"I don't know why you'd waste camp time just sleeping," Mark softly responded. 

Donghyucked sighed dramatically. "Does everyone really hate me?" He whined. Donghyuck tried to seem joking, but Mark could tell he was being serious. 

"I mean, everyone was annoyed by you at first. But now we all love you," Mark responded truthfully. 

Donghyuck smirked back at him. "Everyone loves me? Even you?" He asked with a sly grin. 

"No way! Of course I don't! I mean, no, I love you, but in a little brother sort of way. You're like my family. Family love," Mark responded firmly. 

Donghyuck pouted. "That's the lamest thing I've ever heard. I don't want brotherly love from you!" He complained. "Fine, whatever, I'll let it go because you're cute," Donghyuck mumbled. Mark blushed a bit at the compliment and Donghyuck glared at him jokingly. 

"You're so confusing! One minute you're insisting that you only feel platonic love towards me and the next you're blushing at the tiniest of compliments," Donghyuck said. "QUIT PLAYING GAMES WITH MY HEART," he sang loudly, leaving Mark laughing like an idiot. Donghyuck just watched him smile, glad he was the one who put it on Mark's face. 

On the other side of a big rock, Yuta and Sicheng were relaxing together. Sicheng had his head on Yuta's lap, Yuta playing with his hair, and the two of them were happily basking in the sun. 

"I can't believe camp is more than halfway over," Yuta mumbled. 

"Me either," Sicheng sadly responded. He'd had the time of his life: as a sheltered, homeschooled kid, he'd learned so many new things and had tried so many new experiences, having a crush being the most crazy and painful of them all. And anyways, the less time left of camp, the less time he could be with Yuta and gather up the courage to confess. 

"I'll definitely miss you the most," Yuta admitted. His words made Sicheng blush and his heart pound hard in his chest. He just prayed Yuta wouldn't be able to hear it. 

"Don't say things like that. We still have a lot of days left," Sicheng responded. Mostly, Sicheng just didn't want to hear Yuta say things that would trick him into thinking certain feelings were there, when they actually weren't. 

A short distance away, Doyoung and Jaehyun were sitting down, sharing candy bars bought from the store. 

"Come and sit here," Jaehyun said. Doyoung sat in between Jaehyun's legs and leaned against his chest, getting more and more used to being touchy with his boyfriend. He loved it a lot though, especially because it was Jaehyun who was his boyfriend. 

Jaehyun looked off into the distance and Doyoung followed his line of site. 

"What's up?" Doyoung asked as Jaehyun started to absentmindedly play with Doyoung's hands. 

"Don't Sicheng and Yuta look like a couple?" Jaehyun asked. Doyoung saw Sicheng with his head in Yuta's lap and Yuta playing with his hair. 

"Yeah...it's kind of weird. Do you think they like each other?" Doyoung asked. 

"I wouldn't know," Jaehyun responded, turning back towards Doyoung and hugging him tight. "I'm too busy focusing on how much I like you."

"You're so cheesy!" Doyoung whined, but he was smiling wide. Jaehyun pecked Doyoung lightly on the cheek and grinned. 

"Only for you," Jaehyun mumbled in response, holding his boyfriend tighter. 

Suddenly, the lunch bell rang loud and clear across camp grounds. The couples unlaced themselves from each other, and the napping boys woke up with sleepy groans. 

"It's like breakfast all over again," Johnny grumbled, forcing himself up. 


	19. The Disaster that is Teen Movie Night

After a relaxing day of hanging out by the pool, the thirteen to fifteen year olds headed into the dining hall to eat dinner. After Kyungsoo handed them their food, Sehun approached their table. 

"How was getting laid last night?" Johnny bluntly asked. 

Sehun just rolled his eyes. "Teen movie night is tonight. You get free snacks and the counselors put a movie up on an outdoor projector. It's pretty nice," he said, ignoring Johnny's words. 

"What's the movie?" Taeyong asked. 

"No idea," Sehun responded. "But seriously, you guys should go."

"Sure, we'll go," Taeil said after the other boys nodded their agreements. 

"Alright cool. It gets pretty cold, so bring blankets. We'll meet in half an hour," Sehun explained, then waving goodbye and walking away. 

Thirty minutes later, the boys arrived at the meeting spot, dressed in their pajamas and carrying blankets. 

"God I hope the movie's good," Taeyong said quietly as Sehun and Jongdae, the sixteen to eighteens counselor, led the group of teens to the projection area. A projector had been set up in an empty field, leaving a large grassy area for the campers to sit on. Jongdae and Sehun handed out popcorn and candy to each of them. 

The boys finally got settled under their blankets for the movie, waiting for it to start. But as soon as the opening credits came on screen, everyone groaned. 

"The minion movie? Are you fucking kidding me?" Johnny groaned. The whole group turned and glared at the counselors. 

"It wasn't our decision," Jongdae said. 

"Do you think we wanna watch this shit?" Sehun added. 

"You guys can't leave though; we'll get in a lot of trouble," Jongdae spoke. One of the seventeen year olds cursed at Jongdae and he rolled his eyes while Sehun turned up the sound on the projector. 

By the time the movie was halfway over, Taeil looked around and realized the area was a complete mess. Half of the sixteen to eighteen year olds had managed to escape, and their counselor had disappeared to look for them. Sehun was fast asleep in his chair by the edge of the entrance and exit, and although Mark was focused on the movie, no one else in his age group did the same. Taeyong and Ten were making out in a way that was way too inappropriate for public. Ten was laying on top of Taeyong, Taeyong's hands were grabbing Ten's ass, and lewd noises were coming from their section of the grassy field. Even Doyoung and Jaehyun were distracted, making out heavily, not quite as hardcore as Taeyong and Ten but it still made Taeil too uncomfortable to look over at them. Yuta and Sicheng were cuddling closely, whispering who knows what to each other. 

That left Taeil alone with Johnny. Johnny had been sort of...watching him the entire evening, his dark, hooded eyes darting from the couples back to Taeil's frame. It left Taeil confused. 

"I'm so bored," Johnny mumbled into Taeil's ear, low and gruff. It sent a shiver down Taeil's spine that he couldn't quite explain. 

"Me too," Taeil quietly responded, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Suddenly, Taeil felt a very large hand trail from his waist up to the back of his neck, playing with the little hairs. Taeil's eyes widened. Was Johnny trying to start something? Taeil knew Johnny was sexually active, so obviously he had some skill at seducing other people, and he was a damn good kisser. But Taeil wondered, why would Johnny try to get with someone as inexperienced and dorky and shy as himself? He had managed to give Johnny a (pretty massive) boner during truth or dare a few days ago, but still. Taeil just figured he was misinterpreting the signs. 

"I kinda wish Donghyuck was here," Johnny whispered to Taeil, playing with his hair. Johnny turned towards Taeil, looking at his face, eyes darting between Taeil's eyes and lips. 

"Uh, why?" Taeil responded, an awkward pause in between their words. Taeil was quite distracted by Johnny's touches and looks, not necessarily in a bad way though. 

"So he would have someone to make out with," Johnny said, gesturing to all the couples surrounding them. 

"We're not making out with anyone," Taeil spoke, looking around with confusion, blushing hard when their eyes locked, faces only centimeters apart. 

Johnny chuckled, rough and quiet, and Taeil was embarrassed by how much Johnny's deep voice and laugh turned him on. "Are you really that oblivious?" Johnny asked, biting his lip. It was like their eyes were glued together and Taeil was grateful for the dark sky, so Johnny wouldn't see how red his face was. 

"Uh....uh...." Was all Taeil could respond, too surprised to say something coherent or even move. 

"If you don't want me to kiss you I'll stop," Johnny said lowly. Taeil's eyes widened even more. 

"N-no," Taeil stuttered, his heart pounding in his chest, praying Johnny wouldn't be able to hear it. "You can kiss me," he whispered. 

"Oh thank god," Johnny breathed out, leaning in and capturing Taeil's lips in a passionate kiss. 

It wasn't like Taeil was the most experienced guy in the world. In fact, Johnny had been his first kiss all those weeks ago when they'd played spin the bottle. The only other person he'd ever kissed was Yuta, and this time right now with Johnny was only his third kiss ever. But he was sure that Johnny was good. Really good at kissing. He could tell by the way Johnny touched him, by the way their lips slid together, by the confidence in his air. It made Taeil feel privileged; he was sure that Johnny wouldn't pay him any mind if they went to the same school. It made Taeil feel crazy; he was just...so good. It made taeil feel alive. 

"Don't be so nervous," Johnny mumbled in his ear, pulling Taeil onto his lap so he was straddling him. "Relax." He said softly. Taeil took a deep breath, trying not to freak out about the whole thing and just focus on kissing, and Johnny leaned back in. 

Johnny opened his mouth and Taeil followed suit, taking Johnny's lead and going a bit slower. He started to let go and enjoy himself, resting his arms on Johnny's broad shoulder. 

"Mmh, that's much better. You're pretty good," Johnny said with a quiet smirk. Taeil smiled back softly. 

"Really?" He asked shyly. 

Johnny nodded. "Now don't stop," he mumbled, and Taeil was the one who pressed back this time. And no way was he gonna stop. 

Meanwhile, Sicheng was looking around at everyone. If he didn't notice that Ten and Taeyong's clothes were still on, he would've thought they were having sex. Doyoung and Jaehyun had progressed to making out laying down. Even Taeil and Johnny were going at it pretty hard. The only one not hooked up was Mark, who seemed to be actually enjoying the movie, and himself and Yuta. 

Sicheng wanted to make a move so bad. He was incredibly jealous of his friends, getting to make out with their crushes. He just wanted the same for himself. 

"Aren't they funny?" Yuta whispered to Sicheng, laughter in his voice. Sicheng nodded, too distracted to give Yuta a proper response. 

This was it. They were under the cover of darkness, everyone else was distracted, but Yuta wouldn't publically humiliate him in front of all these people. It was time he made a move. He tried to think about how to make a move subtely, trying hard to remember how Taeyong and Johnny did it. He remembered how Donghyuck had once mentioned something about fake yawning to wrap your arm around your crushes shoulders, so Sicheng decided to try it. Even though it had decidedly failed when Donghyuck tried to use the trick on Mark, Sicheng thought it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. 

He started to do a loud, fake yawn, lifting his arms and hesitantly resting one on Yuta's shoulder. Yuta giggled and rested his head on Sicheng's shoulder, grinning obliviously up at Sicheng. Sicheng sighed and rolled his eyes. That clearly didn't work. 

Sicheng sucked in a big breath, grimaced, and swallowed his pride. It was time he made a move for real. 

He turned his head toward Yuta's face, clearly bored with whatever was happening on the screen. Sicheng gulped and started to lean in, pursing his lips. Finally Yuta noticed what was happening and turned towards him, surprise in his eyes but laughter on his lips. 

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get with me?" Yuta asked jokingly. Sicheng blushed hard and turned his head away sharply, staring pointedly at the grass beneath him. 

"Oh," Sicheng heard Yuta mumble. Finally, finally, after so many weeks of pining, Yuta understood (at least a bit) how Sicheng felt. Sicheng felt Yuta tense up, but he didn't move his head from Sicheng's shoulder. 

What could Sicheng do now? Yuta knew, but he wasn't doing anything. Sicheng had been right all along about Yuta's feelings: Yuta didn't feel the same way. 

The silence between them carried all the way from when they finished the movie to when they were getting ready for bed to when it was finally time to sleep. 

Sicheng began to set up his old bed, preparing for a night in the freezing cold. 

"What are you doing?" Yuta asked him. Sicheng looked up at him, trying to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat. 

"Um..." Sicheng began. 

"You'll freeze to death again! Come here," Yuta said insistently. Sicheng sighed loudly, ignoring the protesting of the rational part of his brain and doing as his heart told him, to crawl back in next to Yuta. 

Yuta threw his arm around Sicheng's shoulders, and it was almost like things were the same as always, even though Sicheng knew they were different. All this did was leave him more confused than ever. 


	20. The Effects of Alcohol

The next evening, most of the older kids were hanging out in Ten and Taeyong's cabin. Mark, Sicheng, Doyoung, and Jaehyun were all relaxing in the other one. Usually, the nine boys would be in one large group, but Ten and Taeyong had wanted to make out without Mark giving them uncomfortable looks, and Yuta wanted to avoid Sicheng. Johnny and Taeil were too lazy to go visit their friends in the other cabin, so they remained on their beds. 

"What should we do?" Yuta asked. 

"How about you guys go see what the others are up to?" Ten responded with a grin. 

"I'm not leaving this bed," Johnny said. 

"Me either," Taeil added. Taeyong sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"Come on! We just want to make out. Can't we get some alone time?" The fifteen year old whined. 

"If you guys wanted to make out so badly you'd just do it here in front of us," Yuta responded. 

"But what are we going to do?" Johnny asked. 

Ten looked around at everyone and grinned. "So I was passing by the counselor's cabins the other day, and I saw that Sehun had a huge bottle of vodka sitting right by the window. Now, my original plan was to take it for just me and Taeyong, but it was pretty big so it's probably a better idea if we shared it. Plus, everyone here has been through a year of high school, at least, so I wouldn't feel like I was corrupting anyone," Ten said. 

"I am so fucking down," Johnny said. "I've missed partying."

"That sounds good; I'm down too," Yuta added. Honestly, all he wanted was a distraction. 

"M-me too," Taeil shyly added. Ten and Taeyong shared a smile. 

"We'll go grab it right now," Ten said, standing up. Taeyong grabbed his hand and the pair walked down the gravel path to the counselor's cabins. 

"So how are we going to do this?" Ten whispered to Taeyong. 

"I'm taller, so I'll reach up through the window and grab it. You keep watch," Taeyong whispered back. Ten nodded and watched the surrounding area closely. Taeyong got on the tips of his toes, reaching up through the window to grab the handle of the vodka bottle. Just as his fingers wrapped around it, Sehun grabbed the bottle right out of Taeyong's hands. 

Sehun raised his eyebrows as the two fifteen year olds blushed. "I know what you kids are up to. I'm no stranger to stealing alcohol from adults. But you kids are not allowed to have it. Go back to your cabins," he said. He laid back down in his bed and turned away from the window, returning the vodka to its original spot. Ten and Taeyong shared a look, suppressing their laughter. Taeyong grabbed the bottle from the window as quickly as he could, and the pair ran away as fast as they could. 

As soon as they were a great distance from the counselor's cabins, they started to laugh. 

"He really thought he outsmarted us!" Ten said. 

"I know," Taeyong responded, pushing open the door to their cabin and proudly holding up the bottle. 

"Holy shit that is huge!" Johnny said excitedly. 

"Congrats to us!" Yuta added. The five boys gathered in a circle on the floor, and Taeyong twisted off the top. He took a large sip and passed it to Ten. 

"What about glasses?" Taeil asked with furrowed eyebrows as Ten took an equally large sip then grimaced. 

"We're teenage boys. We drink straight out of the bottle," Taeyong explained as Johnny took the largest gulp of them all, then passed it to Yuta. Yuta took a tiny sip, gagged, but then forced himself to drink more. By the time the bottle got around to Taeil, a quarter of it was gone. 

Taeil had never drank before, but he figured now was as good of a time as any. Mumbling "fuck it" to himself, he threw back the bottle and drank as much as he could before coughing and gagging. 

He pouted and grimaced, looking sadly down at the floor as he passed the bottle back to Taeyong. 

"Have you ever drank before?" Johnny asked him. Taeil shook his head as the bottle made its way around again. 

"It tastes horrible," Taeil mumbled. 

"The feeling is worth it," Yuta responded, forcing down another large gulp. Taeil tried another sip and Taeyong grabbed it out of his hands. 

"I didn't think you drank," Ten said to Yuta. 

"Me and my ex used to raid his parent's liquor cabinet," Yuta explained. Everyone took another small sip, including Taeil, then Taeyong pushed the bottle into the corner of the room. 

"Let's see how far this gets us and then decide if we need more," Taeyong spoke, and everyone agreed. 

Ten minutes later, everyone was sure they didn't need that extra alcohol. 

"S-see Ten, Ten, you've gotta understand, I didn't fucking think he liked me like that, fuck, he's my son, but he tried to kiss me yesterday," Yuta slurred to Ten, the two of them plus Taeyong sitting on their bed. Ten nodded slowly as Taeyong kissed his neck. 

"I think he likes me do I like him?" Yuta asked. 

"Do you wanna suck his dick and buy him presents?" Ten asked. 

Yuta giggled a little too loudly. "Yeah, sure I do," Yuta responded. 

"Then you like him!" Ten slurred back. 

"But I dunno," Yuta slowly whined as Taeyong started sucking on Ten's neck. "Do I like him? I just didn't see him that way fuuuuck but I dunno anymore," Yuta said dazedly. 

"Mmh," Ten responded, more so reacting to Taeyong's carresses than Yuta's words. 

"He's real pretty and smart and shit and he's mature but he's...uh....what's the fuckin' word...un-had-lived," Yuta said, his head rolling around a bit. 

"Do you mean...inexperienced?" Ten slowly asked. Yuta sloppily grinned. 

"Yeah, yeah, that's the word. Inexperienced. I dunno if he's...uh....I don't know. What do you think of it Ten?" Yuta asked. 

"Mmh," Ten responded again, a little louder, as Taeyong's hand started rubbing the inside of Ten's thigh. 

"You're not listening to me!" Yuta whined loudly. "You're just getting dick."

"I am listening! Taeyong's just being...uh...a lil whore," Ten responded in a whiny voice. Yuta started giggling, which turned into laughter, so loud his head fell back. 

"Hey guys! The others were boring so--" Donghyuck said after bursting into the cabin. He looked at the red, giggling faces in the room, then down to the almost half empty bottle of vodka in the corner. 

"You guys have alcohol?" Donghyuck asked with an excited gasp. "Let me have some!" He cried, rushing over to the bottle before Johnny stood up and grabbed his arms. 

"No. No. You're too young, get outta here. We love you but get outta here," Johnny said to Donghyuck, stumbling a bit before blinking and standing up straight. 

"Please?" Donghyuck begged. 

"No fuckin' way!" Taeyong responded, his hand now over the crotch of Ten's jeans. 

"You guys are worse than the others!" Donghyuck whined and pouted, stomping out of the room. Johnny sauntered back over to where he and Taeil were sitting, flopping back onto the bed a little too harshly. His weight moved the mattress, making Taeil's head spin. 

"Whuh?" Taeil said dazedly. 

"Are you from Tennessee?" Johnny asked, staring into Taeil's eyes with a ridiculous smile. He started to weirdly rub Taeil's arm and winked at him, and even in his drunk state Taeil was able to grimace back. 

"Are you flirting with me?" Taeil asked, looking at him uncomfortably before loudly laughing. Johnny started to laugh along with him, leaning back down onto the bed. 

"I guess I am," he responded, still loudly laughing. Taeil was happy that he was too drunk to think about what all of this meant. 

Soon enough, everyone was extremely tired. Ten and Taeyong spread out on their bed, Johnny managed to make his way back to his own area, and Taeil fell asleep right away on his bed. 

Yuta stumbled out of their cabin back to his own, impressed by his own ability to find his way back even when he was extremely drunk and it was pitch black. Too drunk to care about making noise, he threw open the door to his cabin and stumbled into his bed to find Sicheng already there, fast asleep. 

He stripped off his jeans, not thinking about anything but the need to go to bed. He chuckled a bit to himself when he saw Doyoung asleep on top of Jaehyun, a book still in one of his hands. Yuta crawled in next to Sicheng, who wasn't at all disturbed by him coming in (unlike Mark, who was tiredly whining "be quiet"). 

Yuta leaned over and spooned Sicheng, getting much closer to him then he normally would. He peered over at Sicheng's peaceful face and sighed before pressing a kiss to Sicheng's cheek. 

Sicheng's eyes slowly fluttered open at the feeling of a large breath on his face. The sensation of Yuta's lips on his cheek surprised him, and he turned over to Yuta to ask him about it. But by the time Sicheng got there, Yuta was already fast asleep. 


	21. Hangovers

The next morning, Doyoung was awoken by a loud groan. The noise didn't phase him, however, as the sound of the breakfast bell usually made Johnny and Taeyong, his cabinmates, make that frustrated noise. 

But when he opened his eyes, his surroundings were unfamiliar. Instead of looking over and seeing Taeil, he spotted Sicheng and Yuta in the bed next to his. His eyes widened, darting from the book in his hands to the figure waking up next to him. 

"Jaehyun?" Doyoung shouted. Jaehyun rubbed his bleary eyes and blinked. 

"Whuh...what are you doing here?" His boyfriend asked. 

"I dunno, you tell me," Doyoung responded. 

"Can you guys not talk so loud?" Yuta mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his head. 

"But why am I here?" Doyoung asked. 

"You must've fallen asleep while we were hanging out last night and just never left," Jaehyun responded. Doyoung looked down to see he was still in his clothes from the day before, and his explanation made sense. 

But it was weird to think of them sleeping in the same bed. He had slept very well, and Jaehyun's bed was quite cozy. But the thought still sort of freaked him out. 

"Why did you get back in so late last night?" Mark asked Yuta and Yuta winced when he stood up. 

"Me and the others got really drunk last night. Ten and Taeyong stole some vodka from the counselors," Yuta explained, rubbing his temples in circles. 

"You look pretty sick," Mark said. 

"I am," Yuta responded. 

"Come on, putting some food in you will be good. Let's go to the dining hall with the others," Jaehyun said, smiling at Doyoung and reaching for his hand. 

As they walked down the gravel path to meet the others, Jaehyun turned to Doyoung. 

"Are you mad about last night?" Jaehyun asked. Doyoung shook his head. 

"No," he responded, mostly sincerely. 

"I hope you know I would never take advantage of you," Jaehyun said softly. 

"Of course not! I'm sure it was an accident," Doyoung answered, and smiled back at Jaehyun. They shared a small kiss before noticing that the boys from the other cabin had arrived. Today, Ten was the only one there, and he looked just as dead as Yuta. 

"Where are the others?" Sicheng asked. 

"Taeil's throwing up in the bathroom and Taeyong and Johnny are helping him," Ten responded, suddenly noticing Doyoung. "Wait Doyoung, where were you last night?"

Doyoung blushed a bit. "I crashed at their cabin," he responded. 

"They slept in the same bed," Mark explained. 

"Ooh!" Ten teased, "Go get that d Doyoungie!" Doyoung rolled his eyes and flipped off Ten before walking into the dining hall as a group. 

While they were eating, Sicheng turned to Yuta. 

"How much do you remember from last night?" He asked. He wanted to confront Yuta about that cheek kiss last night. He needed to know what was going through his brain. 

"Fuck....I can't remember anything after Donghyuck came in and tried to get the vodka," Yuta responded. "Ten, what happened after Donghyuck came in?" He asked.

"Wait...Donghyuck came in?" Ten asked. Yuta laughed and Sicheng sighed. He wasn't getting any more information. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Later on in the day, everyone split up. Johnny and Taeil were still in the bathroom (poor Taeil could not handle his alcohol), Doyoung, Jaehyun, Mark, and Sicheng were on the ledge, and Yuta was napping in his cabin. That left Taeyong and Ten alone in their cabin. 

"Ugh, I'm so hungover. I can't imagine drinking anything else for a long time," Taeyong said. 

"What are we going to do with the rest of that alcohol then?" Ten responded, resting his head on Taeyong's leg. 

"Hmm...I mean, we could slip it back into Sehun's room," Taeyong spoke. 

"I'm sure we'll get caught that way," Ten responded, and Taeyong knew he was right. 

"I guess we can offer it to the others to take home with them. I'm totally down to if no one else wants to. I don't want it now but I'm sure I'll need it once school starts up again," Taeyong spoke. Ten grunted and Taeyong laid down tiredly. Ten scooted next to him so they were only a few inches apart. 

Taeyong closed the small gap between them and pressed their lips together, carding his hands through Ten's pitch black hair. Ten kissed back, softly at first, his hands trailing along the small dip in Taeyong's slim waist. 

It wasn't often that the two of them got this alone time to be a little bit physical; either they were in public or everyone else was in the cabin. Although they were willing to make out while everyone else was asleep, it wasn't quite the same. It was nice to have this freedom; where they could take their time. 

Taeyong deepened their kiss and opened his mouth, inching ever closer to his boyfriend of two weeks. It was odd to think they'd only been together for such a short time when Taeyong felt so strongly about him, but they did spend every single day and night together, so their bond was definitely stronger. 

Ten rolled on top of Taeyong and things became more heated, hands trailing below the waist as Taeyong started to fumble with the belt on Ten's waist. Ten didn't mind, not at all, in fact a spike of excitement and arousal shot through him at the sensation. 

Ten helped Taeyong toss his belt to the side as Taeyong began to press his mouth to the side of Ten's neck, sounding shivers down Ten's spine. Ten's little exhales and moans of arousal sent Taeyong into a tailspin, making him wonder how he'd ended up with such a sexy and perfect boyfriend. Ten sat up and Taeyong followed, mouth still on Ten's love bite dotted neck as Ten pulled Taeyong's shirt over his head and Taeyong did the same. 

Of course they'd seen each other shirtless at the pool but it was nothing like this. Context was everything and being able to see and feel Taeyong's skin like this made Ten heady with arousal, his toned muscles shifting under Ten's delicate fingers. Taeyong suddenly flipped them over so he was on top, pressing Ten down into the mattress and capturing his lips once again. Ten didn't mind the roughness, in fact he quite enjoyed it, and he gave way to whatever Taeyong wanted to do. 

Out of pure instinct Ten began to push down Taeyong's shorts and Taeyong quickly followed suit, leaving Taeyong in his boxers and Ten in his briefs. They locked eyes for a brief moment and suddenly, Ten felt a spike of fear run down his spine. Caught up in the moment he'd stripped his boyfriend almost naked, but now he suddenly felt exposed. The enormity of the situation was catching up to him and he realized that he was actually going to do it. He was going to have sex for the first time, and he suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable, covering up his bare chest with his hands. 

He'd been praying for this moment since the minute his body had begun puberty but now that it was here, he was...scared. How could this be? He couldn't back out now; he'd wanted to do it for so long. He had to go through with it, so he reached over and tugged down Taeyong's boxers in one smooth motion. Taeyong grunted and pulled Ten in for another kiss, reaching for Ten's white briefs. 

As Taeyong started to tug the corner down Ten pushed his hand away and pulled them back up.

"W-wait," Ten said, panting harshly, his eyes blown wide and nervous. Taeyong looked him up and down before gazing back into his eyes. 

"You're not ready," Taeyong said flatly, still making eye contact. 

"N-no I am! I just need a minute I swear," Ten responded, his voice high pitched and anxious. Taeyong sighed and pulled back up his boxers, Ten too nervous to even spare a glance down at Taeyong's privates. 

"It's okay Ten," Taeyong said, leaning over Ten's frame and putting back on his pants, making him look smaller than ever. "I wasn't even sure if I was ready either."

"But-" Ten began until Taeyong gave him a chaste kiss, his protest dying on his lips. Ten sighed as Taeyong laid down on their bed, and Ten crawled into his arms. 

Ten sighed softly. "It's just....I've been telling myself for years that I'd do it as soon as the opportunity presented itself, because I really really wanted to. But now that it actually happened....I just feel so dumb and weak for backing out." 

"How old are you again?" Taeyong asked rhetorically, kissing Ten's forehead. 

"Fourteen," Ten responded. 

"Exactly. You have all the time in the world," Taeyong said. 

"But I...I really want to do it with you. And what if we're not together then?" Ten worriedly asked. 

Taeyong turned to Ten and gave him a look. "I know we're only teenagers, young teenagers at that, but I'm pretty sure we're going to be together for a long, long time. At least I hope so."

Ten gave Taeyong a small smile, looking up at him. "I hope so too," he responded. "A-are you sure you're not too disappointed or mad at me?" Ten worriedly asked. 

"Babe, no way! I told you, I wasn't sure if I was ready either. I'm a virgin too, you know. A total virgin. I'm probably less experienced than you, in fact," Taeyong said. 

Ten sighed yet again and snuggled closer to Taeyong. "That makes me feel a lot better. Thanks for noticing I wasn't ready," Ten said softly. 

"And thanks for being perfect," Taeyong responded, kissing Ten with pure love. 


	22. The Teen Dance

That evening in the dining hall, Sehun approached the thirteen to fifteens. 

"So tonight there's the teen dance," he said. 

"Like a school dance? At camp?" Johnny asked with a slight grimace. 

"Yeah, but it's a lot better I swear. I know what you mean; school dances are trash," Sehun responded. Doyoung couldn't agree more; the only downside to being student council president was being forced to go to all of those events. 

"Alright, we'll go," Taeyong answered. "But I swear if it's as lame as the teen movie, we're leaving."

"It's a deal," Sehun answered, and left to go set up. The others cleared their plates and went to go get ready. 

They met up with the counselors and the sixteen to eighteens at the bridge, and the counselors led them to an empty cabin a short distance away from the rest of camp. Inside, a DJ was playing the latest hits, and water and snacks were lined up. 

Johnny, Ten, Taeyong, Mark, and Yuta immediately went inside along with the other sixteen to eighteens. The others, however, nervously waited outside. 

"I've never really been to a dance," Sicheng admitted. 

"It's kinda fun! Do you dance?" Jaehyun asked. 

"Yeah, actually. I take dance lessons back home," Sicheng said. 

"Then don't worry! Go in! Dance! Have fun!" Jaehyun said encouragingly. Sicheng smiled back at him and stepped inside. Jaehyun then turned to Doyoung. 

"Don't you wanna go in?" He asked. 

Doyoung chuckled. "I mean, unless you want to be embarrassed, then no," he responded. 

"Why not?" Jaehyun asked. 

"Well, I am a horrific dancer," Doyoung admitted. 

Jaehyun left. "I do not care. I'm sure it'll be cute," he responded. 

"You say that now, but you haven't seen me actually dance," Doyoung explained. 

"I told you, I don't care! Now let's go in," Jaehyun spoke, and he and Doyoung walked inside hand in hand. 

Taeil sighed, still waiting outside the dance area. "I guess I'm all alone," he mumbled to himself. Suddenly, Johnny walked over to him. 

"What are you doing?" The tall fifteen year old asked. 

"I don't dance," Taeil responded. 

"Well you do now," Johnny said, dragging Taeil inside of the cabin where the dance was located. 

The cabin where the dance was being held was super tiny. Bodies crammed together, with a small DJ and set up in the corner, everyone was already sweating while they danced to the loud pop music (which was currently playing Rockstar by Post Malone). The sixteen to eighteen year olds were laughing and dancing and occasionally grinding together, while the younger teens were dancing normally. 

As expected, Taeyong and Ten were both quite talented dancers. Johnny, Sicheng, Jaehyun, and Yuta were pretty good too, and surprisingly even Mark was too cringey. But Doyoung and Taeil were...let's just say, rhythmically challenged. 

"You're so bad!" Jaehyun said jokingly to Doyoung while laughing. 

"I warned you," Doyoung responded, still cheerfully. 

"I was right about it being cute though," Jaehyun spoke, and Doyoung grinned at how sweet his boyfriend was. Just then, the song switched to "Work" by Rihanna and Ten bit his lip excitedly. Doyoung rolled his eyes, knowing absolutely nothing good could come from that expression. 

Ten pressed close to Taeyong and reached up to whisper something in his ear. Taeyong's eyes widened at his hidden words and a smirky grin bloomed on his face. In Doyoung's opinion, that was even worse. 

Ten suddenly turned around and bent over, twerking on Taeyong's crotch. Mark physically screamed and most of their friends started to die laughing. 

"Somehow, that was the least surprising thing to happen here at camp," Doyoung said to Jaehyun. 

"What is that?" Sicheng asked. 

"Twerking," Johnny explained. Sicheng blushed just watching, then blinked and turned away. 

"Man do I wish I had a partner to twerk on my dick," Johnny mumbled, and Taeil left to go get some water and try to suppress the spike of jealousy that rose up in him. He could barely dance, let alone twerk. But what did it matter? He never had a chance with Johnny anyways, at least that's what he told himself, so there was no point in even trying. 

"Break it up guys," Sehun said to Ten and Taeyong. 

"You suck!" Ten whined but he stood up. Taeyong gave Sehun the worst death glare any of his friends had ever seen. 

"You're the worst," Taeyong growled, and everyone knew it was completely sincere. Taeyong wrapped one arm protectively around Ten's waist, and the other hand he placed on Ten's firm ass. 

"Honestly, if it were up to me I would let you two be; believe me I did a lot of twerking at these events back in my day," Sehun spoke. "But if any kids tell their parents that they saw an underaged boy twerking on an underaged boy at the teen dance then we could get in serious trouble."

"But those kids are grinding!" Ten whined, pointing to some seventeen and eighteen year olds who were graphically grinding on each other. 

Sehun just sighed. "Believe me; I've tried to stop them," he responded. "Now go have fun! And no twerking. Save that for your cabin room," Sehun said and left. Taeyong flipped him off behind his back and they made their way over to the others. 

"Rude," Ten said, his words punctuated with an eyeroll. 

"You two are gross," Mark responded with a grimace. 

"Wait a few years Mark and you'll be jealous, not grossed out," Taeyong responded with a dirty wink. 

"Guys, let's just dance like normal people, okay?" Jaehyun said, and the boys agreed and danced once again. 

A few hours passed, and everyone was having a great time. Even the not-so-great dancers were having fun, once they'd thrown off their embarrassment. They were sweaty and exhausted but they were joyous and free, and that's all you can really ask of a shitty teen dance in an abandoned cabin in the woods. 

Just as Havana by Camila Cabello ended, the DJ put on Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. 

"Thank god, a slow song. I was getting really tired," Jaehyun said quietly, pulling Doyoung close to him so they could slow dance. 

Even though Doyoung had been to every single school dance his schools had offered, he'd never been able to slow dance with anyone. No one had ever asked, and even though he didn't ask himself because he never liked anyone from his school in that way, he was still a bit jealous when all the couples got onto the dance floor and just swayed, holding each other close. Now, Jaehyun had wrapped his arms around Doyoung's waist and pulled him in close, and Doyoung rested his arms around Jaehyun's shoulders. 

Doyoung was tall, but Jaehyun was just a bit taller, and Doyoung absolutely adored it. He loved the way he could gently rest his head on Jaehyun's shoulder and feel protected in his arms. 

"You're really precious to me," Jaehyun whispered into Doyoung's ear. Doyoung felt himself blush and grin from ear to ear. 

"M-me too," Doyoung shyly admitted, and the pair swayed back and forth. 

As Sicheng started to sit down at the benches by the snacks, Yuta walked over to him and gave him a look. Despite the fact that they'd still been sharing a bed at night, things were sort of awkward between them, and they weren't really on speaking terms. 

"What?" Sicheng asked, wincing when he heard how aggressively the words had come out of his mouth. 

"Come on," Yuta responded softly. "Just dance with me." 

As much as Sicheng wanted to stay angry at him, he could never resist Yuta's big eyes asking him so nicely. So Sicheng got up, following Yuta out onto the dance floor and stepping close to slow dance. 

As Taeyong slid his hands into the back pockets of Ten's jeans while they slow dance, some of the teens turned to see Donghyuck sneaking into the cabin. 

"God damn it," he whispered, walking over to Mark. "I missed the fast songs." Mark was hanging out by the snacks, alone, as all his friends paired up with each other and started to slow dance. Donghyuck suddenly noticed Mark's slightly dejected appearance and stood up. 

"It took a lot of effort for me to get here; let's at least make it worthwhile. Dance with me?" Donghyuck asked. Mark looked up at him and nodded shyly, not sure what to make of this. 

Donghyuck wrapped his arms surprisingly gently around Mark's slim waist, taking the lead right away despite the fact that Mark was so much taller. Mark shyly placed his hands on Donghyuck's shoulders, not quite sure what to do with himself. 

Donghyuck scooted in closer but left a few inches between them, which Mark was extremely grateful for. 

"Have you never slow danced before?" Donghyuck asked with surprise. Mark frowned and shook his head. 

"No one's ever asked you?" Donghyuck asked. Mark shook his head again. 

"Have you ever been the one to ask?" Donghyuck questioned. 

"I did a few times, but I always got rejected," Mark admitted. Donghyuck frowned and shook his head. 

"Poor baby; those idiots don't know what they're missing," Donghyuck responded. Mark hung his head down to hide his smile, and Taeyong and Ten suddenly turned to look at them. 

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Ten said teasingly. 

"Shut up! You were twerking earlier," Mark whined back, trying to get the attention off of him and Donghyuck. 

"They were twerking! Fuck, I wish I could've seen that," Donghyuck said sadly. Mark laughed, but turned his head away before he and Donghyuck could lock eyes. He was too afraid of how red his face would get. 


	23. Sick of Pretending

The next morning, Sicheng awoke to the sound of Yuta's heavy breathing beside him, something he'd become used to. He sighed at the sight of that beautiful, sleeping face, turning his head away before his heart hurt any more. 

But when he sat up, he noticed that everyone else was gone. His eyebrows furrowed with worry, he turned on his phone to check the time. Eight-thirty. They must be at breakfast. 

As he wondered why the other boys didn't wake him up, he saw a yellow sticky note stuck to his side of the blankets. Peeling it off, he read the words sketched in Jaehyun's handwriting. 

"Dear Sicheng,

The rest of us had a talk and we decided that whatever was going on between you and Yuta needs to be cleared. It's weird for everyone. We're leaving the cabin to you guys so you two can discuss in private.

Love, your cabinmates."

Sicheng sighed at the note and stuffed it deep into his luggage. The others were right; he was sick of dancing around the issue between him and Yuta. He needed to hear Yuta say he didn't like him like that, so Sicheng could cut away his tendril of hope and move on before things got too painful.

Just then, Yuta's eyes blinked open and he looked around. Seeing Sicheng's face above him, his lips bloomed into a smile. 

"Good morning," Yuta said in his sleepy, morning voice, and Sicheng could feel his heart break. The smile quickly left Yuta's lips though when he noticed the cabin was empty. 

"Where are the others?" He asked. 

"We need to talk," Sicheng responded. 

"About what?" Yuta asked, pretending to be naive. Sicheng sighed. 

"Yuta.....you need to stop doing this to me," Sicheng said. 

"Doing what?" Yuta asked with concern. 

"Doing....this! Leading me along," Sicheng cried, and Yuta could only stare back at him. Sicheng sighed again, more audibly. 

"You can't be this blind; I know you're not but since you won't admit it I'll say it right out loud. I like you, okay? I like you a lot. I like you so much, and I've never really liked anyone before because I barely know anyone else my age other than you guys, so this is a really big deal to me, okay? You were so touchy with me and we were so close that I thought I might have a chance but you really lead me on. I know you know because when I tried to kiss you a few days ago you got all uncomfortable and didn't kiss me back and we haven't really talked since. I know you don't feel the same way about me, and as much as it hurts I need to be okay with it. But you keep leading me along! You tell me to sleep with me in your bed, you slow dance with me, you even kissed my cheek when you were drunk even though you don't remember. So, I need to stop leading me on and instead leave me alone. So I can get over you," Sicheng said, his eyes brimming with tears. After the end of his long monologue, his couldn't even look Yuta in the eye, staring down at the rustled sheets beneath him. He couldn't see Yuta staring straight at him, worry and sadness dancing in his eyes, but he could hear his long, labored sighs. 

"I-I'm sorry. I don't ever want to hurt you," Yuta finally spoke. 

"That can't be helped," Sicheng responded. 

"Sicheng," Yuta said firmly, and Sicheng finally looked up at him. Yuta paused for a few seconds before finally speaking. 

"When you tried to kiss me a few days ago, I honestly wasn't rejecting you. I was moreso confused, because I'd never really thought of you that way and I didn't think you thought of me that way either. A-and, well, I've been thinking about it for a few days. Actually, it's all I've been able to think about, and god have I missed you. The truth is, I started noticing how protective and touchy I had been with you, and I asked myself: have you always liked him? And I looked into my heart, and realized it was true," Yuta admitted with a sigh as Sicheng's eyes widened with surprise. "Now, I guess I didn't realize it sooner because I went through a pretty bad break up a few months ago and I was sort of afraid to open up my heart again, so I tried to pretend like I didn't feel that way about you. But the truth is, I like you too Sicheng. I really do." 

All Sicheng could do was stare back at Yuta, eyes huge and pretty lips slightly parted. He'd truly built up the fact that he'd get his heart broken, so this was coming as a complete surprise to him. Yuta felt the same way? It couldn't be true. 

"You don't have to lie to me out of pity; I swear I'll be fine," Sicheng said, looking away from a just-as-shell-shocked Yuta. 

"I could never do that!" Yuta cried. "I told you I don't ever want to hurt you, and I know that would hurt you in the long run even if it would save your feelings now. I'm telling you the complete truth; you can ask Ten or Taeyong or Taeil if you want and they'll tell you what I told you. I really really like you Sicheng." 

"Promise?" Sicheng shyly asked, still afraid of getting his heart broken. 

"I promise, a hundred percent," Yuta responded. Sicheng's eyes looked from the bed to Yuta to back again. 

"So...what happens now?" Sicheng asked with a little uncomfortable laugh. Yuta chuckled back, also unsure of what to do. 

"Um, I mean, well, I kinda wanna kiss you," Yuta said, and Sicheng smiled at how flustered Yuta seemed. Usually, Yuta seemed so in control of himself, and it was weird for Sicheng to think that he was the one making Yuta nervous. 

"You can kiss me," Sicheng responded shyly, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Yuta scooted over to him on the bed and rested his hand on the back of Sicheng's neck, looking him over for a moment before slowly leaning. Sicheng blinked his eyes shut and leaned in himself, until finally he felt the feeling of Yuta's lips against his. 

They had kissed before, but it had always been different since it had been just a dare or in a game of spin the bottle. Now when they kissed, it felt so much more intense, so much more real because they both knew they were kissing out of their own free will and out of deep affection for each other. It felt good, really good, and Sicheng was sure he could get used to the feeling. 

Yuta's lips were plush and soft and Sicheng could already feel himself becoming addicted to them, so as soon as Yuta tried to pull away Sicheng leaned in close and kissed him once again. 

Yuta's hands drifted from Sicheng's head to his waist and held him steady, while Sicheng rested his hands lightly, mouths pressed together passionately. With each passing moment Sicheng was getting happier and happier. Yuta liked him back, a lot, and he didn't have to get his heart broken or distance himself from the boy he liked so much. They got to stay close to each other, by each other's sides day by day (at least until the end of camp, which Sicheng didn't even want to think about).

Sicheng was the one who pulled away from the kiss this time, wanting to see Yuta's handsome face again. And Yuta let him, smiling back at him wide. 

"Cuddle with me?" Yuta asked, and Sicheng nodded with a big smile. Yuta tucked Sicheng back underneath the blankets and crawled in next to him, wrapping his arms around Sicheng's slim body. 

"Am I your boyfriend now?" Sicheng asked as Yuta tucked Sicheng's head into the crook of his shoulder. 

"Of course," Yuta responded, pressing a soft kiss to Sicheng's cheek and interlacing their fingers. Suddenly, the door to the cabin burst open and Mark strode in before noticing the couple. 

"I think they're still asleep," Mark yelled to whoever was outside. 

"Dumbass, now they'll wake up," Johnny's voice responded. 

"No, we're awake we're awake," Yuta said, turning towards Mark. Mark's eyes widened. 

"I think they had sex," he shouted to Johnny. 

"We did not have sex!" Sicheng whined loudly. 

"Then what are you guys doing?" Mark asked. 

"Can't a guy cuddle with his boyfriend?" Yuta responded with annoyance. Sicheng beamed at how Yuta called him his 'boyfriend' and even Mark grinned wide, running outside. 

"They didn't do it they're just cuddling because now they're dating!" Mark explained to the others as he shut the door to their cabin. 

"Thank god; I thought we were going to have to murder Yuta for violating Sicheng," the couple heard Doyoung say, and they giggled to each other. 


	24. The Magic of First Romance

Since Yuta and Sicheng had completely monopolized the cabin the day before, the boys decided that they would hang out in their cabins altogether the next day. After breakfast and lunch, armed with arts and crafts, they all headed back inside to beat the heat and relax. When Donghyuck snuck in and sat down with them, nobody even said anything at that point. 

Donghyuck rubbed Mark's shoulder, waving hello before sitting down next to him and working on his own friendship bracelet. Mark smiled at him with slightly pink cheeks before turning back to his earlier conversation with Sicheng (he'd already forgotten how to make a bracelet and Sicheng had to teach him again.)

"Wow, no sexual harrassment today?" Johnny teased the twelve year old. 

"What do you mean?" Donghyuck whined back. 

"We mean, aren't you going to say something stupid to Mark?" Taeil added. 

"Everything I say is highly intelligent and comes from the heart. I have no idea what you two are talking about," Donghyuck responded, giving Mark's turned around frame a quick once over before picking out some colors and starting. 

Johnny and Taeil checked to make sure Mark was distracted before turning back to Donghyuck. 

"You know, it was sweet of you to slow dance with him. He was pretty lonely," Johnny said quietly to Donghyuck. 

"You guys should know by now that my motives were entirely selfish. The closer proximity, the more likely he is to get with me," Donghyuck responded with an uncomfortable eyebrow waggle. Johnny and Taeil grimaced at the gesture, but immediately saw right through the twelve year old's bullshit. 

"Seriously. You're a dick, but we know you secretly do have a soul," Taeil spoke. 

Donghyuck sighed. "I...I didn't like seeing him look that...lonely, okay? It made me sad," Donghyuck admitted, in the quietest of mumbles. Johnny and Taeil shared a knowing smile and Donghyuck glared at them. 

"Anyways, why are we focusing on me? Everyone knows I like Mark. What were you two doing slow dancing together?" Donghyuck asked, trying to get the attention off of himself. 

His ploy worked, as both Taeil and even cool Johnny immediately blushed. 

"Uh...didn't wanna be awkward," Taeil mumbled. 

"Yeah, would've been awkward to just stand off to the side," Johnny added uncomfortably. 

"If you say so," Donghyuck responded knowingly before tapping Mark on the shoulder. 

"Made this for you," Donghyuck said softly. Mark's eyes immediately widened at the sight of Donghyuck's bracelet for him, and he held out his wrist for Donghyuck to tie it on. 

While Mark was distracted by Donghyuck, Yuta and Sicheng were finally left sort of alone. The pair were sitting on the floor, leaning on Doyoung and Jaehyun's bed, with Sicheng nestled in between Yuta's legs. Sicheng was making a bracelet, while Yuta was playing with Sicheng's hair, and all in all they were both very entertained. 

"How's it coming, beautiful?" Yuta asked, placing a small kiss on the corner of Sicheng's cheekbone. The light physical affection made Sicheng blush all over, still very unused to being in a relationship. It was all so new to him, but that made him all the more excited, especially because it was with his first real crush. 

"I-It's going good," Sicheng responded shyly, smiling softly to himself. 

"Take for a break for a minute and cuddle with me," Yuta mumbled. Sicheng nodded and released his hands, Yuta quickly interlacing his fingers with them. 

"You have such nice hands," Yuta quietly spoke. "They're so delicate...and lovely." 

"Thank you," Sicheng said, tilting his head to look back at Yuta. Yuta smiled down at him and pressed a light kiss to Sicheng's nose, which make Sicheng giggle and blush. It took all of Yuta's strength not to cover the sweet thirteen year old in kisses at that moment, not wanting him to be embarrassed in front of everyone. But at the same time, he was almost too adorable to resist. 

"You know, I never apologized," Yuta said as Sicheng turned around to nestle his head in Yuta's chest. 

"For what?" Sicheng asked, Yuta combing his hand through Sicheng's dark, thick hair.

"For not noticing how I felt about you sooner. I wasted a lot of time, and if it wasn't for you I don't know if I would've had the self-awareness to confess. You know, we only really have five days left of camp-"

"Shh," Sicheng responded, stopping Yuta in the middle of his sentence by pressing a finger to his plush lips. 

"What?" Yuta asked. 

"Don't talk about it," Sicheng answered. 

"How camp is over soon?" Yuta asked. 

"Yes!" Sicheng whined in clarification. Yuta pressed a loving kiss to the top of Sicheng's head. 

"We better make the most of it," Yuta responded. "I need to make up for missing you the whole school year with kisses. You better skype me when you have free time too," Yuta spoke firmly. 

"I'm home schooled. Trust me Yuta, I have all the time in the world," Sicheng answered. 

Meanwhile, Taeyong and Ten were situated in their favorite spot in all of camp: up on their shared bed, the top bunk. Close enough to everyone else to be a part of the action, but far away so that they could have a bit of privacy. They liked the others, yes, but they just wanted to be together. They adored each other. 

The cabin was quite hot, so the pair were laying shirtless together, tucked beneath a sheet for some leverage of privacy. Even though they'd only been a couple for a few short weeks, they were comfortable enough with each other for things to be easy, even like this. Maybe their closeness came from the fact that they were with each other twenty-four hours a day, from their morning meals to afternoon relaxation to evening talks by the fireside to stolen kisses under the cover of night to sleep, side by side, when the only light for miles around was that of the stars. But Taeyong liked to believe it was because they were made for each other, that they became so close so quickly because they never really needed to get to know each other, and instead deep in their hearts they already knew each other like the backs of their hands. 

Even though the cabin was hot, from the sun seeping through and the large number of teenage bodies crammed inside, Taeyong didn't mind the feeling of Ten's breaths hot on the bare skin of his chest. It felt right, like every slight touch Ten gave him, like every side glance and every word spoken. Taeyong theorized it was because they were soulmates and first loves, the intensity of both wrapped up into one month in a seemingly meaningless summer. 

The one thing Taeyong didn't like to think about was being parted from Ten. 

He wasn't sure he'd survive. 

All he and Ten could ever talk about was the next summer. Taeyong prayed there would be one, so Ten could work more of his magic, to change Taeyong for the better.

Taeyong usually liked to take things slow, but nothing about Ten was slow. Ten was all speed, excitement, heat, and maybe that's why Taeyong didn't mind how quickly their relationship was moving. 

He was in love. He knew that to be a fact. 

It was too soon. But what he felt was real and he had to tell his darling Ten before their parents came and drove them away from each other for too long to possibly bear.

"I love you," Taeyong whispered into Ten's hair, as quietly as he could manage, partially wishing Ten wouldn't hear. It all was too soon and he knew it, and Taeyong usually suppressed his emotions but there was just something about this fourteen year old boy that drew everything out of him, in the best way possible, of course. 

Ten heard him. Taeyong knew by the little things, the way a shiver ran through Ten's skin, the way his heart speeded up ever so slightly, the way a breath hitched in his throat and the way Ten looked up and Taeyong with those pretty dark eyes of his Taeyong could stare into for hours. 

"I love you too," Ten mumbled, his voice slow and drawled because of the heat but still sincere and true. A small smile poked out of the corner of his lips and Taeyong just melted. 

Taeyong could have cried, and if he'd been younger or older he would have. But fifteen year old boys are too afraid to cry so he just looked back at Ten with light in his eyes, trying to show the boy all his love and affection in a simple expression. 

"Love you," Ten mumbled again, laughing softly and burying his face in Taeyong's chest. Taeyong noticed that the funniest things seemed to make Ten embarrassed, and he would have to add love to the list. 

Taeyong lightly tilted Ten's chin back up, wanting to see his love's blushing face in all its glory, and boy was he treated. Taeyong loved making Ten shy; he knew it only happened when Taeyong went above and beyond, when he gave Ten what he'd never received before but had always deserved. 

Taeyong quickly leaned over and pecked Ten's soft, waiting lips. 


	25. Night Times

The ten boys (the thirteen to fifteens plus Donghyuck, who they couldn't deny was a part of their group now) had spent their day running, swimming, laughing by the pool, and altogether having a great time. The food from the dining hall that day had somehow been extra good, and they'd stayed up pretty late talking and giggling as the sun went down and the stars rose in the sky. By the end of it all, everyone was pretty exhausted and fell asleep immediately. 

But not Doyoung. Yes, he'd had a lot of fun even though he'd spent most of the day doing physical activities with a large group of other people (two things he'd most definitely hated before coming to camp), but he missed Jaehyun. They were a couple and they spent tons and tons of time together, but they hadn't been really alone since the day after they got together, which was more than a week ago. Even more, they hadn't even made out since the teen movie! Doyoung was lying awake, itching for Jaehyun's presence, and at this point he would do almost anything to get it. 

That's why, after making sure everyone else in his cabin was asleep, Doyoung slowly got up from bed. Making sure make as little noise as possible, he slipped on his shoes and a jacket before slowly walking out of the cabin door. 

When the freezing cold, one AM air hit Doyoung's pale skin he immediately shivered, wondering if he was just being stupid. But the thought of Jaehyun's smiling face pushed him forward, holding tightly onto the edges of his jacket and walking towards the door of his boyfriend's cabin. He quickly combed through his pitch black hair with his fingers and as slowly as possible, opened the door to Jaehyun and the other's cabin. 

Doyoung stepped inside Jaehyun's cabin to hear the sound of four sets of light snores, forcing down his laughter. He shut the door to the cabin quickly, not wanting any of the starry light or cold night air to sleep in. Doyoung knew Mark was a light sleeper, so he tip toed as slowly and silently as possible across the wooden slats of the floor, praying that this old cabin wouldn't creak and betray his presence. 

Luckily, he was almost completely silent by the time he reached Jaehyun's bed, no one in the cabin awakened by him. He took off his shoes jacket, placing them at the foot of Jaehyun's bed before quietly crawling into bed next to him. 

He felt Jaehyun wake up and he tucked himself underneath the covers as Jaehyun turned towards him. 

"Mmh, Doyoung," Jaehyun mumbled sleepily, kissing Doyoung's cheek. 

"Shh, the others are asleep," Doyoung whispered back. Jaehyun grinned back at him and pulled Doyoung closer. 

"This is a nice surprise," Jaehyun whispered, unable to stop smiling at Doyoung. 

"I-I missed you," Doyoung admitted shyly, avoiding Jaehyun's eyes. "I wanted some alone time with you."

Jaehyun leaned over and kissed Doyoung on the lips. "Well, I'm glad you came," he responded. Doyoung finally grinned back at him, snuggling in closer to him until almost every inch of their pajama-clad bodies were touching. Jaehyun leaned in slowly, cupping Doyoung's soft cheek with his hand and blinking as he looked over Doyoung's frame. Doyoung blushed at Jaehyun's affectionate gaze, casting his eyes downward Jaehyun finally came closer and kissed his lips. 

The delicate pecks of the day time were wonderful in Doyoung's mind, but nothing compared to being really kissed. Jaehyun's lips were always so warm and soft against his own, and his made Doyoung crazy. The only way Doyoung could describe it was that Jaehyun kissed like he meant it, and Doyoung hoped Jaehyun felt the same way. 

Doyoung tilted his head and let Jaehyun kiss him harder, one hand resting on Jaehyun's waist while the other ran through his soft auburn locks. Jaehyun rolled on top of him but Doyoung didn't mind the extra weight at all, keeping him warm against the harsh cold of the night air, barely blocked by the walls of the cabin. 

Jaehyun's hands roamed up and down Doyoung's waist and Doyoung let the hand in Jaehyun's hair splay on his broad, muscular back, the only thing separating their skin being the thin cloth of their pajamas. A brief thought in the back of Doyoung's mind said off but Doyoung pushed it away, too young and and afraid to push anything that far. 

Doyoung felt Jaehyun's tongue swipe at his lower lip and Doyoung let him in, like he let everything with Jaehyun. He let Jaehyun into his mouth and his heart, two places that had been closed off completely up until he'd come to camp. 

Jaehyun's hands drifted lower, from Doyoung's waist to his hip and even though Jaehyun wasn't even touching his ass he still felt himself blush. He liked it though, because when Jaehyun began to move his hands away Doyoung held them into place. 

"Like that?" Jaehyun spoke breathlessly against Doyoung's parted lips as he pulled away. Doyoung nodded vigorously, his eyes blown wide and his lips pink and slick. 

Jaehyun sighed softly and Doyoung immediately knew it as a contented sigh, one of joy rather than frustration, as Jaehyun's eyes looked over Doyoung beneath him. "So beautiful," he mumbled, and Doyoung blushed hard this time. 

Before Doyoung could answer Jaehyun's lips were back on his again, hands roaming all over his body, and Doyoung felt the need to press back against him. The tempurature of the room was starting to rise, at least in Doyoung's mind, and somehow there was more desperation and need in every kiss he and Jaehyun shared, although Doyoung couldn't figure out what it was for the life of him. 

Jaehyun stopped kissing Doyoung's lips and Doyoung was about to let out a frustrated whine before Jaehyun's lips instead went to his neck, lighting kissing the sensitive area. Doyoung tilted his head, giving Jaehyun more access as those light kiss slowly became rougher and rougher until they sort of even hurt, right on the line between pain and pleasure. But pleasure was what dominated, making Doyoung breath louder and harsher and it took all of his strength not to let out some embarrassing noise. 

Doyoung loved getting hickeys from Jaehyun, even when the others mercilessly teased him about the mark, so he was sort of disappointed when Jaehyun came back up to kiss Doyoung on the mouth again. But he couldn't be upset for long, not when Jaehyun was so damn good with his mouth. It made Doyoung wonder what else Jaehyun could do with his mouth--

"Guys!" A loud voice whined, interrupting Doyoung's dirty thoughts. Jaehyun and Doyoung parted and looked over to the source of the noise. A very sleepy and very annoyed looking Mark was glaring at them from his bed. "Why are you even here Doyoung? Go to sleep," he said, flipping over in his bed. 

"Yuta and Sicheng and now this, making out while I'm trying to sleep, they think I don't notice," Mark mumbled quietly to himself before drifting back off to sleep. Doyoung and Jaehyun blushed at being caught, and Jaehyun sadly rolled off of Doyoung. 

"Well that was fun while it lasted," Jaehyun whispered to Doyoung, still hugging him tightly. 

"Yeah, it was," Doyoung responded, trying to will his arousal away before Jaehyun noticed. 

"We can just cuddle now though. Until we fall asleep," Jaehyun said. 

"Shouldn't I go back to my cabin?" Doyoung asked. Jaehyun shook his head. 

"No way. Stay here with me," he responded, softly kissing his neck, then his cheek, then his lips, more chaste this time. 

"Okay," Doyoung gently responded, unable to resist Jaehyun when he asked so kindly. 

The pair adjusted themselves on the small twin bed so that they could be comfortable, eventually resting with Doyoung's face buried in Jaehyun's chest and Jaehyun's hands wrapped protectively around Doyoung. 

Honeslty, it was nice to be able to share a bed with Jaehyun like this. Even though he thought it was weird when Taeyong and Ten and Sicheng and Yuta did it, it was a lot better to have the heat of their body instead of the freezing cold of the cabin at night. It was peaceful and almost beautiful to hear Jaehyun's soft, tired breathing next to him, eyes slowly shutting before opening wide, as if he wanted to watch Doyoung fall asleep. Doyoung smiled and shut Jaehyun's eyelids with his fingers, letting him sleep. Jaehyun smiled back at him, even with his eyes closed, and Doyoung felt himself fall asleep as well. 

His legs tangled with Jaehyun's legs, both of them fairly lanky for their age, and their arms wrapped around each other's bodies, and it was just lovely. Doyoung wondered in his half dreamy state why he hadn't done this sooner, why he hadn't just given in and let himself be held, with Jaehyun's hot breaths fanning across his face and his hair brushing his skin. 


	26. Adventurous Times

"I can't believe we have to leave in four days," Johnny spoke sadly. 

"Do NOT talk about that," Yuta firmly responded, squeezing Sicheng's hand. 

"We have to do something epic to close out the summer," Donghyuck said, his place within their group firmly cemeted at that point. 

"We could play truth or dare again," Ten suggested. Everyone agreed, and they all got into a circle on the floor. 

"I'll start," Jaehyun said happily. "Mark, truth or dare?"

"Hm, I guess it's best to start the game off with truth," Mark responded. 

"I dare you to twerk for us. If you want, you can ask Ten for pointers," Jaehyun explained. 

"Why?" Mark whined, standing up and brushing off his pants. Donghyuck just pumped his fist and watched on gleefully. 

He stood in the back of the room, trying to think about how he'd seen it done in all those music videos he'd watched. He grimaced to himself, arched his back, and shook his butt up and down before running back to his seat and hiding his head in his hands. 

"That wasn't so bad! It was really good for a first try!" Ten said comfortingly as Donghyuck (sort of) sympathetically rubbed his back. 

"Please, leave me alone. Johnny, truth or dare?" Mark asked, desperate to get the attention off of himself. 

"Dare," Johnny responded. He didn't even thinking twerking was that bad. 

"Okay, um, make out with Taeil, and then at some point grab his nose," Mark spoke. 

"What the fuck?" Johnny mumbled as Taeil shyly came over to Johnny. At least this part would be good, Johnny thought, and he cupped Taeil's cheek. He loved the way Taeil always blushed when Johnny touched him, even after they'd done some stuff together. It was so sweet in Johnny's mind. 

The pair pressed their lips together, getting used to the feeling of each other's lips and loving it. Johnny could've continued like this forever, just making out with Taeil, but he didn't want the others to tease them, so he suddenly grabbed Taeil's nose. 

Taeil whined and grimaced back at him as Johnny laughed softly. 

"I hated that," Taeil whined, pouting at Mark and going back to his seat. 

"Tennie, truth or dare?" Johnny asked. 

"Dare, obvi," the fourteen year old responded, leaning on Taeyong's chest as he sat comfortably between his legs. 

"I dare you to take off Taeyong's pants. With your teeth. While blindfolded," Johnny responded. 

"Please don't bite my dick off," Taeyong said worriedly as Ten tied a piece of fabric over his eyes. 

"I won't!" Ten responded happily as he lowered himself down to do the act. 

"What's this?" Ten asked after he bit some fabric. 

"That's my shirt," Taeyong responded as the other boys started to laugh. Ten bit the elastic band of Taeyong's basketball shorts and Taeyong nodded. 

"That's the spot," Taeyong said, and Ten released a grunt of understanding as he tugged down the shorts with his teeth. He removed his blindfold and smiled up at Taeyong. 

"See, I didn't bite your dick off," he responded as Taeyong pulled his pants back up. 

"I'm very grateful," Taeyong said as Ten's eyes looked over the room, deciding on who to pick next. 

"Sicheng, truth or dare?" Ten asked. 

"Truth," Sicheng responded with wide eyes. He didn't want to do something crazy like what Ten just did. 

"Boring," Ten groaned. "Fine then. What's the most embarrassing thing to happen to you at camp?"

Sicheng blushed a bit and Yuta started to giggle. "U-um...last night me and Yuta thought everyone else in the cabin was asleep, so we were...making out and stuff, and then Mark woke up and scolded us," Sicheng shyly admitted. Everyone else started to giggle at the thought. 

"That wasn't even the worst of it. Later on, Jaehyun and Doyoung did the exact same thing!" Mark whined. 

"I think you just need someone to keep you company in that lonely bed of yours," Donghyuck teased, and Mark pouted at him. 

"Anyways, Donghyuck, truth or dare?" Sicheng asked. 

"Since everyone is refusing to dare me to kiss Mark, I'll go with truth," Donghyuck responded. Yuta whispered something in Sicheng's ear and Sicheng nodded. 

"What's your secret kink?" He asked. 

"How do you know what that is?" Johnny asked Sicheng. 

"Oh, Yuta told me," Sicheng casually responded. 

"You're corrupting our Sicheng? I'll kill you!" Doyoung yelled at Yuta. 

"I'm not corrupting him, we just heard one of the counselors mention it and he wanted to know what it meant," Yuta responded firmly. Everyone sighed and eyed Yuta suspiciously. 

"Do you even know what a kink is?" Johnny asked Donghyuck. 

"Yes, I do, in fact," Donghyuck firmly responded, crossing his arms. "And my kink happens to be a very cute thirteen year old boy by the name of Mark Lee. Anyways, Yuta, truth or dare?"

Mark blushed hard at Donghyuck's words but the others seemed to sort of expect it, shrugging in adknowledgement. 

"I pick dare, I guess," Yuta responded. 

"Go make out with Sicheng and grab his ass," Donghyuck responded. Both Yuta and Sicheng blushed hard, Sicheng shyly crawling over to where Yuta was. He straddled Yuta's lap and Yuta slowly leaned in and kissed him. 

Yuta didn't let their kisses remain chaste for too long, pressing back against Sicheng harder and Sicheng immediately gave in to his touch. Open mouthed and growing sloppier, Sicheng arched his back as Yuta's hands trailed along Sicheng's sinuous body. He wasn't even embarrassed at that point when Yuta grabbed his ass and squeezed, even releasing a small noise of pleasure into Yuta's mouth. 

"Break it up, break it up," Johnny shouted and Sicheng immediately scurried off of Yuta's lap, highly humiliated by his own enthusiasm. Yuta just rubbed Sicheng's knee and winked at him, and Sicheng immediately felt better. 

"Taeyong, truth or dare?" Yuta asked. 

"Dare," Taeyong firmly responded. All he wanted was to make out with Ten and grab his ass. 

"Hmmm...have you ever seen Titanic?" Yuta asked. Taeyong nodded slowly. "Then go draw Ten like one of your french girls." Everyone except Sicheng laughed as Taeyong and Ten left for the other cabin so Taeyong could draw Ten naked. 

As Yuta explained to Sicheng the basic plot of Titanic, Ten slowly wiggled out of his clothes in the neighboring cabin. Ten was typically bold but now he was flushed bright pink. 

"I-I've never been all the way naked in front of someone else before. Except when I was a toddler of course but that's different," Ten spoke with nervous laughter, tugging at his boxers but not pushing them all the way down. 

Taeyong got up and kissed Ten on the cheek. "We don't have to do this if you don't want," he spoke. 

Ten shook his head and smiled softly. "No, I wanna show you," Ten responded, and Taeyong knew he was telling the truth. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Here you go," Taeyong spoke, handing Yuta the drawing. 

"You really did it," Yuta mumbled, and handed back the portrait to Taeyong. "Now I never wanna see this again," he said. 

Taeyong laughed and held onto Ten's waist as they sat back down. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Taeyong whispered into Ten's ear before turning back to the others. Ten grinned widely and blushed as Taeyong spoke. 

"Doyoung, truth or dare?" Taeyong asked. 

"Uh, dare," Doyoung shyly responded. 

"Hmmm...." Taeyong thought for a moment. "Go lick Jaehyun's crotch-area. Over the jeans of course."

"I hate you!" Doyoung whined loudly to Taeyong while Jaehyun threw Taeyong a small wink.

Doyoung turned as red as a tomato and avoided Jaehyun's eyes as he bent down in between his legs. 

"This is so embarrassing," Doyoung mumbled before licking the zipper area of Jaehyun's blue jeans. 

"I didn't even feel that," Jaehyun responded. 

"Yeah...wasn't actually so bad," Doyoung admitted, going back to his seat. 

"Anyways, Taeil, truth or dare?" Doyoung asked. 

"Truth please," Taeil responded, not wanting to humiliate himself. 

"Okay... out of everyone here, who do you think has the biggest dick?" Doyoung asked. 

"Johnny," Taeil responded without hesitation. Johnny beamed with pride and the others looked around. 

"He's probably right. He's one of the oldest and he's definitely the tallst," Donghyuck explained. Taeyong pouted and crossed his arms. 

"Doesn't hurt that Taeil's felt the thing," Ten added, and Taeil blushed. 

"Moving on!" Taeil said loudly. "Jaehyun, truth or dare?"

Jaehyun looked around and noticed that everyone else had already gone. "Let's close out the night with a dare," he responded. 

"Take a shot of that vodka we stole," Taeil responded, and Taeyong grabbed the bottle out of his luggage and handed it to Jaehyun. 

"I've never drank before," Jaehyun mumbled. 

"Chug, chug, chug," Donghyuck responded. Jaehyun shrugged, twisting off the cap and throwing the clear liquid back. 

He immediately started coughing and gagging, and Doyoung glared at the others. 

"You meanies," Doyoung mumbled as he rubbed Jaehyun's back. 

"Donghyuck?" A loud voice suddenly yelled from across camp, and the boys immediately recognized it as Chanyeol's. 

"Shit, gotta go guys," Donghyuck responded, running out of the cabin as fast as his legs would take him. 

The others looked at each other and decided it was probably time for them to sleep too, Doyoung leading an already drunken Jaehyun back to their cabin as the others went their separate ways. 


	27. Sicheng's Hickies

In that time between the late afternoon and the early evening, when the golden hour cast light on their teenage faces, Yuta and Sicheng were laying in the grass. Backs on the soft green flecks, fingers intertwined, eyes staring up at the pure blue uninterrupted. 

Yuta turned his head to look at Sicheng's beautiful profile, eyes glued to the sky, lips pulled into a soft smile. How could this small piece of perfection be his to keep? Yuta didn't understand how he'd gotten so lucky. 

"What is it, Yuta?" Sicheng asked without turning his head or eyes. 

"Nothing," Yuta responded, releasing a sigh of contentment. "You're just pretty, that's all." Sicheng finally turned his head back towards Yuta and grinned. 

"You too," Sicheng said, and couldn't help but grin at his loveliness. The others were talking and playing in the distance, but the noise of them faded in Yuta's ears. All he could concentrate on was his perfect sweet boyfriend, laying here beside him. 

"I feel like the luckiest guy on earth," Yuta admitted. 

"Why?" Sicheng asked. 

"Because I have you," Yuta responded, looking away shyly. 

"That's how I feel too," Sicheng responded. Yuta scooted in closer towards Sicheng, looking deep into his eyes and throwing an arm over his stomach. 

"You know, I don't think you know how much you mean to me," Yuta mumbled quietly, playing with the fabric of Sicheng's t-shirt. 

"What do you mean?" Sicheng asked with a cocked head. Yuta sighed, and decided to share his past with his new boyfriend. 

"So, about three months before I came to camp I broke up with my boyfriend. We'd been going out since the seventh grade, and he was my best friend in the whole world. We did everything together and had all kinds of first experiences with each other. Our relationship meant a lot to me. But then, I found out he was cheating on me. Of course I broke up with him right away, even though it was really hard. But what was worse was that all of our mutual friends decided to stay friends with him instead of me, so I was really alone. And anyways, we'd been together two years, since we were really young, so I honestly didn't know who I was without him. I was in such a rut for those months, and I thought nothing could bring me out of it," Yuta admitted. "But then...I met you. And you made me feel like myself again. You made me feel real, for the first time in so, so long. You really helped me get over him and get on with my life. So...thank you. Thank you so much."

Sicheng reached up and cupped Yuta's cheek, stroking his soft skin with pure affection. "I-I'm really sorry someone hurt you that way. That's so cruel, especially after so long. But I'm glad I make you happy, and that I've made you feel better about everything. Because I really, really like you. And I really want you to be happy," he responded. 

"I am happy. Oh, I'm so, so happy, and it's because I'm with you," Yuta responded, smiling down at Sicheng. "And I really, really like you too." 

Sicheng beamed wide and Yuta finally leaned down to press his lips against Sicheng's. Sicheng immediately kissed back, loving the feeling of Yuta's plush, soft lips against his own. Kissing was so new to Sicheng but he loved every minute of it, loved the way it gave him butterflies and made his heart beat harder in his chest (especially when Yuta was the one kissing him). 

Yuta tilted his head to get a different angle and Sicheng followed suit, Yuta's hand coming up to cup his cheek protectively and affectionately, just the way Sicheng liked. Even though they'd only been going out for a few days, Yuta somehow knew exactly how to make Sicheng feel special, both through his words and his actions. Sicheng knew he picked the right guy to fall for for the first time. 

This was sweet and lovely but suddenly, Sicheng began to crave more, pouting when Yuta stopped kissing him. 

"Can I kiss you harder?" Yuta whispered in his ear. Sicheng loved the way he always, always, asked for permission. 

"Of course," Sicheng whispered back, and just like that Yuta's lips were back on his. 

Yuta got on top of Sicheng, opening his mouth against Sicheng's as his other hand trailed along Sicheng's waist. Somehow, Yuta always was able to perfectly trail the line between sweet and seductive, doing both perfectly well in Sicheng's mind. Every touch Yuta placed upon his body felt good, no matter what he was doing. 

Sicheng opened his mouth against Yuta's as well and felt their soft tongues swirl together, blushing because suddenly he remembered they were still outside, and they were getting kind of dirty. But all distractions seemed to fade away when Yuta's hands roamed all over his body, touching him gently but just enough to light him on fire, nothing below the waist obviously but it still made Sicheng wonder. That dare Donghyuck had given him and Yuta put thoughts in Sicheng's brain, and he remembered how good it felt for Yuta's to grab his ass. He blushed even harder at the memory, trying to will his own dirty thoughts away. 

Yuta pulled away from him panting, and Sicheng looked up at him with his eyes blown wide. Sicheng was sure he heard Yuta suck in a breath at the sight. 

"Can I show you something?" Yuta mumbled. 

Sicheng nodded. "Not below the waist though," he responded. 

"Of course not," Yuta responded. Sicheng nodded and Yuta began pressing feather light kisses to the right side of Sicheng's neck, leaving him very confused. What was he doing?

When Yuta started kissing the area harder Sicheng shivered, noticing for the first time how sensitive his neck was. It felt kind of, no, really good for Yuta to touch him like this, even though he wasn't quite sure what he was doing. 

"Does it feel good?" Yuta mumbled against Sicheng's pale skin. 

"Y-yeah," Sicheng responded breathlessly, clawing at the grass beneath him. Yuta continued to kiss and suck at Sicheng's neck, before finally pulling away and recapturing his lips. 

The couple didn't get privacy for very much longer because suddenly, Johnny and Taeil were standing above them. 

"In public? Really? Yuta, you really are ruining him," Johnny said with laughter in his voice. Yuta immediately rolled of of Sicheng, both of them blushing bright pink. 

"Uh-uh...aren't Taeyong and Ten in the cabins?" Sicheng said quietly, embarrassment in his tone. 

Taeil and Johnny sighed. "That's very true," Taeil responded, and Yuta was proud of his boyfriend for giving them an out. 

"Still, no more corrupting our baby," Johnny added, glaring jokingly at Yuta. 

"First of all, he's not our baby he's my baby, thank you very much," Yuta responded. 

"And what if I want to be corrupted?" Sicheng added. Johnny and Taeil shared a look before turning back to them. 

"Come on, stop being hoes and let's go hang out with the others," Johnny spoke. Yuta and Sicheng grinned and agreed, following Johnny and Taeil back to the big group with the others. 

As they sat down in the grass, Mark gave Sicheng a confused look. 

"Why do you have all those bruises on your neck?" The thirteen year old asked. Sicheng looked back, just as confused as Mark, and Yuta blushed a deep red. Johnny immediately ran over, peering at Sicheng's neck. 

"The poor boy is covered in hickies!" Johnny yelled. 

"What have you done?" Doyoung whined at Yuta. 

"He liked it, okay?" Yuta protested loudly. Sicheng just got out his phone and turned on the front facing camera. When he turned it towards his neck he saw a smattering of blooming purple marks. Huh, so that's what Yuta was doing. 

"You gave him hickies?" Mark asked Yuta with surprise. 

"Oh babe, if you were mine I'd give you tons of hickies. It would be like a big sign saying 'I'm Donghyuck's Boyfriend,'" Donghyuck yelled to Mark as he was passing by with the other ten to twelves. The ten year old grimaced at him and the teenagers heard one of the kids say 'you're gross' to Donghyuck. 

"I-I did like it," Sicheng shyly admitted. The others stared at him with surprise. 

"Yuta really is corrupting you," Taeil mumbled quietly. 

"Does it really feel good?" Mark whispered to Sicheng. Sicheng nodded with a sly smile and Mark blushed, his eyes following Donghyuck's frame before forcing his eyes away and blushing hard. 

Sicheng leaned his head on Yuta's shoulder and looked up at him. "I liked it and all, but there were some selfish reasons why you gave me hickies, right? Donghyuck was right about the whole marking thing, right?" Sicheng said quietly. Yuta smiled but sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"Damn Donghyuck. You really got me there. You're definitely right. Can't have anyone trying to steal away my baby," Yuta responded, and the couple shared a smile.


	28. Party Boat

The next morning at breakfast, Sehun approached the table where the nine thirteen to fifteen year old boys were sitting. 

"So, today is the party boat after breakfast. Basically, we take a couple of motorboats and tie them together and go out onto the lake with the other teenagers. There's music and snacks and it's pretty fun," Sehun said. 

"Sure, we're down," Taeyong responded after a silent affirmation from the other boys. 

"Alright, see you then," Sehun spoke, and the boys followed the counselor out of the dining hall. After changing into swim clothes, they met up with the counselors and the sixteen to eighteen year olds. This time, Sehun and Jongdae (the sixteen to eighteens counselor) were accompanied by one of the maintenance guys, the five to sevens counselor, and both of the lifeguards. 

"Aren't you guys supposed to be watching the pool?" Mark questioned. 

"We closed it for today. Anyways, we'll be the lifeguards for you guys," the shorter of the two responded. 

Sehun and Jongdae led the group down to the lake, the motorboats already set up for them. The teens and counselor hopped on and sped off towards the center of the lake. 

Once they got to the middle, when the shorelines looked distant and the deep blue water surrounded them for yards and yards, Sehun opened his bag and pulled out chips and capri suns for the group. 

"I thought Kyungsoo was gonna make us sandwiches!" Minseok, the shorter lifeguard whined. The kids frowned at the thought of missing the yummy sandwiches that the chef made. 

"He was too busy getting fucked by Jongin. God, now that he's lost his virginity he's become an absolute beast," the taller lifeguard, apparently named Luhan responded. 

Sicheng and Mark blushed a bright red but most of the teens grimaced at the thought of the surly chef having sex. 

"Let's go," Johnny mumbled, grabbing his snacks and moving out of the way of the dirty counselors. 

Once everyone got settled on the lake, Johnny sat down on a bench in the motorboat to eat his snacks. He eyes immediately landed on Taeil's frame, in the water and clinging onto the side of the boat. "Cute," Johnny mumbled to himself, and immediately clamped his hand over his mouth. He prayed nobody heard but he realized Mark was looking at him with a smirky grin. He was fucked. 

Mark looked to Johnny's eyes, still on Taeil in the water, then to Taeil himself, then back to Johnny. 

"I figured you were into him," Mark said quietly and carefully, so no one else would hear. 

"What are you talking about?" Johnny responded with an awkward laugh that fooled absolutely no one. 

"It's pretty obvious that you like Taeil," Mark spoke. Johnny wasn't the type to blush but his eyes widened and even he was left speechless. 

"Uh...uh," he stuttered. Johnny thought he'd done a good job of hiding his crush. "What about you and Donghyuck, huh?" He protested, trying to get the attention off of himself. 

"We're not talking about me and Donghyuck right now. Come on Johnny, it's obvious how much he's into you," Mark countered. 

"Mark, you're almost as inexperienced as Sicheng. I, on the other hand, have had tons of boyfriends and girlfriends. I know the signs, and I really don't think he's into me," Johnny responded. 

"So you're not going to tell him?" Mark asked, ignoring Johnny's sort-of insults. 

Johnny scoffed. "Absolutely not. Are you going to tell Donghyuck how you feel?"

"Yeah, on the last day," Mark responded. Johnny looked back at him in surprise. 

"I didn't think you'd do that, but it's obvious you guys are really into each other. Look, I'm really proud of you and Donghyuck but the relationship between me and Taeil is different. Taeil and I are just friends, and I'm not going to change that in the next two days. It's not worth it," Johnny spoke. 

Mark sighed and shrugged at Johnny. "Your loss," he mumbled, standing up and sliding into the water next to Taeil, Doyoung, and Jaehyun. Johnny sighed, pushing Mark's words aside and watching Taeil silently. 

On the other bench, Ten was draped over Taeyong's body, laying down on the white plastic of the motorboat. 

"I'm gonna miss you, you know," Ten mumbled, snuggling into Taeyong's chest as Taeyong played with his hands. 

"Don't talk like that," Taeyong growled lowly. Ten pouted and even though Taeyong couldn't see his face from their position, he knew Ten was upset. He kissed the shell of Ten's ear. 

"I'm sorry for lashing out. I just...don't know how I'll survive without you," Taeyong responded. 

"There's a such thing as social media, you know. And facetime," Ten spoke. 

Taeyong sighed. "It's just not the same."

"I'm trying to stay positive, alright? I'm just as upset as you are. Do you know how badly I wish you went to my school?" Ten whined. 

"I wish so too," Taeyong responded. "I love you," he added, gently whispered in Ten's ear. 

"I love you too," Ten responded, still blushing a bit even after all the times they'd said those three words to each other. 

"You two are so cute!" The five to sevens counselor squealed at the teenage couple. 

"Yeah we are; we're the cutest couple at camp," Ten responded. 

"Hm, I beg to differ," Sehun spoke, wrapping his arms around the five to seven's counselor's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. "I think me and Yixing here are the cutest couple." 

"No way! Me and Luhan are the cutest couple," the lifeguard named Minseok added. 

"Well, you guys are all old. Me and Taeyong have young summer love," Ten protested. 

"I'm literally eighteen," Sehun responded. "Anyways, me and Yixing met at camp. We had young summer love too, and now we're still together after five years. So I think we win."

"Okay fine. We're the cutest camper couple and you guys are the cutest counselor couple," Taeyong said. 

"Agreed," Sehun responded, and everyone laughed at the agreement. 

In the water, Johnny, Mark, and Taeil had swam off to a different end of the boat, leaving Doyoung and Jaehyun by themselves. 

"I thought you never left the house. How come you're such a good swimmer?" Jaehyun asked. 

"My parents made me take lessons as a kid," Doyoung explained. 

"You're so good at stuff," Jaehyun mumbled, swimming behind Doyoung and giving him a big back hug. Doyoung couldn't help but smile wide, turning his head to peck Jaehyun's waiting lips. 

"Thanks Jaehyun," Doyoung shyly responded, treading in the cool blue lake water. 

"You don't have to thank me for telling you the truth, you know. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Jaehyun asked. Doyoung pouted and whined but secretly smiled at Jaehyun's pure sweetness. 

Doyoung wouldn't, no, couldn't imagine going back home. The idea of being without Jaehyun's cheery smile or waking up next to his warm frame every morning made his heart sink into his chest. 

"Are you okay?" Jaehyun asked. He couldn't even see Doyoung's face, the fourteen year old was faced the other way, but he could definitely sense a drop in his mood. 

"Y-yeah," Doyoung responded, but his heart wasn't in it. 

"Don't be sad about leaving camp. I promise I'll text you every morning! My spirit will be by your side," Jaehyun said so cheerfully that Doyoung couldn't help but feel his mood improve. 

"We can facetime a lot too," Doyoung responded. Jaehyun pressed a sweet kiss to Doyoung's cheek, and Doyoung knew he couldn't be unhappy with Jaehyun by his side. 

On the other side of the boat, Yuta and Sicheng were also relaxing in the water. They were swimming around the boat, sort of racing, and when Yuta would catch up to Sicheng he would softly peck his lips. Sicheng didn't mind the punishment at all, in fact he felt himself swim slower and slower and slower at the prospect of feeling Yuta's lips on his own. 

"I'm tired," Yuta eventually said, laughing and hanging on to the side of the boat. 

"Me too," Sicheng responded, smiling back at his boyfriend. "You're such a good kisser," he quietly mumbled. 

"You have such pretty lips that I can't help but kiss you all the time, so I'm glad you like it," Yuta responded. Sicheng turned his head away and blushed at the compliment. 

"You're perfect," Yuta mumbled in his ear, and Sicheng blushed even further. 

"Stop," he whined, unable to stop smiling. 

"What? Can't a guy compliment his boyfriend?" Yuta responded. 

"It makes my face too red; and the other boys tease. Especially Johnny and Mark," Sicheng admitted. 

"Let them tease, babe. They're just jealous that they're single," Yuta answered. He swam in closer and pressed light kisses all over Sicheng's face. Sicheng giggled, in love with all of the affection Yuta gave him. He reached for Yuta's larger hands and held them under the water, still unable to wipe the smile off his face. 

"What a cutie," Yuta mumbled. At that, Sicheng rolled his eyes. As if his face wasn't red enough. 


	29. The Last Full Day

On the morning of the last full day of camp, the boys barely had enough energy to get out of bed. Each of them had a very different experience, but all of them could agree that this had been the very best summer of their lives and they couldn't bear to go home. 

Taeil was the only person in their cabin who had enough energy when Taeyong, Ten, Taeil, and Johnny heard a knock on their cabin door. Taeil opened up to see Jaehyun, Doyoung, Yuta, Sicheng, and Mark looking back at him with sad eyes. 

"Come in," Taeil mumbled. The five others shuffled inside, sitting down on the floor with heavy hearts. 

"Guys, come on! We can't waste our last day being sad," Johnny said, trying to cheer everyone up. 

"Well what else are we gonna do?" Sicheng responded, resting his head on Yuta's shoulder. Taeyong and Ten crawled out of their bed and sat down on the floor with the others, Ten nestled in between Taeyong's legs, their hands intertwined. Taeyong pressed a soft kiss to Ten's cheek but they avoided each other's eyes, not wanting to cry. 

Johnny and Taeil got out of bed, sitting down next to the others in a big circle. They all sighed, Doyoung laying down and resting his head in Jaehyun's lap. 

"Is anyone hungry?" Yuta asked. 

"Only sort of," Doyoung responded. Silence fell over the group quickly. 

"Something feels...missing," Jaehyun mumbled. The others nodded in a agreement, furrowing their eyebrows and looking around the cabin. 

Sicheng suddenly gasped. "Donghyuck!"

"Fuck, we need him here too," Taeyong admitted. 

"It isn't ever quite the same without him," Taeil mumbled, and Mark blushed slightly just at the mention of his name. 

"I'll go get cereal for everyone and grab Donghyuck. Then we can stop our moping and try to have a good time," Johnny said, standing up. He was trying to be positive, but everyone could tell he was just as upset as the rest of them. 

A few minutes later, he returned with nine cups of cereal and a uncharacteristically mopey looking Donghyuck. 

"Hi," Ten said to both of them, sighing. 

"You guys are sad too?" Donghyuck whined, sitting down next to Mark. 

"Of course!" Jaehyun responded. 

"Why did you bring me here?" Donghyuck asked. Everyone looked around the room, trying to decide who would cave in. 

"We brought you here because we love you. Even though you're annoying as fuck, you're part of our little family now. We're gonna miss you too," Johnny admitted with a grimace. 

"Really?" Donghyuck asked, seeming genuinely surprised by the group's feelings towards him. 

"Yes, now don't make us say it again," Taeyong mumbled, and Donghyuck immediately shut up. He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face though. 

"Fine, if we're going to mope around all day then let me just say this. Thank you guys for giving me an awesome summer. You guys aren't usually the people I hang out with at school, so it was really nice to have a change of pace. You're all really cool and I promise I'll come back next summer," Johnny said. 

"Aww!" Ten cried. 

"You're so sweet," Taeil mumbled, resting his hand on Johnny's arm before quickly pulling away with a big blush on his face. Johnny pretended not to notice. 

"Nah, I'm not being sweet, I'm telling the truth," Johnny responded. 

"Okay, well if we're going around and saying cheesy things then I'll go next. Thank you guys so much for giving me more confidence. I don't really have....friends back home, as lame as that sounds," Mark admitted with a sort of sad chuckle. "I'm kind of a loser. But you guys are really nice to me and are my friends even if I'm sort of lame. It makes me feel less dorky." 

"Mark, you're not a loser! You're really cool," Sicheng said. The others reached over and enveloped Mark in a big affectionate hug. 

"Don't worry about it, man. You're a cool guy for sure," Johnny said. Mark smiled and looked shyly at the floor. 

"Th-thanks guys," he shyly responded, chuckling and rubbing the nape of his neck. 

Taeyong sighed. "Like, what Mark was saying is kinda true for me too. Like I mean I do have friends at home, but they're not really friends. I'm not really close with any of them and all we do is party together. But now I have real friends that will last for the rest of my life," Taeyong said. Ten smiled up at him with a big grin and Taeyong pecked his lips. 

"I also have my soulmate," He mumbled quietly, for just Ten to hear. Ten giggled loudly and snuggled deeper into Taeyong's chest. 

"Me too," he quietly responded. 

"I know what you guys mean though," Doyoung added. "I have study buddies back home but no real friends. But now I have you guys!" Jaehyun held Doyoung tightly and smiled. 

"All of you guys are so sweet," Jaehyun responded with a sigh. "It makes me so sad that you guys don't have friends back home."

"Yeah, it's sad for me too," Mark answered with a chuckle. 

"My turn!" Yuta said loudly. "Well, Sichengie knows this already but I had a big break up and my whole friend group got kind of destroyed not long before I came here. I was having a really hard time before, but thanks to you guys and especially Sicheng, I feel a lot better about everything. I have real friends and a boyfriend that I can trust." Yuta kissed Sicheng on the forehead and despite his overwhelming sadness, Sicheng managed to smile. 

"Well, I wanna thank you guys for giving me so many knew experiences and teaching me so many things. Since I'm homeschooled and my parents are really overprotective, I know a lot of random facts but not really much about making friends and pop culture. I feel so much more like a normal teenager now. It feels really nice to hang out with people my own age and stuff and I will do anything to make sure I come again next year."

"Sichengie! Our baby!" Doyoung cried. He and the others all enveloped him in a big hug, rubbing his back. They broke apart and suddenly began to hear sniffles. 

"Ten! Are you crying?" Doyoung asked sadly. Ten sniffled and shook his head. 

"N-no," he mumbled, but everyone could see his eyes tearing up. Everyone looked at him and he pouted. "I-I'm just gonna miss you guys a lot," he admitted. 

Taeyong picked Ten up and held him close in his arms, kissing away his tears. "Don't cry baby don't cry," Taeyong mumbled in his ear, rubbing his waist. 

"You guys are just so cool and nice," Ten choked out. "Like, Doyoungie, thanks for keeping me sane. You're my best friend."

Doyoung gasped and shook his head. "Stop, you're gonna make me cry!" Doyoung whined back. He'd never been someone's best friend before. 

"And Taeyong, my darling TY, I love you so much," Ten spoke through sniffles. 

"Shh, shh, I love you too baby, don't cry," Taeyong mumbled in response, knowing that if Ten cried any more his own waterworks would come too. 

"You guys are so dramatic! It's funny," Donghyuck teased, but everyone could see he was crying too. Sicheng pouted and buried his head in Yuta's chest, away from the other's prying eyes. 

"Guys, come on. Who is coming next year?" Taeil asked. Everyone raised their hand. "See? So it's not like we're never seeing each other again. We can text and call and do group skype sessions whenever we want," Taeil spoke. 

"It won't be the same though," Yuta mumbled. 

"It'll make next year all the more special," Johnny responded quietly. They all nodded at each other, everyone except dramatic Ten's sniffles dying down. 

"Anyways, thank you guys a lot for giving me the best summer of my life. Usually I just sit around and do nothing at home all summer and as lame as this sounds, I can't wait to go back to school. But now I honestly never want this summer to end. I don't wanna go home and I really don't wanna go back to school. It sucks that you all live so far away! Thank god for the internet," Taeil complained, pouting at the floor. 

"We'll be there with you in spirit," Johnny responded, and everyone came over to hug Taeil. But Taeil noticed Johnny's as the tightest and strongest, and he tried to push those nagging feelings down. 

"It really does suck that we all live in different states. We're all just so different but we click together so well. We all have sort of changed each other this summer and changed our attitudes and given each other so many new experiences, it's really just special. I don't know how many other people ever get this kind of experience. Honestly....you guys are like my family now. I love you all so, so much," Jaehyun spoke, and no one in that cabin could possibly disagree.


	30. Goodbye Camp Purple

"Taeyong, packing on the morning of your parents coming was a horrible plan," Ten spoke with a sigh. Taeyong and Ten were trying to enjoy their last few minutes of camp before their parents came to pick them up, but Ten was frustrated that some of that time was wasted with Taeyong's packing. 

"I didn't want to think about it," Taeyong responded. Ten sighed as Taeyong aggressively stuffed clothes in his suitcase. 

"But now we're wasting our time together," Ten complained. 

"Please, don't make this any harder," Taeyong responded desperately, and Ten fell silent. 

Taeyong finally zipped up his suitcase and sat down on the bed next to Ten, resting his hand on his boyfriend's thigh. The others had already finished packing and were waiting in different places for their parents to come, but somehow Taeyong and Ten couldn't bear to leave. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just going to miss you so, so much," Taeyong responded sadly, apologizing for his strong reaction. Ten repeated his sigh. 

"It's okay."

He reached up and cupped Taeyong's cheek, and the pair shared a slow and passionate kiss. Taeyong held Ten's waist tight, as if by holding him there he would stay there with him forever. 

They pulled away and Taeyong's sighs fanned across Ten's lips, resting their foreheads together. 

"I love you," Ten mumbled. 

"I love you too," Taeyong responded, taking Ten's hand and rubbing it gently. Suddenly, Sehun pushed open the door to their cabin and Taeyong and Ten pulled away from each other. 

"Guys, your parents have been waiting here for twenty minutes!" Sehun cried. Noticing how upset the two teens looked Sehun calmed down. "I know it sucks for camp to end, but don't keep them waiting."

Sehun left the cabin and Taeyong and Ten stood up, hand in hand. 

"Come back next year?" Taeyong asked.

"Could I do anything else?" Ten responded, and finally Taeyong managed to smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Yuta and Sicheng were sitting on the grass near the parking lot. Yuta leaned on their luggage and Sicheng rested his head on their lap. Yes, they were very upset, but Sicheng couldn't be too sad with the glorious sun beating down on his skin and Yuta's lithe fingers running through his hair. 

"You have the paper, right?" Yuta asked. Sicheng nodded, tightly holding the paper in his pocket. Yuta and Sicheng had written down all of their contact info (skype, phone number, emails) and given them to each other to take home. They'd put the info in their phones, but they wanted to be sure they had it just in case something happened. 

Yuta bent down to press a light kiss to the top of Sicheng's head and a wide smile bloomed on Sicheng's face. Sicheng watched Yuta smile back down at him, and his heart swelled with happiness. 

"You look so beautiful like this," Yuta said, watching Sicheng. 

"Th-thanks Yuta," Sicheng shyly stuttered back. 

"You'll have to send me a picture of your pretty face every day since I don't get to see it in person. Definitely ask your parents if you can get a snapchat," Yuta said. 

Sicheng sighed. "I dunno, they're pretty strict about social media."

"Tell them it's like texting but with pictures," Yuta responded. Suddenly a car pulled up in front of the pair and Yuta sighed. 

"That's my parents," he mumbled dejectedly, standing up and grabbing his luggage. He kissed each of Sicheng's cheeks and then his lips, waving at him as he walked towards his car. 

"You better text me babe! Every day!" Yuta yelled to Sicheng. Sicheng grinned back at his boyfriend. 

"I promise," he responded. 

~~~~~~~~~~

On a bench by the parking lot, Johnny and Taeil were sitting together. All of the other couples had abandoned them to spend their last few moments of camp with each other, leaving Johnny and Taeil by themselves. 

Both were sitting an awkward distance apart on the bench, pressing thoughts on their minds but neither wanting to say it. Johnny sighed and leaned back against the bench. 

"This summer was great," he said sadly. Taeil nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah. I had a lot of fun," Taeil responded with an awkward chuckle. He looked up at Johnny but his face burned with shyness, quickly looking away. As soon as his eyes moved Taeil felt Johnny's gaze on him, watching him in a way Taeil couldn't understand. 

"You're....you're....you're great, Taeil," Johnny spoke, breathing out the words. 

Taeil laughed uncomfortably again. "You too." He didn't quite know what to make of Johnny's words and their awkwardness. Things had never been weird between them before, despite his unrequited crush (at least, he thought it was unrequited). 

A car pulled up and honked at the two boys, and a woman who looked almost exactly like Johnny stuck her head out of the window. 

"Honey!" She cheered. Johnny grinned back at her. 

"Let me just say goodbye," Johnny responded, turning back to Taeil. Both of them stood up, eyes searching around awkwardly, before Johnny slowly enveloped Taeil in a tight hug. 

Johnny's huge embrace left Taeil feeling warm and safe and his heart broke at the thought of not seeing this boy for another year. Johnny's lips brushed past his ears and he blushed bright red, looking up at Johnny. 

"Taeil?" Johnny whispered in his ear. 

"Yeah?" Taeil responded, butterflies building in his stomach. Johnny looked down at him, expression uncharacteristically shy. But he finally looked away and sighed. 

"I-It's nothing. Have a good school year, Taeil," Johnny spoke, grabbing his luggage and running towards his car. Taeil sighed and watched the vehicle drive away. He wondered what could've been, but forced himself to forget the thought and walked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~

As Jaehyun was leaving his cabin and Doyoung was returning from the bathroom, the two of them spotted each other from across the road. Despite the luggage in their hands, the two boys ran towards each other and enveloped each other in a big hug. 

"I'm gonna miss you so much Doyoungie," Jaehyun mumbled into Doyoung's skin, holding him as tight as he could. 

"Me too, me too," Doyoung responded, gripping onto the back of Jaehyun's shirt. The pair reached forward to share a passionate kiss, holding each other as tightly as they could. Jaehyun reached up and picked up Doyoung, Doyoung wrapping his legs around Jaehyun's waist as they refused to break their kiss. Ignoring the sound of a honking horn, they kissed as if the day would last forever. 

The honk repeated, much louder this time, and the two boys broke apart. They turned towards the source of the noise to see Doyoung's parents car parked right in front of where they were making out, Doyoung's face turning from bright red to ghostly wide. 

Doyoung dislodged himself from Jaehyun as Jaehyun stared back at Doyoung's parents wide eyes, cursing himself internally. 

"Uh, hi!" Doyoung's dad spoke, sticking his head out of the car window. Doyoung just grimaced back at him uncomfortably. 

"Glad to see you've made friends," Doyoung's mother said with a little laugh. "Come on, hop in," she said, and Doyoung went to go put his things in the trunk. 

He turned back towards Jaehyun and the couple shared a soft smile. 

"I'll miss you," Jaehyun mouthed. 

"Miss you too," Doyoung responded, and got in the car to head home. 

~~~~~~~~~~

As Mark was lugging his things down the gravel path, he spotted a slumped over Donghyuck walking just a few feet in front of him. Figuring that it was now or never, Mark decided that now was the time to confess. 

"Donghyuck!" Mark yelled. Donghyuck turned around and saw Mark, looking over his frame with a curious expression. 

"What's up?" Donghyuck responded, surprisingly polite. 

"C-come here," Mark called, walking back down the gravel path away from the parking lot. Donghyuck followed him closely until Mark ducked behind one of the cabins. He leaned against the wall and looked at Donghyuck. 

"I-If you want...you can kiss me. On the lips," Mark said nervously. Donghyuck looked back at Mark like he was crazy. 

"No making out! Just a peck," Mark added. Donghyuck grinned widely and cupped Mark's cheek, rubbing affectionately. Mark blushed hard at the action, staring pointedly at the floor. 

Donghyuck leaned in and pressed his lips against Mark's, standing on the tips of his toes to reach Mark's lips, but that didn't matter at all to Mark. It was definitely more than a peck but Donghyuck wasn't crossing any lines, being gentle and soft and Mark was surprised at how good he was. Maybe his little crush on Donghyuck was making him biased, but it still felt really, really good. 

Donghyuck pulled away and Mark knew his cheeks were bright pink and blushing, Donghyuck smirking at the sight. He looked over Mark's frame and released a contented sigh. 

“I know I acted totally crazy, but I really do like you. Seriously. Just wanted you to know that,” he said softly. He started to walk away from Mark’s shocked frame, turning back and waving goodbye. “See you next summer,” he spoke, winking before finally leaving Mark alone.

Mark couldn't wait for next summer. 


	31. Author's Note and Sequel!

And there it is! This story is now complete~ I hope all of you enjoyed this story! Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments. Each one means a lot to me. 

The sequel is now up on both my aff (same username) and my ao3! First chapter coming soon

Thank you guys again for all of your love and support. Hopefully I'll see you at the sequel

-RainbowDonkeys


End file.
